Appa Hyung Waeyoo?
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Chap 8 UP!/ aku mendapatkan kebahagian yang aku inginkan selama ini. tapi? bukan ini mauku. aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Bogoshippo -Kyuhyun/ Aku memang berniat ingin melupakanmu. tapi, bukan dengan cara ini.-Donghae/ Tak ada kebahagian yang merajut hatiku, selain kau benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupanku.-Jungsoo. TeukKyuHae-Brothership-Family-Hurt-Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Appa.. Hyung.. Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Other**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to ELF, expect Kyuppa and Hyukppa for me #plakkkkkk#**

**Warning : fast channel, Geje, bad language, etc…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_**"Bahagia bukan berarti segalanya sempurna. Bahagia adalah ketika kamu memutuskan tuk melihat segala sesuatu secara sempurna." - Kyuhyun**_

_**.**_

.

Desiran ombak yang mengalun lembut, dapat membuat namja manis yang menatapnya sedikit tersenyum. Entah apa yang terlihat lucu dari gerakan alam tersebut, tetapi tingkah alamiah itu dapat menghibur hatinya yang mungkin sedang terluka. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, dan dengan mudah mengukir senyum dibibirnya. Walau tampak senyuman masih mengembang dibibirnya, tetapi mata tak mampu berbohong…tampak jelas masih terlukis luka di hatinya.

" Apa lagi yang harus kuperbuat? "

Tak ada jawaban. Namja tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul dengan pertanyaan bodohnya itu. Entah pada siapa ia lontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Lautkah? Langit? Atau Tuhan?

Ia kembali terdiam. Kembali memasuki renungan yang telah membuat hatinya rapuh.

" Kyu…"

"…"

"Kyu.."

"…"

"Ya! Park Kyuhyun…"

Bentakkan tersebut berhasil membuat ia terbangun dari renungannya. Ia menatap berang dengan orang yang memekakkan telinganya tersebut. Tetapi, sang pemilik suara hanya bisa mempoutkan pipinya dengan imut.

" Aish… ingin sekali kupukul wajah polos yang kau buat itu, Changmin – ah"

" Mulutmu begitu manis Kyu… Tapi, kata-katamu begitu tajam. "

Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya datar, dan kembali memandang laut lepas dihadapannya. Changmin menatap sahabatnya ini dengan lekat, dan mengikuti alur pandangan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia duduk disamping sahabatnya tersebut dan mengikuti tingkah sahabatnya… duduk manis dan menatap hamparan laut luas didepan mereka.

" Hei kau Shim Changmin.. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah?"

Changmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, tapi sang empunya suara masih setia menatap lurus kedepan. Kenapa ia tak boleh menemani kyuhyun disini? Tak bisakah ia merasakan pula apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini? Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun mampu berbagi dengannya.

"Apakah wajahku begitu tampan? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti yeoja Changmin – ah?"

"Kau habis menangis Kyu? Dipipimu ada bekas airmata yang tampak mengering, dan juga matamu sembab"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Apakah begitu terlihat? Aishh.. kau tampak memalukan Park Kyuhyun. Apakah kejadian tadi membuatmu begitu terluka? Bukankah setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik kau mengalaminya, tetapi kenapa sekarang kau merasa rapuh?

..

**[Flashback]**

Seorang namja paruh baya tengah menatap asyik layar kaca dihadapannya. Berita. Ya, acara itulah yang kini tengah ia tonton. Namja tersebut memang suka menonton berita malam hari, tanpa ada satu orangpun yang berani mengganggunya.

" Appa…" panggil seorang namja muda. Tak ada sahutan dari namja tua yang dipanggilnya appa tersebut. " Appa…"

"Mwoya?" jawabnya ramah, walau pandangannya masih menatap layar kaca didepannya.

"Aku hanya mau meminta uang. Uangku sudah habis appa " jawab namja muda tersebut.

"Kau ingin berapa Hae?"

"300.000 won appa.." jawabnya singkat.

" Ne, akan appa transfer ke rekeningmu aegya.." jawabnya singkat, tanpa pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi. Namja muda tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Berbeda terbalik dengan seorang namja yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok,perbatasan dapur dan ruang keluarga dengan tatapan sendu. Ya, siapa lagi kalo bukan dengan Park Kyuhyun. Tatapan yang penuh nanar, tersirat jelas dipelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sugesti agar air matanya tak luput lepas dari balik matanya. Tapi itu percuma. Bulir-bulir bening tersebut, berhasil lari dari jeratan si empunya. Hatinya sakit saat ini, mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia meminta sepatu baru pada sang appa, tetapi tanggapannya hanya " Sepatumu masih bisa dipakai Kyu.. kenapa harus meminta yang baru? Bila alas kakinya sudah hampir habis, itu salahmu sendiri Kyu.. Kenapa kau berjalan layaknya kau sedang mengepel jalanan?"

**Kyuhyun Prov**

Hatiku semakin sakit mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mengepel jalanan? Mungkin itu pendapat appa. Tapi, apakah appa tak sedikitpun melihat perasaanku? Appa yang notabennya orang terpenting di perusahaannya, apakah mungkin appa tak sanggup membelikanku sepatu?. Appa begitu baik, bahkan kasih sayang appa seluruhnya appa curahkan pada Hae hyung, tapi padaku? Appa hanya bersikap dingin, tanpa pernah sekalipun menatapku saat aku berbicara atau meminta sesuatu. Aku anak kandung appa, tapi kenapa appa memperlakukanku layaknya aku hanya angin yang berlalu lalang.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berlamun, dan melangkah gontai menuju dapur yang ada dihadapanku. Ku hampiri rak sepatu disudut dapur tersebut. Ku ambil sepatu yang sering kupakai slama ini. Lusuh, dengan alas kaki yang hampir habis. Aku tersenyum kecil menatapnya. Apakah ini sepatu yang masih layak itu?

" Heii kau yang disudut? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

Kyuhyun End.

Author Prov

Kyuhyun mengusap paksa air matanya. Kelakuannya tersebut dipandang remeh oleh namja yang tengah menyender dipintu perbatasan dapur dan ruang makan. Ia melangkah menuju dispenser, mengambil air lalu meneguknya. Ditatapnya namja yang masih setia berdiri dirak sepatu tersebut. Senyuman nakal terkembang jelas dibibirnya.

" Sepatumu hancur, bocah?" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"…"

" Aishh… kau memang bocah nakal. Apa kau gerogoti telapak sepatumu itu hah?"

" Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin memulai pertengkaran denganmu hyung."

"Kau itu, aku sedang berbicara denganmu. Cobalah menatap hyungmu saat berbicara ini"

"…"

"Kau jangan bersedih bocah. Kalau sepatumu tak layak dipakai, kau bisa menggantinya dengan kantong plastic hitam yang bisa kau ubah menjadi sepatu." Jawabnya terkekeh.

" Donghae – shi.. jaga ucapanmu"

"Ya! Kau berani memanggilku tanpa ada embel-embel hyung hah? Pantas saja appa terlalu membencimu..Kau memang seorang anak tak tau diuntung"

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae dengan tatapan amarah. Dikepalnya erat kedua tangannya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi merah padam. Tatapan membunuh juga tampak jelas dibalik obsidian matanya.

"Kurasa.. kau hanya anak pungut Kyu…."

BUUKK

Satu pukulan tepat mendarat diperut Park Donghae. Ringisan kesakitan terlihat disudut bibirnya. Tatapn membunuh Kyuhyun masih tersemat jelas dimatanya. Seakan amarah yang ia tahan dari tadi, tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

"Segitukah kekuatanmu Kyu? Kau seharusnya jangan marah Kyu. Itu memang sudah jalan takdirmu…"

Dicengkramnya erat kerah baju Donghae kuat. Seringaian evil tampak keluar disudut bibir seorang Park Kyuhyun. "Jaga ucapanmu, hyung!" ucap pelan Kyuhyun, masih dengan cengkraman dikerah baju Donghae.

"Appa! Appo… Appa.. Tolong aku!" teriak Donghae. Kyuhyun terperangah kaget dengan ucapan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae? Berseringai kemenangan dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kyuhyun – shi. Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakkku?"

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar asal suara tersebut. Dilepasnya cepat cengkramannya pada Donghae.

" Kau ingin membunuh anakku? Kenapa kau begitu kesetanan hah?" tanya sang appa. Ia meraih Donghae yang tampak terkulai lemas dilantai dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

"Appa…" ucap lirih Kyuhyun.

"Temui aku diruang kerjaku, Kyu" jawab sang appa singkat.

Sesaat, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam didepan pintu ruang kerja appanya. Berpuluh-puluh ribu fikiran negatif tersemat dihatinya. Berusaha tenang? Tapi, bagaimana? Hembusan-hembusan nafas kecil, terdenger jelas dibibir Park Kyuhyun. Walau masih dengan rasa takut dan tegang, namja manis tersebut perlahan mengetuk pintu elite yang berukiran naga didepannya.

"Masuk Kyuhyun – sshi"

Dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun melangkah. Ia berdiri tepat didepan papan nama sang appa " Park Jungsoo". Tatapan Kyuhyun yang sendu menandadakan bahwa ia telah menyesal, luput dari pandangan tuan Park yang terbuai dalam lamunan amarahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah rak buku yang tepat berada balik mejanya. Tak sedetik, bahkan sekilaspun tuan Park memandang wajah anak bungsunya satu ini.

" Mianhe appa…"

"Begitu dendamnya kau pada appa? Sehingga Hae kau jadikan pelariannya? Aku tak pernah mengajarimu begitu Kyu"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau baru merasa bersalah? Bagaimana bila tindakanmu tadi berakibat fatal Kyu? Bagaimana bila Hae tewas ditanganmu? Apa kau siap dipenjara Kyu?"

"Mianhe appa…"

"Hanya kata itu saja yang mampu kau ucapkan, Kyu?"

"Mianhe appa, aku tak bermaksud demikian. Aku tak pernah dendam terhadap appa dan menjadikan Hae hyung sebagai pelariannya. Aku mengaku salah appa."

Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam. Ia mengutuk hatinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia mengakui perbuatan yang jelas-jelas bukan dia penyebabnya. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi apa yang akan dikatakan tuan Park bila ia menangis. Hatinya sakit memang mendengar ucapan sang appa. Tapi, disaat marah begitupun tuan Park tak pernah mengeluarkan amarah sesungguhnya. Bahkan melihat wajah seorang Park Kyuhyun pun TIDAK!.

Flashback End.

.

.

Changmin masih menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak melamun. Dicubitnya gemas kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencubit pipiku Changmin – ah?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum polos akan reaksi sahabatnya tersebut. Tangannya masih asyik bermain-main dipipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meringis kesakitan dengan tindakan pelecehan seksual pada pipinya tersebut. Dengan keras, ia melepas tangan Changmin dari kedua pipinya yang disiksa tanpa ampun oleh namja polos tadi.

"Aishh.. aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum Kyu…"

"Tapi.. kau bisa merusak image tampanku Shim Changmin" jawab Kyuhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Changmin terkekeh dengan sikap kekanakan Kyuhyun. Walau dengan nada tertawa meremehkan, tetapi dari hatinya terdalam sungguh bahagianya dia melihat sahabatnya yang telah kembali, dan itu tampak jelas disudut mata Changmin.

"Kyu… Aku ada hadiah untukmu chingu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin intens. Sedikit senyum terukir dibibir manisnya. Dan Changmin, mengambil sebuah kantong kertas yang terletak disampingnya..

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Wajahnya tampak bingung melihat kantong kertas yang digoyang-goyangkan Changmin. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia merebut kantong tersebut dan membukanya dengan ganas.

Kyuhyun terdiam, saat didapatinya sepasang sepatu bermerk tengah ditangannya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam seakan berkata "to-long je-las-kan Chang-min-ah".

"Kau tidak suka Kyu? Apa ukuran sepatunya tidak sesuai?"

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini? Aku bisa membeli sepatuku sendiri Changmin – ah.. Dan ini aku kembalikan!". Jawabnya dingin.

Changmin tersontak kaget dengan tindakan sahabatnya ini. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Apa ia harus jujur? Bila ia harus jujur, bukankah kejujurannya itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk kembali?

"A-ani…Kyu. Ini oleh-oleh dari appa untukmu Kyu. Tadi pagi ia baru tiba dari Jepang.. ya, Jepang!"

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh ia tau, kini Changmin tengah berbohong padanya. Dan Changmin hanya celingak-celinguk menatap keadaan sekitar menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. " Jeongmal Kyu.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hahh…. Akhirnya kelar uga chapter perdana ku ini…**

**Bagaimana chingu? Aq perlu review kalian nih….**

**Pengen dilanjut atau cukup sampai disini? # plakkk….# Emang acara sinetron segala?  
Tapi, aku berharap banget, kalian mereview ea :D #puppy eyes# kkkkk**

**Chapter yang ini, masih standar aja sihh… jangan dibuat terlalu konflik dulu kkkkkkk :D**

**Hm, kayaknya aku perlu masukan nih buat next chapter konflik yang cem mana?  
Masih banyak yang kurang dech… coz, kenafsuan buat publish nieh…kkkkkk.. maklum author baru.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Appa.. Hyung.. Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Other**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : All is belong to God, Super Junior belong to ELF, expect Kyuppa and Hyukppa for me #plakkkkkk#**

**Warning : fast channel, Geje, bad language, etc…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **_**"Bahagia bukan berarti segalanya sempurna. Bahagia adalah ketika kamu memutuskan tuk melihat segala sesuatu secara sempurna." - Kyuhyun**_

_**.**_

.

Mentari pagi yang hangat, tak membuat semua penghuni Mansion disudut kota Mokpo tersebut ikut dalam kehangatannya. Semua masih sama seperti sebelumnya, bersikap acuh tak acuh terhadap namja manis yang menetap disana. Mereka hidup dalam satu atap yang disebut keluarga. Tapi, kenapa hal itu tak tampak didalam keluarga Park?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Appa.. Hyung.. Waeyo?**

"Chullie.. Mianhe…" ucap seorang namja paruhbaya. Ia menatap lirih figura foto yang terpampang besar diruang kerjanya. Seorang yeoja muda, tengah tersenyum manis memakai dress pink selutut yang membuatnya terlihat anggun dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus. Sesekali senyuman kecil melintas disudut bibirnya. Tampak jelas raut wajah yang rapuh dan kecewa dimanik matanya yang hitam. Perlahan, ia melangkah menuju meja kerjanya, dan terlihat jelas papan nama yang bertengger manis diatas meja tersebut, "Park Jungsoo".

Tuan Park terdunduk dalam, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, seakan membuang semua beban yang ia bawa. " Begitu cintanya kau pada laki-laki China itu, chagi?" tanyanya pada figura foto yang jauh dari hadapannya. Ruangan tersebut hening, tak ada yang menjawab. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu Baboo ini. Tapi, persetan dengan semua image keras dan disiplin yang disandangnya slama ini. Dia juga manusia biasa, yang bisa rapuh dan jatuh kapanpun.

"Sekuat hatiku, aku sudah berusaha menerimanya. Tapi, kenapa bayangan lelaki China itu juga harus bersemayam didalamnya? Waeyo Chullie? Waeyoooo?" teriaknya frustasi. Ia menangis dalam diam. Buliran bening itu perlahan meluncur dari bendungan matanya.

"Kenapa kau khianati cintaku, Chagi? Kau tinggalkan dia padaku, dan kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri disini bersamanya? Dia bukan anakku. Dan dia juga bukan darah dagingku… Apakah salah jika aku bersikap demikian padanya? Dan bisakah kau menjawabku dari sana, Chagi?" tanya tuan Park. Ia masih menatap lekat figura sang mendiang istri dengan sayu. Ia raih sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Sebuah kotak kecil. Tuan Park membukanya, dan terpampang manis dua buah cincin permata didalamnya. Senyuman paksa terukir di sudut bibirnya.

"Cincin ini, bukankah lambang akan janji kita Chagi?" tanyanya, dan masih memandang lekat 2 buah cincin ditangannya itu.

"Kau menikah denganku, tetapi cintamu hanya untuknya? Bukankah itu tidak adil? Bagaimana bila aku juga bersikap sama sepertimu? Dia menyayangiku sebagai appanya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai aegyaku. Adilkan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Tidakkah itu menyakitkan bagi anak itu Tuan Park? Tidak cukupkah bila kau yang menjadi korban keterpurukan dari istrimu? Dan kenapa kau harus membawanya kedalam lembah keterpurukanmu juga? Bukankah kalian sama? Walau kesamaan kalian, sama-sama terletak di lembah hitam bernama Kesakitan.

Tuan Park menutup kotak kecil tersebut dan meletakkannya kembali dilaci meja kerjanya. Ia mengusap bekas air mata yang masih melekat dipipi mulusnya. Berusaha rileks, ya.. usaha itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Tarikkan – tarikkan nafas kecil mengalun lembut dari bibibrnya. Dan apakah ia tahu, bila sepasang mata tengah memperhatikannya dari tadi? Namja itu terpaku ditempat didepan pintu kerja tuan Park yang tengah terbuka sedikit. Matanya sendu mendengar kenyataan itu semua. Walaupun, ia sudah mengira sebelumnya.

** % #%%$^**

" Hei, Park Donghae!" panggil seorang namja. Ia melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya dihadapan Donghae seakan memberi kode, tetapi Donghae? Masih terdiam menatap kosong minuman soda dihadapannya.

'_**Sekuat hatiku, aku sudah berusaha menerimanya. Tapi, kenapa bayangan lelaki China itu juga harus bersemayam didalamnya? Waeyo Chullie? Waeyoooo?'**_

'_**Dia menyayangiku sebagai appanya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai aegyaku.'**_

Sekelabat kalimat itu terus bermain difikirannya. Ia masih shock dengan penuturan sang appa dihadapan figura eommanya. Ia bingung. Bingung akan kenyataan yang ia dengar dipagi hari ini. Siapa namja China yang disebut tuan Park? Dan kenapa Tuan Park tak pernah menunjukkan sisi sebenarnya dihadapannya?

**Tokk**

Sebuah sentilan kecil berhasil membuat ia terhenti dari lamunannya. Ia berdecak kesal. "Aishh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyukkie?"

"Kau itu yang kenapa? Kau memintaku mempresentasikan tugas akhir kita… Tapi kau sendiri malah tidak mendengarkanku.. Bukankah itu adil bila aku memukul kepalamu?" jawabnya lantang. Hyukkie Lee Hyukjae, namja aktif dengan tingkat kadar keanehan diatas rata-rata. Teman satu bangku seorang Park Donghae, dan merupakan tipe orang yang suka berkehendak sesuka hatinya.

"Aku menyimak semua penjelasanmu tadi, dan aku sudah paham dengan itu semua… tapi, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat ini…" jawab Donghae pelan. Matanya bergerak liar memandang seisi penjuru kantin, dan pandangannya terhenti disudut kanan kantin. Hyukkie mengekor akan tujuan pandangan Donghae, dan senyuman nakal muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau memikirkan, cara apa lagi untuk menjahili bocah kelas 1 itu? Kau sudah kehabisan akal Donghae-ah?" tanya Hyukkie. Matanya masih menatap bahagia bocah yang memang menjadi santapan kejahilannya sehari-hari.

"A.. anni.." jawab Donghae terbata, tetapi Hyukkie sudah melangkah mantap menuju namja yang tengah asyik membaca buku itu.

"Hai bocah!" Sapa Hyuk penuh seringai.

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Aku mendongak melihat siapa yang menyapaku. Aku meletakkan bukuku dimeja, dan berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Ia menatapku, sambil menunjukkan gummy smile andalannya. Aku mengerti akan arti senyuman itu. Senyuman busuk, sebagai pembuka penderitaanku. Senyum kejahilan, yang bisa membuat hari-hariku disekolah terasa terlalu kelu untuk dilewati.

"Wae? Kenapa kau lansung berdiri bocah?" tanyanya lembut., tetapi aku tak yakin itu.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku. Aku menatap Hyukkie hyung sekilas, dan juga Donghae hyung yang tengah menatap kami yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejaku.

"Kau ini.. Apakah tidak boleh jika seorang sunbae menyapamu? Bersikap tenanglah sedikit Chingu…" jawabnya.

"Mianhe, aku harus kembali ke kelas.. " jawabku sambil mengemasi buku-bukuku. Ia tampak berang, dan ..

**BYURR**

Wajah dan seragamku basah, dan namja dihadapanku inilah pelakunya. Aku menatapnya berang, dan ia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan sendu seolah-olah dibuat.

"Kau sudah merasa hebat bocah? Kau itu Cuma bocah tengik..tetapi kau berani sekali melawanku. Kau fikir siapa dirimu, hah?" bentaknya, dan membuat seisi kantin menatapku dan Hyukkie dengan berbagai macam tatapan.

Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa disekolah ini. Walaupun aku adalah anak dari tuan Park yang notabennya merupakan donator terbesar disekolahku, sama halnya akan Park Donghae. Tapi, apakah aku pantas berbangga hati? Kurasa tidak. Bahkan, identitas asliku sudah ditutup rapat oleh appa dan hyungku sendiri. Dan mereka semua menganggap, bahwa aku adalah orang beruntung yang mempunyai marga yang sama terhadap orang yang berpengaruh disekolahku ini, dan juga diperekonomian Negara ini.

Aku melangkah pergi darinya. Tak kupedulikan ia menghentak keras gelas kosong digenggamannya. Sedikit umpatan kecil yang ia lontarkan tak menggugah hatiku untuk melawannya. Aku bukan takut.. Camkan itu baik-baik. Tapi, aku hanya malas menanggapi orang sepertinya.

Kyuhyun End.

** % #%%$^**

Bunyi bel mengalun indah menyelimuti SM High School hari ini. Semua siswa diseluruh penjuru sekolah bergegas kembali kekelas. Begitupun dengan namja satu ini. Bajunya yang lusuh, dengan noda orange yang melekat diseragamnya, ditambah lagi dengan rambutnya yang basah dan tampak lepek.

"OMO… Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau di bully oleh sunbae kelas 3 itu lagi?" Tanya seseorang.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi Changmin-ah" jawabnya lesu.

"Apa yang tak perlu dibahas lagi? Kau itu tampak begitu menyedihkan Kyu.." timbal seorang namja berkulit putih, seputih salju. "Ikut aku sekarang" ajaknya. Ia menarik tangan Kyu keluar kelas. Begitu cepat langkah kaki mereka menelusuri koridor sekolah, hingga mereka sampai diloker siswa, di bagian timur dari ruang kelas mereka.

"Pakai ini." Katanya dingin. Kyuhyun menatap seragam yang dipegangnya bingung.

"Sudah.. kau pakai saja. Kau tampak menyedihkan dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini. Cepat kau pergi ke toilet dan segera ganti seragammu itu." Ucapnya kembali.

"Gomawo Bummie.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia segera bergegas menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari loker siswa disekolah ini.

Kibum Bummie tersenyum setelah melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet. Ia merangkul Kyuhyun dan melangkah santai menuju kelas mereka.

"Gomawo Bummie… kau memang sahabatku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kosakata yang kau hafal fasih hanya kata terima kasih itu saja? Sudah lupakan saja, bukankah sudah layaknya jika aku membantumu Baboo?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aish.. kau ini. Aku sudah memujimu, tetapi kenapa kau malah meledekku, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun garang. Kibum hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan dari sahabatnya satu ini. " Sekarang kau bisa mengumpatku. Tapi, tadi kenapa kau hanya diam mereka membullyi mu?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal. Bukankah, tanpa harus dijelaskan pun Seorang Kim Kibum sudah mengetahui jawabannya? Dan pertanyaan itu, hanya siasat Kibum untuk mengerjai seorang Park Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang menyebalkan.." ucap Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah mendahului Kibum dengan santainya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat Kibum mengucapkan," Kyu… Seminggu lagi aku akan pindah ke Kanada"

Kyuhyun masih terpaku ditempatnya. Kibum melangkah, mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun. Senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya. " Apa kau akan menetap disana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangguk. Kyuhyun lansung memeluk sahabatnya satu ini. Ia ingin menangis. Bagaimana tidak. Satu orang sahabat pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan siapa lagi ia akan bertumpu akan masalah-masalah yang ia dapat? Ayolah Park Kyuhyun, bukankah Shim Changmin juga sahabatmu? Itu memang betul, tetapi beda rasanya bila ia harus membenani Changmin dengan masalahnya bukan?

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Kibum sambil berdecak kesal. "Tidakkah kau memperbolehkan aku memelukmu?". Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum manis.

** % #%%$^**

Kyuhyun melangkah santai menuju pintu mansionnya. Angin yang berhembus, membelai surai kecoklatannya dengan lembut. Hatinya kini memang sedih, mengingat hari ini begitu berat masalah yang harus ia hadapi. Mulai dari pembullyannya, dan terakhir pengakuan atas sahabatnya yang akan meninggalkannya. Sungguh ingin rasanya ia berteriak.

**PRAKKK**

Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinganya turut bertubi-tubi jatuh. 'Apa yang terjadi?' fikirnya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu utama mansion keluarga Park. Setibanya, ia tesontak kaget dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan matanya. Pecahan demi pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana. Figura foto sang eomma, berhamburan dilantai. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pintu dan menatap dua orang yang sangat ia kenal saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain. Ya… Park Donghae dan juga appanya Park Jungsoo.

"Dia … bukan eommamu. Dia hanya seorang wanita jalang. Dan anak itu, bukanlah anakku.. Selamanya dia bukan anakku.." Ucap tuan Park. Matanya memerah, memendam seluruh amarahnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Apa benar yang ia duga slama ini, benar adanya? Ia menutup telinganya seakan tak ingin mendengarnya. Tapi percuma. Pertengkaran sengit antara hyung dan appanya sungguh menembus benteng pendengarannya.

"Bila memang dia bukan bagian dari keluarga Park, kenapa appa berbaik hati memberi gelar Park padanya? Kenapa harus Park Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan suara lantang. Mereka tak menyadari bila namja yang mereka bicarakan tengah menahan sakit akibat kenyataan barusan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Buliran bening itu mengalir dengan indah membasahi pipinya.

"Kyu.." ucap Donghae, saat ia melihat seorang namja yang ia sebut namanya tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Namja itu tak memperdulikan tatapan dari hyung dan appanya yang tampak kaget. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya disamping tangga menuju lantai atas. Tatapannya sendu, menandakan hatinya kian rapuh saat ini. Donghae hanya menatapnya lirih, sedangkan tuan Park hanya menatapnya dengan mata menyalang.

"Anak itu… Memang tak mengerti sopan santun. " decak Tuan Park. Donghae menatap appanya, sambil berkata "Bukankah dia jauh lebih mirip denganmu appa?", dan ia pergi meninggalkan tuan Park yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia menangis dalam dekapannya. Begitu sakit kenyataan yang harus ia dapat. Dan lengkap sudah rasa sakit yang membubuhi hatinya sehari ini. Dapat ia rasa hatinya yang tercabik-cabik dari setiap kata yang terlontar dari sang appa, tuan Park. 'Eommaaa..' batinnya.

Ia membuka dekapan bantal yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Diraihnya figura foto yang berada di nakas sampingnya.

"Appa… apakah keberadaanku sungguh membuat appa begitu tersiksa? Mianhe appa, jika aku tahu.. aku takkan meminta untuk dilahirkan didunia ini. Aku tak ingin jika appa juga harus membenci eomma.. Ini salahku appa.. salahku…" ucapnya lirih. Ia menatap foto tersebut lekat. Foto seorang namja paruhbaya berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas melengkapinya. Dipeluknya sebentar foto tersebut, sebelum ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

** % #%%$^**

Ddrrtt..

Drttt…

Ddrrrttttt…

Kyuhyun membuka matanya Ia tatap jam dinding yang bertengger dihadapannya, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, akibat tangisan tadi siang. Ia berusaha duduk walau kepalanya berdenyut kecil. Ditatapnya pakaian yang ia pakai, dan sama seperti sebelumnya.. ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya hari ini.

**Drttt**

**Drrrttt**

Ia raih handphone disampingnya, dan menatap nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya tersebut. 'Shim Changmin'

"Yeoboseyo.."

"_**Kyu… Gudang kalian di Gangwon terbakar.."**_

"Mwo? Ne, akan kusampaikan pada appa…" ucap Kyu

"_**Appa.. appamu kini terjebak Kyu didalamnya.. Cepat kau kesini….."**_

"Mwooo? Ap..Appa.." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Ia meraih mantel yang tergantung didalam lemarinya. Tak ia pedulikan lagi sakit kepalanya yang kian meradang. Kini, yang ia fikirkan hanya appanya seorang.

Kyuhyun berlari melintasi Donghae yang tengah berbaring di sofa tv. Ia menatap Donghae sepintas, dan mlewatinya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Donghae yang seakan menanyakan kenapa. "Kau mau kemana Kyu? Heii Bocah.…?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak. " Cepat hyung.. appa..appa.." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap hyungnya, Donghae. Ia sudah berlari panik dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Donghae dengan tatapan yang masih bingung.

** % #%%$^**

Malam yang gelap, kini sudah terang benderang akibat ulah luapan si jago merah. Satu persatu sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulance berhuyung-huyung ikut andil dimalam yang biasanya sunyi tersebut. Teriakan kepanikan, ketakukan, dan juga tangisan, slalu berkumandang disekitaran tempat kejadian itu. Dan tak terkecuali juga dengan Park Kyuhyun. Sesampainya dilokasi kejadian, ia hanya terpaku.. menatap sendu pabrik appanya yang tengah dilahap si jago merah dengan amarahnya.

"Dimana appa? " tanya Donghae pada namja disamping Kyuhyun.

" Tuan Park masih terkurung didalam… Aku masih belum tau berapa orang lagi yang masih terjebak didalam.. tapi, yang jelas tuan Park termasuk didalamnya.." jawab namja tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Shim Changmin. Sontak.. Kyuhyun kaget dan menatap Changmin, mencerna tiap kata demi kata dari mulut seorang Changmin. Entah keberanian dari mana atau kegilaan apa yang merasukinya, ia berlari berusaha masuk kedalam gudang.

"Ya! Anak bodoh apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati…" bentak seorang namja tua yang berprofesi sebagai pemadam kebakaran.

"AKU INGIN MASUK.. APPAKU ADA DIDALAM SANA.. DAN BILA ANDA YANG BERADA DIPOSISIKU..APA ANDA AKAN BERDIAM DIRI SAJA HAHHH?" Bentak Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan cengkraman namja itu dengan paksa, dan menerobos masuk kedalam pabrik. Tak ia pedulikan lagi teriakan dari hyungnya Donghae, dan juga sahabatnya Changmin. Yang ada didalam fikirannya hanyalah appanya harus selamat.

** % #%%$^**

Kepulan asap hitam menyelimuti isi gudang didaerah Gangwon tersebut. Hawa panas yang menjerat, tak henti-hentinya memeluk tubuh ringkih yang tengah berjalan terseok-seok didalamnya. Runtun demi runtuhan kayu yang telah dilahap si jago merah, saling berjatuhan dan menubruk satu sama lain. Wau rasa sesak mendera paru-paru Kyuhyun, ia tetap mencari appanya inci demi inci.

"Uhukk..Uhukk..App..appa….Uhuk..appa…" panggilnya. Tak ada sahutan dari panggilannya. Ia tetap memanggil, berharap tuan Park mampu mendengarnya.

'Appa..kau dimana?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Tolong…aku disini…tolong". Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Suara rintihan kecil mengganggu pendengarannya. Suara seorang namja yang sungguh ia kenali. Suara namja tua yang tak menginginkan hidupnya didunia ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan appanya, tuan Park.

"APPA…HUKK..UHUKK.." teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang mulai serak. Ia melangkah cepat mencari asal sumber suara. Tak ia pedulikan lagi luka bakar yang ia dapat disekujur tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Satu persatu puing-puing penyanggah, baik berupa kayu maupun besi menimpa kulit pucat miliknya. Walau rasa sakit dan juga perih ia rasa, tapi semua itu mampu ia tahan.

"APPAA….." Teriak Kyuyun, saat ia dapati tuan Park yang tertelungkup lemas. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari melewati puing-puing yang tengah berjatuhan. Ia raih dan rangkul tuan Park dan memapahnya menuju pintu luar.

"Appa..bertahanlah.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Raut wajah frustasi ia dapati saat tuang Park yang berusaha memburu udara, dan ditambah dengan keadaan sekitar yang sudah tak berbentuk kembali. Walau langkah gontai Kyuhyun harus melangkah, ia tetap berusaha. Pandangannya yang mulai mengabur dan dadanya yang mulai sesak, tak ia pedulikan lagi.

Sebuah cahaya kecil mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. Suara sirine dan teriakan orang-orang terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Tapi, batas kekuatannya telah sampai pada puncaknya. Kyuhyun terjatuh bersama tuan Park. Nafasnya kian sesak,dan pandangannya kian mengabur. Ditatapnya sang appa yang terkulai lemas disampingnya. Kyuhyun berusaha duduk, dan berteriak semampunya meminta pertolongan.

Puing-puing mulai berjatuhan meratakan gudang ini. Tatapan Kyuhyun membulat, saat didapatinya puing-puing kayu diatasnya kian melonggar. Ditatapnya sang appa yang masih terkulai disampingnya. Sebelum puing-puing itu jatuh menimpanya, Kyuhyun menyingkirkan appanya yang akan terkena jatuhan puing tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba..

**BUKKK..BUKKK..BUKKBUKK..**

Puing itu berhasil menimpa Kyuhyun. Puing-puing kayu yang masih berselimut bara api nan panas, memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah terkulai didalamnya. Ia terenyum lirih saat ia dapati sang appa yang masih utuh tanpa tertimpa sedikitpun.

"Syuurlah…" ucapnya lirih sebelum Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

**HUWAAAA… MIANHE! MIANHE! MIANHE..!**

**Author lagi galau buanget akhir-akhir ini….**

**Si BabyKyu yang ge manja minta ampun, ngebuat author frustasi buanget… #babykyu: Kompternya author :D#**

**Tapiiiii… author harap kalian gag pada kecewa ya dengan Chap ini..ehehe…**

**N Jangn lupa Review ea… REVIEW AND REVIEW…. #jangan jadi readers pasif ea…**

**Thanks to:**

**Sfsclouds, Bryan Andrew Cho, IyELF, Gyurievil, IrumaAckleschia, kkyu32, 3002marya, keke, ratnasparkyu, Rusuh, yuu kyuke, Litte Kid, Chairun, Shinjoo24**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Appa.. Hyung… Waeyo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Cahngmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Typo, Bad language, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja melangkah menelusuri sisi pantai dengan santai. Gurauan ombak yang saling berkejaran, terdengar damai dihatinya. Angin yang berhembus pelan, sungguh dapat menenangkan jiwanya yang sedang gundah gulana. Walau raut wajahnya tampak menikmati suasana tersebut, tetapi tak dapat disangkal bila ia tengah bingung dimana ia berada saat ini. Lama sekali ia menelusuri, tapi tak kunjung jua ia mengetahui tempat apa ini.

"Hhh.. aku lelah berjalan terus, tetapi daerah ini cukup indah juga.." gumamnya entah pada siapa. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir, dan menutup matanya seakan menikmati suasana didaerah yang tak ia kenal itu. Walau terik matahari menerpa wajah pucatnya, itu semua tak bisa menghalau rasa kagumnya terhadap tempat tersebut. Kicauan burung yang mengalun merdu, menjadi lagu indah menuntun namja tersebut makin menikmati sensasi alamiah ini.

"Apa kau senang, Kyu?" tanya seseorang. Mendapati namanya tengah disebut, ia sontak kaget dan membelalakkan matanya. "E..e..eom..eomma?" ucapnya terbata. Dengan sigap ia duduk dan berhadapan lansung dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan balutan dress putih tengah tersenyum manis menatapnya. Bibirnya yang merah marum dan kulitnya yang putih, menambah asset kecantikan yang ia miliki.

"Apa benar kau eommaku?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah sekian lama ia menelusuri seluk beluk pantai tersebut, tak satu orangpun yang dapat ia jumpai. Tapi sekarang, ia malah bertemu sang eomma yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ne.. Kyu" jawabnya lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, tapi seakan mengingat sesuatu.. ia kembali terdiam. Ia menunduk dalam sambil membuat pola-pola yang tak jelas terukir dipasir dihadapannya.

"Wae Kyu? Kau tidak suka bertemu eomma?" tanya Nyonya Chullie. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap lekat yeoja dihadapannya ini dan berkata " Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu eomma.. sampai-sampai aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Tapi, apakah ini semua hanya mimpiku seorang eomma?"

Kyuhyun tersontak kaget saat didapatinya ia tengah didalam dekapan sang eomma. Ia tersenyum lebar dan membalas pelukan dari eomma yang teramat ia rindukan. Pelukan hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Sebuah pelukan sederhana dimata orang lain, tapi tidak dengan Park Kyuhyun yang notabennya memang mengharapkan pelukan hangat itu sejak dulu.

"Bogoshippo eomma" ucap Kyuhyun. "Ne.. nado Kyu.." balas nyonya Chullie.

.

.

**^*Appa Hyung Waeyoo?*^**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah kematian sudah mendatangiku? Sehingga aku bisa bertemu eomma disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap laut lepas dihadapannya. Tatapannya menerawang jauh kedepan. Tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam. Tatapan penyesalan seakan suatu tugas yang tengah ia kerjakan tak mampu ia kerjakan dengan baik. Sungguh, berbagai isi hatinya yang ia rasakan saat ini mampu tersirat dionyx matanya.

"Ini bukanlah surga ataupun neraka aegya…Belum waktunya kau harus menemani eomma saat ini.." jawab nyonya Chullie. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar dibahu sang eomma. Lagi-lagi ia menatap nyonya Chullie dengan intens.

"Eomma.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Nyonya Chullie tersenyum lembut. Ia belai surai coklat anaknya perlahan dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Aroma khas yang keluar dari tubuh sang eomma, membuat Kyuhyun semakin enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Hatinya sedih, dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi, buliran cairan bening itu tak kunjung jua untuk mengalir.

"Belum saatnya chagiya… Eomma tau kau ingin bersama eomma. Tapi, bagaimana dengan appamu chagi? Dia akan merasa sangat kehilanganmu nantinya.." jawab nyonya Chullie sembari mengelus surai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya spontan, " Tapi, kenapa appa membenciku eomma? Apa salahku? Dan ditambah, yang aku dengar.. aku bukanlah anak appa… Tolong jelaskan padaku eomma.." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada serak.

Nyonya Chullie kembali tersenyum. Tatapan lembut yang sama seperti sebelumnya, masih terpatri jelas disudut matanya. " Jangan gunakan pandanganmu dalam hal ini chagi.. gunakanlah hatimu agar semuanya jelas. Appa masih terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya chagi.. Tugasmu saat ini, bantulah appamu sayang… tuntulah appamu terhadap cahaya terang yang kau buat dengan ketulusan hati ini chagi " jawab nyonya Chullie, sembari tangan kanannya memegang dada Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Chullie berdiri, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Desiran ombak yang bercengkrama satu sama lain, mampu menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka sejenak. "Kyu.. sudah waktunya eomma harus pergi" ucap nyonya Chullie. Kyuhyun menoleh ke kiri tempat posisi eommanya berada. Tatapan sendu menghiasi sudut matanya yang memang telah sayu. Dicengkramnya erat kedua tangan sang eomma seakan tak ingin dilepaskan, dan berharap semua itu hanyalah ancaman belaka dari sang eomma.

"Eomma akan meninggalkan ku juga?…" tanyanya lirih. Nyonya Chullie kembali tersenyum memandang buah hatinya tercinta. " Tak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu chagi...Eomma slalu ada didekatmu chagi." Jawab Nyonya Chullie singkat.

"Eomma…" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Air matanya melesat jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tak ada isak tangis yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya diam dengan buliran air mata menemaninya.

"Jadilah namja yang kuat Kyu… Eomma slalu menyayangimu chagi!"

"Dan kini, kita harus berpisah nae aegya… Pulanglah! Begitu banyak orang yang menunggumu Kyu.." tutur Nyonya Chullie.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu terpaku menatap sang eomma melangkah pergi menjauhinya. Ditatapnya sendu punggung sang eomma, dan tak henti-henti air matanya terus membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Nyonya Chullie membalikkan badannya, menatap anaknya yang masih menatapnya nanar. Sebuah senyuman ia tampilkan sebagai hadiah terakhir untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman perpisahan tersebut, walau rasa sedih masih menghampirinya.

'Teruslah begitu Kyu.. tetaplah tersenyum walau hatimu begitu rapuh. Jadilah seorang namja Kyu.. Dan biarkan waktu yang nanti akan menjawab semua kesulitanmu chagi.. Eomma menyayangimu, Kyu' gumam nyonya Chullie. Nyonya Chullie kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sebuah lingkaran cahaya mendekatinya, begitupun dengan Nyonya Chullie. Tubuhnya yang terlihat idealis, kini lama kelamaan memudar tampak bak 'reflection'. Semakin mendekati cahaya tersebut, semakin transparan pula tubuh Nyonya Chullie. Dan untuk terakhirnya, ia kembali tersenyum menatap sang buah hati sebelum ia termakan didalam cahaya tersebut dan hilang tak tersisa.

Kyuhyun hanya meringis dengan peristiwa yang ia alami barusan. Tangisnya pecah bersama deru ombak yang menghempas karang. Ia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Pertemuan dan perpisahan yang berjalan beriringan ini membuatnya pilu. Apakah takdir senang mempermainkannya? Entahah. Ditengah tangisnya, sebuah cahaya yang sama menghampirinya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ditatapnya cahaya tersebut, dan peristiwa yang sama seperti yang ia lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu, kini kembali terjadi. Dan Kyuhyunlah yang terhisap kini didalam cahaya tersebut.

.

**^*Appa Hyung Waeyoo?*^**

**.**

**.**

Balutan nuansa putih tercetak jelas diruangan ini. Berbagai bau obat-obatan menusuk keras jalur pernafasan, yang disebabkan oleh semilir angin dari kotak persegi panjang yang tergantung diatas ruangan tersebut. Bau obat yang mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang muak untuk menciumnya terlalu lama, tapi tidak dengan namja yang terbaring satu ini. Ia masih tertidur pulas, menikmati dunia didalam mimpinya. Setiap inci tubuhnya yang berbalut kain perban, dapat ditegaskan bila ia lebih mirip dengan sebutan 'MUMMY' dibandingkan dengan sebutan seorang namja.

"Heii bocah.. kau tidak lelah nde? Apa begitu indahnya mimpimu? Hingga kau tak rela meninggalkannya? Tanya seorang namja, tapi hening tak ada jawaban. Ia hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anehnya kali ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya orang bodoh yang mengajak orang yang tak sadarkan diri berbicara slama berhari-hari dengan santainya.

" Hm… harus kuakui, nyalimu memang jauh lebih besar dariku Kyu. Kau rela berkorban untuk appa. Huft… aku sampai tegang melihatnya..ahha" ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah. Ia tatap namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kyuhyun tersebut. Matanya perih melihat kondisi dongsaengnya saat ini. Jarum infuse yang tertancap dilengan kanannya, dapat membuat ia yakin betapa perihnya cairan-cairan itu menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Ia usap cepat airmatanya yang merengek keluar. Jujur, hatinya terhenyuh melihat kondisi dongsaengnya satu ini.

**Krekk..**

"Hae.." panggil seorang namja diambang pintu. Donghae menoleh kearah suara, dan mendapati seorang namja tengah berkacak pinggang disana. Ia terkesiap melihat namja tersebut. "Appa.." ucap Donghae. Tuan Park melangkah masuk kedalam kamar rawat tersebut. Setelan jas hitam yang rapi membaluti tubuhnya yang ideal. "Disini kau rupanya.. Kau membolos berhari-hari demi bocah ini? Kau terlalu babo Park Donghae" ucap tuan Park dengan mata menyalang. Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya. Ditatapnya mata sang appa dengan intens, dan senyuman kecil terlihat dibibir Donghae.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya tuan Park. Senyuman Donghae semakin melebar sambil menatap semua sudut diruangan ini. Ah, itu bukan senyuman tuan Park.. melainkan seringaian yang terpatri jelas dibibir anak kesayanganmu itu. " Bocah baboo? Ahha.. dia memang terlalu paboo untuk berbuat baik pada appa.. tapi, dengan sifatnya yang babo itu.. apakah appa akan berbelas kasihan padanya? Misalkan, dengan memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk merasakan sayang dari appa? " tanya Donghae panjang lebar

"Ck! Jangan terlalu berharap aegyaku, ." Jawab tuan Park dan melangkah pergi. Donghae hanya terdiam menatap kosong pintu dihadapannya. Miris memang penuturan dari tuan Park. Sebegitukah dendamnya ia terhadap sang istri? Hm, semua masih tanda tanya besar akan misteri ini.

Tatapan Donghae beralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring koma. Ia hanya terdiam melihat kondisi dongsaengnya ini. Tak ada kata lagi yang mampu ia utarakan. "Mianhe kyu… maafkan hyung kyu.." ucap Donghae. Ia menangis, ya.. seorang Park Donghae menangis lemah dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih setia terlelap. Tampak penyesalan terpaut diwajahnya saat ini. "Hiks.. aku sungguh menyesal Kyu… hiks" lanjut Donghae. Buliran air mata itu kembali jatuh. Tubuhnya lemah untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, dan ia merosot jatuh kelantai.

"Hiks..hiks… mianhe Kyu… maafkan atas kesalahan appa Kyu… hiks..hiks.."

Donghae menangis dalam diam. Tampak hening memang, walau sesekali isakan perih dari Park Donghae masih terdengar samar-samar disana. Ia meraih lengan kursi disampingnya dan menopang dirinya untuk berdiri. Donghae melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruang rawat tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Hatinya meringis kesakitan dengan kejadian ini. Kini, ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia yang sebelumnya namja yang kuat dengan beribu ulahnya… kini hanyalah seorang namja melankolis yang mudah menangis layaknya seorang yeoja.

**Krekkk**

Pintu itu tertutup kembali. Dan tinggallah seorang Park Kyuhyun seorang diri disini. "Eomma.." ucapnya lirih. Ya… ia telah sadar. Dan tak dapatkah kalian melihat buliran-buliran bening itu keluar dari sudut matanya yang masih terpejam? Ia menangis.. dan lagi-lagi ia menangis. Dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya, menatap ke langit-langit rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Menerawang jauh kedepan, dan entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

"Sebegitukah bencinya appa terhadapku dan eomma?" gumamnya.

**Krekkk**

Pintu besar itu bergeser kembali, terbuka lebar dengan 2 orang berdiri disana. Kyuhyun tersekiap kaget dan menutup kembali kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh, ia masih belum siap menghadapi kepahitan selanjutnya. Dan apakah itu salah bagi Kyuhyun (ku)?. Derap langkah pasti, dapat ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Aroma tubuh bubble gums serta apple menyelimuti seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ia tau siapa yang kini hadir menemaninya. Dua orang sahabat yang teramat ia cintai. Dua orang sahabat yang slalu mengertinya. Dan dua orang sahabat yang slalu menghiasi hari-harinya yang terasa sulit dilewati, terasa begitu mudah dilalui bila semua itu bersama mereka, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Kibum dan juga Shim Changmin.

"Wah.. wah.. si baboo satu ini masih terlelap juga.. Apa kau tak rindu dengan temanmu yang tampan ini Kyu?" celoteh Changmin.

"Hahah.. mungkin dia tengah bermimpi bertemu dengan yeoja cantik disana Min" jawab Kibum sambil tertawa renyah. Ia meletakkan kantong belanjaan yang dari tadi dijinjingnya ke atas nakas yang berada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terdiam,, terlelap bertahan akan drama yang kian ia jalanani saat ini.

"Heii babo… cepatlah kau bangun nde… sahabatmu yang merangkup menjadi istrimu ini sangat merindukan sikap paboomu itu… kau harus ingat itu nde?" ucap Changmin sambil berlagak seorang eomma yang menasehati anaknya. Kibum hanya terkekeh kecil dengan tingkah paboo sahabatnya satu ini. Ia tatap intens tubuh ringkih namja yang tengah terbaring dihadapannya. Tatapan matanya membesar saat ia dapati perban yang menyelimuti seluruh wajah Kyuhyu 'basah'. Ditatapnya Changmin yang masih berceloteh ria, dan entahlah… apakah ia menyadari akan fenomena yang terjadi saat ini?

"Aishhh.. aku lupa.. perlengkapan Hae hyung tertinggal di kantin rumah sakit… Aishh! Dasar Shim paboya.. Akan ku ambil dulu!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru, meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku menatap perubahan aneh yang tersemat diwajah Kyuhyun.

Dan kini, tinggallah mereka berdua. Hening dan hampa. Kibum mengambil kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia duduk tanpa sepatah katapun. Di ambilnya sebuah apel dari dalam kantong belanjaannya tadi. Dikupasnya apel tersebut, memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil dan ditaruhnya diatas piring kecil yang tergeletak diatas nakas dekat kantong belanjaannya berada.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai sadar Kyu? Bangunlah… hanya tinggal kita berdua disini." Ujar Kibum. Kedua onyx matanya Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Onyx matanya yang kelam memandang Kibum yang tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baru saja… Dan aku mohon, jangan kau beritahu yang lainnya dulu Bummie bila aku sudah sadar nde.." jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Kibum mengernyit heran mendengar penuturan dari shabatnya satu ini. Bukankah ini adalah kabar bagus? Bila dia udah sadar? Kenapa harus disembunyikan juga? Berbagai pertanyaan slalu muncul menyelimuti otaknya. Kibum menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berdiri seraya merapikan letak selimut Kyuhyun. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir pulmnya. Ia tetap diam dan sibuk dengan aktivitas yang ia buat sendiri. Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang terlalu mendadak ini. Diperhatikannya setiap langkah Kibum yang terkesan asyik dengan pekerjaannya. Rasa muak telah menyelimuti fikiran Kyuhyun. Rasa muak diacuhkan dan tak dianggap ada oleh seorang Kim Kibum sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku eoh? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bertanya apa alasanku KIM KIBUM?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau yang tak ingin bila orang lain tau kalau kau sudah sadar?" Kibum berbalik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dalam hati dengan sikap kekanakan Kibum saat ini.

"Hei tuan Mummy… kau jangan tertawa" ucap Kibum hanya tercekat kaget mendapat jawaban Kibum yang membuat dia skakmat ditempat. Keadaanpun berubah hening dan sunyi dengan pemikiran masing-masing. "Kebetulan kau sudah sadar Kyu..aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu…" ujar Kibum.

"Malam ini aku akan berangkat ke China Kyu. Appa memintaku untuk menemui ahjussi dan ahjumma Tan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku berangkat ke Canada.. Mianhe Kyu, Mianhe aku tak bisa menemaimu lagi disini, Kyu" tutur Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum lirih dibalik perban yang menutupi wajahnya. Tak sepatah katapun mampu ia lontarkan. Tersenyum. Hanya sikap itu yang mampu ia berikan. Sebuah sikap yang tersirat bila Kibum tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Hhh..kau terlalu berlebihan Bummie. Aku bukanlah seorang bocah kecil yang harus ditemani. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku baboo…" jawab Kyuhyun.

" Dengan sikapmu yang demikian, itu yang membuat orang-orang khawatir baboo…" ujar Kibum seraya tertawa kecil.

**Krekk**

Changmin tiba dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Kyuhyun yang menyadari akan hadirnya Changmin, memulai kembali sandiwaranya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan sigap. Rasa was-was berkecamuk didalam hatinya, saat didapatinya Changmin tengah bertanya sesuatu kepada Kibum. Pertanyaan sederhana namun menjurus atas jawaban yang tak diinginkan Kyuhyun.

"_Apakah Kyu sudah sadar Bummie? Aku tadi mendengar kau tengah berbicara pada seseorang." _

"Aku memang tengah berbicara padanya… tapi sayang, ia tak merespon perkataanku" jawab Kibum singkat. Jawaban singkat yang mampu mengobati rasa panik Kyuhyun.

'Mianhe.. maafkan akan keputusanku yang salah ini. Aku memang pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan pengecut oleh kalian semua..Mianhe' batin Kyuhyun

.

**^*Appa Hyung Waeyoo?*^**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam yang dingin dan pekat menyelimuti hampir seluruh sudut kota Gangwo. Hujan deras yang mengguyur tiba-tiba mampu membuat seluruh aktivitas penduduk terhenti. Jalanan yang begitu sepi, membuat kendaraan mampu berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan lumayan walau masih harus dengan hati-hati. Sepintas, kota tersebut mampu menyaingi Kota mati yang amat legendaris.

Sebuah taksi meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang dijalan raya kota tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya keadaan jalanan yang licin akibat guyuran hujan yang tak membelas kasihan padanya. Angin yang berhembus kencang menemani jalan kerjanya hujan yang masih setia bermain-main dengan apa yang kini menarik untuknya.

"Ahjussi… kup 'hagae gaji ahnado dwaeyo.. kenapa anda melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi?." tutur seorang namja didalam taksi dengan mimic wajah seriusnya.

"Gwechanayo tuan. Bukankah bila anda cepat sampai di airport itu lebih baik?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum melirik namja dibelakangnya menggunakan spion. Namja tersebut, Kim Kibum hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. "Arraseo… jalanan begitu licin, tolong ahjussi perhatikan itu… " tutur Kibum lembut.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk mantap dengan apa yang disarankan oleh Kibum. Ia mengurangi kecepatan laju taksinya, walaupun masih tampak mobil tersebut melaju dengan bebasnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi ini. "Cuaca memang aneh, tiba-tiba bersahabat.. dan tiba- tiba malah menjadi musuh menabuh benderang.. huhh" Gumam Kibum.

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya ahjussi supir taksi tersebut.

"Ani.. aku hanya sedang bermonolog seorang ahjussi" jawab Kibum singkat. Ahjussi tersebut hanya mengangguk memahami akan penuturan Kibum. Kibum mengambil smartphone dari sakunya. Memainkannya sebentar dan sesekali memandang keluar jendela dengan rasa bosannya.

**CKITT…**

Kepala Kibum berhasil mendarat dengan tidak elitenya disandaran kursi pengemudi. Bagaimana tidak, taksi yang ditumpanginya terhenti tiba-tiba tanpa ada pemberitahuan yang pasti terhadapnya. " Ada apa ahjussi?" tanyanya sembari mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut nyeri. Dan tak ada jawaban dari ahjussi pengemudi. Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya kedepan, menatap heran mimic wajah sang ahjussi yang tampak terkejut.

"I..i..itu.. se..set..setan" ucapnya terbata. Pandangannya beralih kearah depan. Menatap penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan ahjussi pengemudi padanya. Tatapan Kibum seketika membulat, saat didapatinya sesuatu yang berusaha berdiri. Bukan sesuatu, melainkan lebih tepatnya seseorang yang tengah berusaha berdiri dengan sekujur tubuhnya berbalut dengan perban.

Kibum memicingkan matanya, guna mempertajam pandangannya. "Aigooo… Kyu" jeritnya, saat disadarinya sosok yang teramat ia kenali. Tanpa memikirkan hujan deras yang akan membasahinya, ia bergegas menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih berdiri lemah didepan taksi. Ditatapnya sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungguh tragis. Perban yang senantiasa menutupi luka bakarnya, kini hampir terlepas dari kulitnya. Kotor dan mengenaskan, dua kata itulah yang tepat untuk kondisinya saat ini. Daging merah yang terlihat ditiap sudut tubuhnya, menambah daftar kata tragis untuknya.

"Kyu…" ucap Kibum lirih. Kyuhyun hanya mampu meringis menatap Kibum. Ia tak mampu menumpu berat badannya lagi. Ia terduduk lemas diaspal dengan guyuran hujan menemaninya. Kibum merangkul sahabatnya yang terisak tangis dalam dekapannya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kibum panic. Ia mempererat pelukannya saat didapatinya tangisan Kyuhyun pecah.

**[Flash back]**

Kyuhyun masih memainkan perannya layaknya orang koma saat didapatinya Donghae menemaninya kini. Hatinya sungguh bahagia melihat perubahan sikap hyungnya yang mulai melunak padanya sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di pabrik Gangwon. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawa disaat hyungnya mulai bertingkah konyol didepannya. Mulai dari bernyanyi ala seriosa yang memungkinkan suara hyungnya tercekat saat tiba dinada yang begitu tinggi, bercerita tentang kebiasaan Eunhyuk hyung yang suka ileran saat membaca majalah yadong, dan lain sebagainya… dan membuat Kyuhyun mengerti sedikit, akan sikap hangat yang dimiliki hyungnya satu-satunya.

Tapi, kehangatan itu tak mampu bertahan lama saat tuan Park tiba berteriak lantang memanggil nama Donghae "Hae-ah" panggil tuan Park. Donghae menatap sang appa yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan mata menyalang.

"Apa kau lupa jalan pulang, hah? Masih saja kau disini menemani bocah tengik itu, nde?" Tanya tuan Park.

"Appa.. ini rumah sakit. Tolong appa kecilkan suara appa" ucap Donghae lembut.

"Bersetan dengan rumah sakit… sekarang kau pulang! Lama-lama kau disini sikapmu berubah menjadi seorang pembangkang." Ujar tuan Park. Ia melangkah masuk, menarik lengan Donghae yang masih setia duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Anniyo appa.. Kyuhyun masih belum sadar. Aku ingin menemaninya… dia adalah dongsaengku appa…" tutur Donghae mantap. Ia masih menahan duduknya seperti semula. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun lirih, berharap Kyuhyun akan sadar.

"Sudah berapa kali appa katakana… dia bukan dongsaengmu Hae.. dia bukanlah anak kandung appa.. dia cuma anak haram perselingkuhan eommamu, dan bocah beruntung yang lahir ditengah keluarga kita. Cuma kau, ya.. Cuma kau nae aegya satu-satunya Hae.." ucap tuan Park lantang.

**DEGGG**

Nafas Kyuhyun semakin memburu mendengar penuturan sang appa. Sakit. Begitu sakit mendengar penuturan lansung dari sang appa. Menangis? Hm, itulah yang ingin ia lakukan. Tapi, bila ia menangis.. bukankah kepura-puraannya akan terbongkar? Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan sakit didadanya, dan tetap bertahan dalam sandiwaranya.

"A..appa. Tidakkah appa mampu menghilangkan kadar kebencian appa padanya sejak kejadian kemarin?" Tanya Donghae. Hatinya merintih kesakitan. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Anni… dan ingat, appa tak pernah memintanya untuk menolong appa. Ini semua bukanlah salah appa apa yang menimpanya. Dia yang berbuat, dia juga yang harus menerima resikonya…." Ucap tuan Park cuek.

Air mata Donghae berhasil lepas dari jeratan sang empunya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ditatapnya nanar sang appa, meminta kesungguhan dari onyx mata tuan Park.

"Sekarang kau pulang.. untuk apa kau bersikap babo begini hah? Bila dia harus mati.. ya sudah biarkan saja, dan disaat itu aku akan memaafkan kesalahannya dan eommamu…" decak tuan Park. Matanya menyalang menatap Donghae yang tengah ia cengkram menatapnya lirih. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku diranjangnya.

"Ap..appa.." ucap Donghae lirih. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya… terserah dia akan gimana hidupnya. Dan kau Hae, sekarang ikut appa pulang… mau jadi apa kau berhari-hari tak pulang dan tak masuk sekolah, hah?" tutur tuan Park. Ditariknya paksa tangan Donghae meninggalkan ruang inap Kyuhyun. Donghae terus meronta melepaskan cengkraman sang appa. Tapi, tubuhnya seketika lemah. Penuturan pahit dari mulut sang appa, membuatnya lemah tak mampu memberontak lebih kuat lagi. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri, diruang sepi, hampa, dan juga sunyi. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun nanar sebelum hilang dari balik pintu " Kyunnie.. Mianhe.. hyung akan kembali lagi saeng.." ucap Donghae lirih, dan menghilang dibalik pintu bersama jejak langkah yang semakin menjauh.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Perih. Sungguh perih harus kembali mendengar penuturan pahit ini. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa aba-aba dari empunya. Isakan kecil terdengar mengalun bersimfoni menjadi soundtrack dari tangisannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sakit. "Appa.. benarkah appa mengingikanku mati? Hiks..hiks.." ujarnya lirih. Ia menangis dalam diam, dan tak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Ap..appa.. mianhe.. mianhe appa… aku telah.. membuat appa tersiksa..hiks.."

"Aku akan pergi.. aku tak ingin appa lebih menderita lagi karena aku… mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe appa…"

Kyuhyun berusaha duduk dari tidurnya. Ditapaknya kakinya kelantai. Ia berusaha berdiri walau masih tampak goyah. Ia cabut jarum infuse di lengan kanannya. Perih. Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu kamarnya. Ditatapnya sisi kanan kiri lorong rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Setelah ia yakin aman, ia berusaha lari walau rasa sakit masih menyelimuti kakinya dan juga kostumnya yang masih terlihat layaknya mummy Firaun sedang melarikan diri dari museum. LOL

Kyuhyun terus berlari melewati semak-semak disamping rumah sakit. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan akan fisiknya yang tak bersahabat ini. Begitupun dengan langit tempatnya bernaung diri saat ini. Guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, membuat tanah yang ia pijak tampak melicin. Ia tetap berjalan gontai. Rintihan kesakitan tetap memenuhi tiap sudut bibirnya akibat air hujan yang senantiasa menelusup kulit ari-arinya yang terkelupas oleh luka bakar.

Ditatapnya tiap sudut mencari tempat berteduh. Dan hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun tetap berlari, sampai akhirnya ia tergelincir jatuh. Daerah rumah sakit yang berlokasi ditempat perbukitan, mengharuskan tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun harus berguling-guling ke jurang yang landai, dan berhasil mendarat dijalanan aspal tempat taksi Kibum melaju.

Flashback end

Author Pov

"Kyu…" ujar Kibum lirih. Kyuhyun terkulai lemas didalam dekapan Kibum. Deru nafasnya tak mampu Kibum dengar akibat guyuran hujan yang turun dengan ganasnya. Dilepasnya pelukan Kyuhyun, dan menatap intens kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Dia setengah sadar. Mata Kyuhyun masih setengah terbuka, dan nafasnya terdengar memburu udara semampunya.

"Aku..aku..ikut denganmu..Bummie.. Appa..appa.. tak menginginkanku..dan aku..aku..tak ingin membuat.. membuatnya..menderita lagi..Bummie karenaku.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku..aku..tak ingin mereka.. menderita karena..ku.. appa..appa.." racau Kyuhyun. Kibum lansung mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menangis melihat kondisi fisik dan juga psikis Kyuhyun. Dapat ia rasakan sakit yang slama ini disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dibalik senyumnya, tingkah jahilnya, dan juga perkataan pedasnya… ia tak jauh berbeda dari bocah kecil yang kesepian dan mengharapkan kebahagian dari yang namanya keluarga.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku Kyu" ucap Kibum lirih dan mengangkatnya masuk kedalam taksi.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?" Tanya ahjussi pengemudi.

"Putar bailk Ahjussi.. kembali ketempat tadi.." jawab Kibum dingin. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun didalam pangkuannya, tengah meracau tak jelas.

"Appa..appa.. mianhe..mianhe..mianhe appa.." ucap Kyuhyun.

**TBC**

**Hahhh….**

**Akhirnya author bisa juga menyelesaikan chap ini..**

**Walau bertubi-tubi tugas menumpuk gag jelas, tapi author tetep curi kesempatan buat nulis demi para readers. # ngeluarin sayap malaikat LOL**

**Thanks buanget buat para reader yang turut berpatisipasi dalam ff ini #Plakk..Lebayyy**

**Buat chap kedepan, author perlu review dari kalian nih… biar author makin semangat bikinnya… dari pada author anggurin ne ff #ahha ngancam**

**Tapiiiii…. Jangan lupa review nde? Ini demi kelancaran ni ff loh… kekekek**


	4. Chapter 4

Cahaya berwarna jingga itu, tampak lembut menyapa kamar hotel bernuansa putih gading dan membuat bias cahayanya menyilaukan mata. Cahaya jingga sebagai petanda sang surya mulai kelelahan akan aktivitasnya sehari ini. Ia juga tampak merendah, memberi salam hormat pada seluruh insan yang bergantung kehidupan padanya. Tak terkecuali namja satu ini, Kim Kibum. Badannya yang tegap, berdiri kokoh di balkon kamarnya. Seakan bercerita pada gedung si pencakar langit, ia hanya tersenyum lebar sembari menatap segerombolan burung gereja yang mengepakkan sayap mereka hendak pulang kerumahnya.

"Bummie…" panggil seseorang. Kibum tau pasti akan suara itu. Seorang namja yang ia temukan dimalam kemarin. Seorang sahabat yang membuat hatinya berteriak mengiba, Park Kyuhyun.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun, Kyu.. Apa kau sudah siap? Pesawat kita akan lepas landas 1,5 jam lagi" tutur Kibum. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya lembut onyx mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan mantap, dan menorehkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Kibum mampu menangkap arti senyuman itu, walau kini wajahnya masih tertutup rapi oleh perban.

"Kaputusanku sudah bulat Bummie. Aku tak ingin menambah beban appa karenaku. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia menjalani hidup ini. Sudah mencapai titik batasnya, terus berpura-pura akan kebaikannya merawatku Bummie.." kata Kyuhyun. Senyuman itu masih melekat jelas dibibirnya. Bukan senyuman tulus yang ia patri dari relung hatinya, tapi senyum paksa yang ia buat agar gejolak tangisnya tak akan meledak membanjiri pipinya.

Kibum hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar. Ia menunduk sembari berjalan kedalam kamar hotelnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Kibum memutar badannya menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang tampak terlihat tegap. " Bukan appamu Kyu.. Tapi kau. Kau yang telah mencapai titik batas kemampuanmu teman." Gumamnya kecil, dan berlalu pergi.

.

**Appa.. Hyung… Waeyo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Cahngmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku nanti #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Ooc, Typo, Bad language, RnR, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mansion disudut kota Mokpo itu semakin sepi. Hanya gurauan-gurauan angin kecil seakan bermain disekitarnya. Begitu banyak ruang kosong, menjadi salah satu tempat alternative sang kehidupan untuk bermain. Dingin, hampa, bahkan sunyi menjadi teman bermain yang sungguh menarik baginya. Kebahagian mereka tampak jelas tersirat dari seseorang yang melintasi mereka, hanya mampu berdecak merinding dengan apa yang barusan ia rasakan. Hanya satu ruangan yang tak dapat mereka sentuh menjadi area bermain mereka. Sebuah ruang kamar yang dominan berwarna biru, dan juga berbagai pernak-pernik berbaur ikan mendominasi tiap sudut kamarnya. Bau pekat alkhohol yang bercampur apek berbaur jadi satu, hingga mereka merasa takut akan udara menjijikkan yang menguasai segelintir kecil ruangan yang mereka kuasai.

Tampak seorang namja terbaring menelungkup diatas kasur. Pakaiannya yang masih lengkap, sepatu dan juga jaket tebalnya melindungi tubuh kecilnya yang kurus. Walau sang mentari kini tengah bersemangat menyinari tiap sudut kamarnya, dengan cahayanya yang panas, posisinya tetap sama, menelungkup. Seorang namja berdiri diambang pintu. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati namja yang masih tertidur pulas diranjangnya. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang, sembari melepaskan kedua sepatu dan juga jaket tebal yang dipakainya.

Ditatapnya wajah si empunya kamar. Merah, dan juga gelisah. Raut wajah kesedihan tergambar diwajahnya. "Omo.. Hae hyung… Badanmu panas!" panic namja tinggi tersebut, saat tangannya meraba kening Donghae.

"Kyu.. dimana kau saeng? Mianhe Kyu.." racau Donghae. Matanya berair. Dan masih tampak jelas, jejak-jejak bulir air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Namja tinggi tersebut terpaku, menatap sendu kondisi Donghae saat ini "Hyung.. Hyung.." panggil namja tersebut pelan. Digoyangnya badan Donghae perlahan. Donghae menggeliat diatas kasurnya. Dikuceknya kasar matanya, guna memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia beranjak duduk dan beralih menatap seorang namja yang kini berada disampingnya.

"Kau rupanya Changmin. Apa ada kabar tentang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae. Changmin hanya diam. Pandangannya hanya melekat pada sosok hyung sahabatnya dihadapannya kini. Rasa iba sungguh menjalar kerelung bahkan kesudut-sudut kecil dihatinya. Sebuah keluarga yang sungguh kokoh diluar, kini hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang hilang pondasi kekokohannya dari dalam. Bahkan lebih hancur terpuruk sejak Kyuhyun menghilang.

Kyuhyun memang slalu dicap sebagai perusak kebahagian dirumah ini. Identitasnya yang hanya benalu dikeluarga ini, sungguh membuat tuan Park murka dan benci terhadapnya. Tapi, sejak benalu yang merugikan itu mati, apakah tanaman yang merasa teranggu itu merasa bebas? Oh, dia bukanlah benalu.. Kyuhyun bukanlah seorang perusak kebahagiaan kalian, ingat itu!

"Belum rupanya." Gumam Donghae. Donghae beranjak menuju wastafel disudut kamarnya. Dibasuhnya wajahnya yang tampak kusut dan menyedihkan itu. Ia hanya tersenyum miris memandang kondisinya saat ini, Kusut.

"Hyung… Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Badanmu sedang tidak sehat hyung." Kata Changmin. Didekatinya tubuh Donghae yang masih terpaku diwastafel. Ditepuknya pelan bahu kiri Donghae, berharap Donghae akan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Dongsaengku kini menghilang. Dan aku tak tau dimana kini ia berada. Apakah aku harus bersantai saja dirumah? Melihat kondisinya terakhir, apakah ia akan baik-baik saja diluar sana?" Tanya Donghae. Changmin hanya membisu. Dilepasnya perlahan tangannya dari bahu Donghae. Ditatapnya punggung Donghae yang tampak bergetar. Ya, namja pecinta ikan itu tengah menangis. Walau isakan tangis terdengar samar-samar digendang telinga Changmin, ia yakin Donghae kini tengah menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung.." panggil Changmin. Dibaliknya badan Donghae lalu memeluknya. Donghae hanya diam dan tak berniat membalas pelukan Changmin. Matanya kosong menelusuri sesuatu dihadapannya. " Aku memang hyung yang bodoh. Tak pernah sekalipun kutunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya.. dimatanya, aku hanyalah hyung yang paling ia benci dan menyebalkan.. Baik dirumah maupun diluar, aku selalu membullyinya. Tapi, jujur.. aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun…" tutur Donghae.

"Aku juga sampai tak habis fikir kenapa appa terlalu membenci Kyuhyun? Tak bisakah appa merubah sikapnya? Walau bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun tetaplah anak appa dan dongsaengku. Dan kini, setelah ia pergi.. kurasa appa sudah mendapat kebahagiannya. Tapi aku? Aku tak bisa. Kebahagianku hanya bila dia disampingku. Melihat senyumnya, tingkah konyolnya, bahkan sifat jahilnya bila bersama kalian. Dan sikapku padanya? Hanya bisa membuatnya bersedih dan menangis. " tambah Donghae.

" Kau memang bodoh hyung.. kau adalah hyung terbodoh yang pernah ku jumpai. Kau begitu menyayanginya dan juga perhatian padanya. Tapi kenapa kau tak juga menunjukkan rasa sayangmu padanya? Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi perantara antara kau dan dia? Bodoh…" umpat Changmin. Ia ingat betul akan sikap Donghae yang slalu menjadikannya kurir penghubung rasa sayanngnya terhadap Kyuhyun.

[FlashBack]

Changmin tengah asyik-asyiknya memainkan PSPnya di kamar. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar hebat dari sakunya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal akan gangguan yang senantiasa merebut kebahagiannya bersama sang kekasih.

**Drrrtt**

**Drrrtttt**

Walau rasa kesal masih memenuhi hatinya, ia mempause permainannya dan menatap layar handphonenya yang dari tadi memanggil.

"Aishhh.. Hae Hyung.. kau menggangguku bersama Angela.. Ada apa menelfonku malam-malam begini?"

' Ya! Kau itu.. dasar manusia aneh. Oh ya, aku perlu bantuanmu lagi'

"Ada apa dengan Kyu? Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja hyung... biar dia tau kalau kebutuhan yang ia perlukan sebetulnya darimu. Kau terlalu pengecut hyung"

'Jebal..Bila aku yang memberikannya, aku tak ingin ia terlalu dibenci appa lagi.. Tidakkah kau ingat saat malam natal 5 tahun kemarin? Aku memberikannya hadiah dan appa malah murka padanya dan bersikp dingin padanya'

"Arra.. arra… setidaknya kan kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut padanya. Ini kau malah membullyinya habis-habisan."

'Aku hanya ingin melatihnya menjadi sosok namja yang kuat. Aishh kau ini.. mau membantuku atau mau mengintrogasiku hah?'

"Arra… apa yang bisa ku bantu saat ini"

' Ou, bisakah kau memberikannya sepatuku ini? Seperti biasa, aku bertengkar padanya tadi. Dan kurasa saat ini ia berada di tempat kesukaannya, di pantai. Kau temuilah dia, dan berikan sepatu ini padanya… dan ingat, jangan beritahu dia bila sepatu itu dariku… Arraso?'

"Aishh… kau selalu mencari masalah dengannya hyung. Apakah tuan Park ikut andil juga dalam pertengkaran kalian?"

'Ya.. seperti biasa.. aku telah mengaturnya'

**Appa.. Hyung… Waeyo?**

Changmin berjalan santai di koridor sekolah sembari bersenandung ria. Suasana pagi yang masih tampak sepi dengan segelintir siswa satu persatu terlihat. Dipasangnya earphone ke kedua telinganya, menikmati music yang mengalun dan menyalurkannya dalam sebuah tarian.

"Ya!" bentak Changmin saat didapatinya kesenangannya tengah terusik. Ditatapnya sinis seorang namja yang berjalan beriring dengannya. Park Donghae. Yang merusak suasana hati Shim Changmin pagi ini.

"Aishh.. apa memang sudah menjadi tabiatmu mengganggu orang lain hyung?" Tanya Changmin dingin. Donghae hanya tersenyum tertunduk dengan celotehan Changmin, yang menurutnya lucu. Diacaknya surai Changmin dengan gemas, dan membuat namja tersebut semakin berdecak kesal. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu saeng.." tutur Changmin. Changmin menoleh sekilas kearah Donghae, dan kembali memasang earphonenya. Ia menari kecil melewati koridor sekolah. Kini, Donghae berdecak kesal dengan tingkah Changmin yang tak memperdulikannya.

Changmin menghentikan tariannya. Ia menatap lekat sebuah amplop putih yang kini berada ditangannya. Ia beralih menatap Donghae, meminta penjelasan namja tersebut. Donghae hanya tersenyum sekilas membalas tatapan ingin tahu Changmin. "Itu uang 300.000 won. Kau berikan pada Kyuhyun" Bisik Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih bingung akan amplop yang diterimanya.

"Ya! Hyung… apa yang akan kukatakan bila ia menanyaiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan? Otakku terlalu lemah untuk menanggapi pertanyaannya yang teramat rumit itu…" decak Changmin. Sedangkan Donghae? Bukan beralih menatap Changmin, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan berkata," Bilang saja itu uang beasiswa babbo"

[Flashback End]

Donghae tak mampu lagi menumpu berat badannya. Ia merosot jatuh dalam pelukan Changmin. Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae. Ditatapnya raut wajah namja dalam pelukannnya. Berpuluh-puluh peluh mengaliri wajahnya. Raut wajah kemerahan pun turut menjadi pelengkap dalam hiasan menarik diseluk wajahnya. Changmin memegang kening Donghae, dan betapa kagetnya namja jangkung tersebut. Panasnya kini semakin menjadi-jadi. Diangkatnya Donghae dengan gaya bridge style didepan dadanya, dan menjatuhkan Donghae perlahan ditempat tidurnya.

Ditatapnya Donghae dengan tatapan nanar. Buliran bening mengalir sudah dari bendungan retinanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, bila ia tak mampu menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Ia terisak tangis dikamar tersebut. Badannya seketika melemah, dan merosot jatuh kelantai. Changmin menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam tempat tidur Donghae dan menangis dalam dekapan hangat tempat tidur Donghae

Bukan hanya bentuk kecil merah muda tersebut yang merasa kesakitannya, tapi juga dengan retina matanya yang ikut bersedih bersama sanubarinya.

'Kyu..Mianhe' lirih Donghae. Changmin mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap sendu Donghae.

Donghae berusaha untuk duduk, walau dengan susah payah. Dihapusnya bekas airmata Changmin lembut. Ia tersenyum lirih menatap raut wajah Changmin "Jangan menangis lagi saeng.. hyung janji.. tak akan membuat Kyu bersedih lagi. Arrachi?"tutur Donghae dengan polosnya. Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan, walau kini buliran bening itu tengah beradu marathon didalam mulusnya pipi seorang Shim Changmin.

"Kyu.. dimana kau teman? Jebal… kembalilah Kyu. Andai kau melihat betapa rapuhnya Hae hyung saat ini, aku rasa kau akan mengerti betapa sayangnya ia padamu. Kau tak sendiri kawan, masih ada aku, Hae hyung, dan juga Bummie yang akan mendukungmu Chingu.. Jebal, pulanglah Kyu.." batin Chagmin.

**Appa.. Hyung… Waeyo?**

Hiruk pikuk suasana, terdengar jelas dan tampak nyata dimanik mata dua namja yang baru tiba ini. Tatapan mata yang memandang mereka aneh, masih nyata dirasa oleh salah satu namja tersebut. Beijing international airport, tempat dimana mereka bernaung saat ini.

"Gwechana Kyu? " tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik cardigan yang Kibum beri disaat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mendarat. "Kenapa mereka memandangiku seperti itu? Apa aku seperti alien yang akan memakan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Kibum mempeerat rangkulannya dari Kyuhyun dituntunnya namja bersurai coklat itu menuju sebuah kursi panjang diruang tunggu tersebut.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya sesekali. Hari sudah semakin larut, mengingat penerbangan yang mereka gunakan adalah penerbangan terakhir menuju Beijing. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun sekilas. Namja tersebut tampak ketakutan dan juga risih akan dunia baru yang ia kenal. Ia hanya menunduk dalam, bila seseorang menatapnya dengan intens. Terbesit rasa iba menjalar dalam relung batin Kibum. Dilihat dari luar, namja bersurai coklat itu tampak kuat. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan spiritualnya. Dan ditambah dengan kondisinya yang masih terbalut apik oleh perban yang slalu menemaninya kapanpun.

"Bummie..kita sedang menunggu siapa eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Kibum beralih menatap Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya. "Pamanku Kyu.. Dia bilang akan menjemput kita disini. Jadi bersabarlah eoh" jawab Kibum. Ia hanya tertawa garing menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Kau kira aku anak kecil hah? Ck!" desis Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya berdecak kesal dengan penuturan pahit Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil akan pola tingkah yang Kibum tunjukkan.

**Drtt..**

**Drrrttt..**

Kibum meraih handphonenya yang masih setia disaku kantongnya. Ditatapnya sebentar layar persegi panjang tersebut, sebelum mengangkatnya. Sedikit senyuman terlukis disudut bibirnya.

"Ni hao Su fu" ucap Kibum.

"Oh? Ya aku akan kesana.."

Kibum menutup telfonnya dan memasukkan handphonenya kembali kedalam sakunya. Diraihnya semua kopernya dan juga Kyuhyun bersamaan. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran akan sikap Kibum yang seakan terburu-buru ini. "Wae?" tanya Kyuhyu dingin.

"Kita harus cepat Kyu. Pamanku sudah menunggu diterminal 1. Sepuluh menit lagi, kereta bandara akan berangkat. Bila demikian, apa kau mau kita harus berjalan setengah jam untuk sampai kesana?" jawab Kibum panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti langkah besar Kibum. Walau rasa sakit masih menyelimuti seluruh badannya, Kyuhyun mampu bertahan akan itu. "Kyu.. gwechana?" tanya Kibum panic saat didapatinya sahabatnya itu tampak kelelahan jauh dibelakangnya. Jarak mereka kini dari mereka duduk, hanya berjarak kurang dari 100 meter. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah menampakkan kelelahannya. Bukankah itu menandakan bila tubuhnya tak mampu untuk diajak bekerja sama saat ini?

"Gwechanayo Bummie. Aku hanya merasa kesulitan dengan semua perban yang menempel padaku saat ini" tutur Kyuhyun bohong. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapi jawaban dari sahabatnya ini. Kibum tau bila Kyuhyun tengah berbohong padanya, menutupi rasa perih dikulitnya.

"Sabarlah sedikit pabbo.. sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ujar Kibum ketus. Hanya perkataan pedas yang mampu Kibum lontarkan saat ini. Kibum tau, bila Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang manja akan sesuatu yang salah menimpa dirinya. Dia bukanlah tipe namja yang ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya dan ingin dikasihani orang lain. Dan bukanlah hal yang aneh bila ia berkata demikian.

.

.

"Su fu.." panggil Kibum. Dilepasnya semua semua barang yang ia pegang, dan beralih berhambur kedalam pelukan pamannya. Kyuhyun yang hanya berdiri terpaku menatap kehangatan yang tergambar nyata dihadapannya. Sedikit senyum hanya ia torehkan disudut bibirnya, walau hanya ia sendiri yang mampu menyadarinya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Kibum, dan mensejajarkan letaknya berdiri bersama sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kyuhyun sshi?" tanya namja paruhbaya dihadapannya saat ini. Kyuhyun mengangguk perlahan, mengartikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangannya saat ini. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun hangat, sembari menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. "Welcome to Beijing nae aegya…" bisiknya. Kyuhyun sontak kaget atas penuturan namja tersebut. Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang mampu ia lakukan, untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya. Tapi, setitik pencerahan menjalar ke sanubarinya. Setidaknya, ia mampu diterima di negara yang baru ia kunjungi.

"Aigoo.. Su fu. Kurasa Kyu akan tak sadarkan diri atas penuturan Su fu barusan. Ahaha.. Mianhe Kyu, Hangeng Su fu memang seperti itu. Semua temanku slalu dianggapnya sebagai anaknya. Ahha." Tutur Kibum.

Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, dan melemparkan deathglarenya pada Kibum. Kibum hanya terpaku setelah mendapat senyum pembunuh itu dari pamannya. "Ahjussi asli orang Korea? Pelafalannya sungguh luar biasa baik." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Ahjussi? Kau bisa memanggilku dengan su fu, atau appa juga boleh…" jawab tuan Han. Ia hanya tertawa hambar menatap Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. "Memalukan.."gumam Kibum.

"Huh.. ternyata gunyolanku sudah terlalu klasik, hingga kalian berdua tak menggubrisku. Oh, soal pertanyaanmu Kyu. Su fu lahir di Beijing, dan besar di Busan. Jadi, sudah bisa kau tebak sendiri kan?" ujar tuan Han.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk paham. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus pelan, menembus kulit rapuh mereka kini. Kyuhyun hanya bermain dengan fikirannya sendiri memandang Hangeng yang kini dihadapannya. Senyumannya yang hangat, sifatnya yang terkesan ramah, mengingatkannya pada sang appa.

'Appa.. bagaimana kabar appa? Apa appa dan juga Hae hyung menjalani hari kalian kini dengan tenang? Jujur, aku rindu akan kalian berdua..' batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadarnya, ia menangis dalam diam. Tak ada yang menyadari akan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun tersebut. Diam-diam, ia menyeka sendiri airmatanya.

"Aiggoo… apa kau lelah Kyu? Apa kau merasa sakit akan lukamu yang terbuka ini?" tanya tuan Han panic. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah akan penuturan tuan Han yang terkesan memojokkan dirinya. "Bila kau merasa sakit, kau bisa lansung memberitahu Hangeng Su fu.. Kyu. Beliau adalah sorang dokter Kyu…" kata Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir atas perkataan Kibum. Apakah ia sosok yang begitu rapuh dimata mereka saat ini? Ia tak begitu suka atas perubahan sikap mereka nantinya yang seakan memanjakannya.

"Jifan.." panggil seseorang. Seorang yeoja paruhbaya yang berdiri jauh dari tempat mereka, mengukir senyum hangatnya memandang Kibum. Ia berlari perlahan menghampiri Kibum dan memeluknya. " Min A yin… " Kibum membalas pelukan dari yeoja tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum getir memandang pertemuan hangat yang mungkin sangat ia rindukan slama ini. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bila seorang Kyuhyun juga ingin akan pelukan yang didapat oleh sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis agar tak membanjiri perban diwajahnya.

"Kyunnie?" tanya yeoja tersebut, saat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne ahjumma.." jawab Kyuhyun. Yeoja tersebut lansung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senyum hangat yang masih menghiasi bibir mungilnya. "Akhirnya kalian datang dengan selamat. Pe mu dan juga Su fu menunggu kalian dari tadi… Kajja! Pe mu sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk kita semua.. Chakkaman" ajak yeoja tersebut. Ia menarik lengan Kyuhyun perlahan meninggalkan dua namja yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis dengan perilaku yeoja dihadapannya kini. Semua orang menerimanya disini. Arti kekeluargaan yang sangat ia rindukan, kini satu persatu ia dapatkan didalam keluarga kecil tuan Han.

" Anak itu hanya tampak kuat diluarnya saja Su fu. Begitu banyak kejadian pahit yang harus ia alami selama di Korea.. aku membawanya kemari, agar sejenak ia mampu mengobati rasa sakitnya tersebut. Apakah Su fu yakin bisa mengobatinya?" tanya Kibum.

Tuan Han hanya tersenyum memandang kebersamaan istrinya dan juga namja yang dibawa oleh keponakannya barusan, " Psikisnya memang tengah terguncang saat ini. Tapi, Su fu dan juga Pe mu akan berusaha mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang terenggut itu. Bila kau tak membawanya dan terus membiarkannya disana, Su fu yakin seratus persen.. tingkat kedepresiannya akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Su fu kadang berfikir, apa yang mereka lakukan pada anak itu? Hingga membuatnya menjadi demikian?"tutur Tuan Han.

Kibum hanya diam akan penuturan tuan Han yang terkesan bertanya itu. Tuan Han melangkah pergi menyusul Kyuhyun dan juga Nyonya Min sembari mengangkut koper-koper yang dibawa oleh dua namja muda barusan. Kibum masih terpaku, menatap punggung Tuan Han yang seakan masih bertanya padanya. Semua fakta akan Kyuhyun sudah berada diujung lidahnya, tapi bagi Kibum.. menceritakan fakta yang teramat pahit tersebut pada dunia barunya Kyuhyun, sama saja menjadi palu pengetuk pilu dihatinya yang kini tertidur. Hanya dirinya..Kim Kibum, yang tau akan semuanya. Dan biarlah orang baru didunia barunya kini berada, menganggap seorang Park Kyuhyun yang sebatang kara, mengidap penyakit kejiwaan karena perlakuan teman-temannya… sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kajja Bummie!" panggil tuan Han, saat menyadari Kibum yang masih terpaku ditempatnya berdiri.

**Appa.. Hyung… Waeyo?**

Duduk disore hari, menikmati sisa hari yang akan berakhir. Corak kemerahan yang terlihat kontras dengan warna biru itu, terkesan lembut tuk dipandang. Tak kalah jua akan deru ombak yang bergelung, menjadi pemandu para burung gereja kembali pada sangkar emas pujaan mereka. Dan disinilah, Park Donghae merenung. Ia tersenyum lembut menyaksikan ombak kecil yang sesekali menyentuh jemari kakinya yang terluntai pasrah. Sendiri. Ya, hanya ia seorang dan juga gemercik air laut serta semilir angin yang sesekali menggodanya.

"Pantas Kyu selalu betah berada disini. Baru sebentar saja aku disini, semua rasa sedihku lenyap seketika. Pantai memang bisa diandalkan menjadi pelipur lara kita…" gumam Donghae.

"Huh.. dasar Dongsaeng tak tau diuntung. Seenaknya saja ia bisa lari dariku… awas saja bila nanti ia kembali. Akan kuberi perhitungan padanya." Ujar Donghae bermonolog. Ia tersenyum kembali, memandangi hamparan laut lepas dihadapannya. Sesekali Donghae berteriak lepas, melepaskan semua beban yang kini sedang diembannya.

"Hae ah.." panggil seseorang. Donghae beralih menatap sumber suara. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan memberi hormat pada seorang namja dihadapannya. Namja paruh baya tersebut tersenyum ramah akan perlakuan Donghae yang kini kembali seperti dahulu.

"Ada perlu apa appa kemari?" tanya Donghae. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan bahu Donghae. "Sepertinya kau sudah membaik Hae-ah.. Appa bahagia melihatnya"jawab Tuan Park.

"Ne appa" ujar Donghae singkat. Donghae hanya menunduk hormat, sedangkan tuan Pak masih dengan sikap wibawanya yang tersenyum sayang pada buah hatinya. "Apa kau masih memikirkan anak itu nae aegya?" tanya tuan Park.

"Anni appa.. " jawab Donghae singkat. Bohong bila Donghae berkata tidak. Sejujurnya, ia masih memikirkan keberadaan dongsaeng satu-satunya, yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya. Kebohongan yang ia ciptakan hanya alibinya belaka yang memang sengaja ia buat.

"Hae-ah" gumam tuan Park. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menatap intens manik mata Tuan Park yang kini tampak begitu serius dimatanya.

"Malam ini… kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Appa hanya ingin mempermudah laju bisnis appa disana. Kau tak keberatan kan Hae?" tanya Tuan Park. Donghae diam sesaat. Walau terkesan menyetujui, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi pernyataan dari tuan Park. Ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi argumentasinya, yang terlihat konyol dimata tuan Park.

"Ne appa" jawab Donghae lirih. Mengucapkan kata iya, memaksa ia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun. Hatinya meringis. Bila ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang nantinya akan kembali? Hanya fikiran itu yang tersemat dalam batinnya.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Huweee.. .. Bosan Chingu?**

**Mianhe kalo iya.. habis Amoree bingung atas pembagian waktu antara UTS dan juga Hutang story yang diminta ma sobat Amoree…**

**Jeongmal Mianhe, kalau chap ini Kurang memuaskan kalian.. hiks hiks.. **

**Aku janji, chap kedepan akan lebih cetar membahana lagiiii…. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan ngereview ya.. semakin banyak review kalian, semakin semangat Amoree nulisnya.**

**Masa' yang view dan visitors banyak amat, kok yang review dikit. Jadi, biarpun para readers punya atau gag punya akun.. teteap review ne…. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hae-ah" gumam tuan Park. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya menatap intens manik mata Tuan Park yang kini tampak begitu serius dimatanya.

"Malam ini… kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Appa hanya ingin mempermudah laju bisnis appa disana. Kau tak keberatan kan Hae?" tanya Tuan Park. Donghae diam sesaat. Walau terkesan menyetujui, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah menanggapi pernyataan dari tuan Park. Ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk melindungi argumentasinya, yang terlihat konyol dimata tuan Park.

"Ne appa" jawab Donghae lirih. Mengucapkan kata iya, memaksa ia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun. Hatinya meringis. Bila ia pergi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun yang nantinya akan kembali? Hanya fikiran itu yang tersemat dalam batinnya.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Cahngmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku nanti #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Ooc, Typo, Bad language, RnR, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cicit merdu segelintir burung yang slalu hadir menyapa dipagi hari, tak dapat ditangkap oleh panca pendengar. Cahaya pagi yang slalu merajai diawal hari, kini berganti dengan hawa dingin hembusan angin yang bergandeng akrab dengan rintik hujan menghiasi sudut kota Beijing. Seorang namja yang hanya diam diranjangnya, menatap datar lukisan yang Tuhan buat dari sudut jendela kamarnya. Setitik tetesan air yang merembes menjadi kabut dalam bingkai jendelanya, seakan bercerita padanya. Liukan-liukan indah yang tergambar dari jalannya rembesan tersebut, hanya membuatnya sedikit menarik simpul dari bibirnya.

"Kyu…" sapa seseorang. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah suara. Sebuah suara yang familiar didengarnya dari ambang pintu. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ah.. Min A Yin.." jawabnya singkat. Min A Yin Sungmin, melangkah masuk kedalam. Ia duduk disudut ranjang Kyuhyun. Hanya sebuah senyuman hangat, yang ia tampilkan membalas sapaan singkat Kyuhyun.

"Wae Kyu? Apa yang kau fikirkan eum?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu menunduk. Dimainkannya jemari-jemarinya abstrak, menandakan memang ada yang tengah ia sembunyikan. Sungmin bergerak mendekati letak duduk Kyuhyun. Didekapnya pelan tubuh namja tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya terpaku. Tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

" Jangan bersedih lagi ne… ada A yin dan juga Su fu yang akan slalu didekatmu chagi.." tuturnya lembut. Tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Sungmin, slalu menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun. Dibalasnya pelukan Sungmin dengan lembut. Dipejamkannya kedua manik matanya perlahan, seakan tengah merasa candu yang kini hinggap dibentuk merah muda paling dalam tubuhnya.

"Kajja.. Su fu sudah menunggu untuk sarapan.."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum saat ini, dengan kondisi baru yang ia temui. Diikutinya langkah Sungmin yang menarik lengannya pelan, meninggalkan singasananya yang masih tertata rapi. Langkah kecil yang berpijak inci demi inci, nampak tak sesulit sejak hari kemarin. Dengan sabarnya, Sungmin memapah Kyuhyun menuju ruang keluarga. Senyum hangat yang slalu ia lontarkan, tak pernah pudar dari bibir pulmnya.

"Pagi Kyu" sapa Hangeng. Ia menyeruput teh hangatnya yang tersaji dihadapannya. Duduk santai sembari menonton tv. Dua hal tersebut, yang menjadi pemandangannya belaka. Kyuhyun memajukan pandangannya ke kanan dan juga kekiri ruangan tengah mencari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang slalu hadir disampingnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ia juga yang membawanya menyebrang hingga kenegara asing ini.

"Bummie dimana Su fu? Sejak aku bangun, aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Kyuhyun, walau tatapannya masih mencari-cari sosok tersebut.

"Tadi pagi.. Jifan sudah berangkat ke Kanada Kyu. Dia tak berani membangunkanmu, karena kau terlihat kelelahan Kyu. Jadi, ia pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu denganmu" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia sudah mengerti akan keadaan yang memaksanya tersebut. Tujuan utamanya hanya pergi menemui Appanya yang kini berada di Kanada, bukan di Beijing. Karnanyalah, karna Park Kyuhyunlah ia harus mengalihkan sebentar tujuannya ke negera bamboo ini.

Bukan maksud hatinya meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri disana, tapi… bila Kibum membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya ke negara dimana appanya tinggal, itu sama halnya bila Kyuhyun harus mati secara perlahan. Mengingat, persahabatan appanya dan juga tuan Park yang terjalin cukup harmonis didalam bidang bisnis mereka yang berjalan. Appa Kibum memang bukanlah yang akan membunuhnya, tetapi tuan Parklah. Ia yang akan membunuh hati anaknynya ini, bila ia kembali mencium keberadaan Kyuhyun yang menumpang hidup pada sahabat bisnisnya. Dan untuk itulah, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun kedalam keluarga bibi dan juga pamannya. Sebuah negosiasi yang Kibum tawarkan terhadap bibi dan pamannya. Sebuah negosiasi yang harus menutup rapat kehidupan Kyuhyun yang tercatat begitu kelam dahulu. Dan sebuah negosiasi yang bertujuan baik demi kesembuhan sahabatnya ini.

"Karna kau sudah bangun, ayo kita sarapan dahulu sebelum kerumah sakit" tutur Hangeng. ia memimpin langkah menuju ruang makan disebelah kiri tempat mereka berbincang. Sebuah hidangan yang cukup sederhana, namun tampak lezat disantap tersaji indah diatas meja makan. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menduduki kursi yang terlampir disamping kursi kepala keluarga.

"Hn, nanti kau akan berjumpa dengan seorang uisa yang akan menanganimu Kyu. Namanya Siwon. Ia dokter muda yang sudah berpengalaman dibidangnya, jadi serahkan saja semuanya padanya ne.."

"Su fu.. aku bukan anak kecil lagi, yang harus berulang kali Su fu mengajariku agar aku mengerti. Aku sudah paham atas penjelasan Su Fu..bahkan aku sudah hafal akan tiap kata yang Su Fu katakan" tutur Kyuhyun. Hangeng dan juga Sungmi hanya tertawa lepas atas keluhan Kyuhyun tersebut. Kehangatan yang tercipta indah dipagi harinya Kyuhyun. Suasana ini yang slalu ia rindukan disaat dirumah, bercengkrama hangat bersama hyung dan juga appanya tercinta.

"Oh ya A yin.. Su fu... dari semalam, aku hanya melihat kalian berdua dirumah ini. Apakah anak-anak kalian tak berada dirumah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sekejap, kehangatan tersebut sirnalah sudah bersama gemuruh yang berkumandang samar diluar rumah tersebut. Sungmin hanya tersenyum getir menanggapi penuturan retoris yang terlontar indah dari bibir Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Hangeng. Ia hanya meneguk air putih dihadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari kejanggalan dari perkataannya, segera memberikan sebuah serbet terhadap Hangeng. Hangeng yang menerima kain tersebut, lansung mengelap sisa air yang masih membanjiri daerah bibirnya dengan pelan.

"Mianhe…" lirih Kyuhyun. Diraihnya cepat jemari-jemari Sungmin yang terkulai dihadapannya. Sungm mendongak. Memandang sendu obsidian mata Kyuhyun yang terfokus terhadapnya.

"Gwechanayo Kyu.." tutur Sungmin.

"Hn, kami tak mempunyai anak Kyu. Mengingat kondisi rahim Sungmin yang tak memungkinkan untuk kami mempunyai anak. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun… aku tetap mencintainya sampai kapanpun. Ikrar janji yang terucap didepan pendeta, takkan pernah aku tarik kembali.. aku mencintai istriku apa adanya. Mencintai semua kekurangan dan juga kelebihan diantara kami." Jelas Hangeng. Sungmin menunduk akan pernyataan Hangeng tersebut. Sebuah pernyataan yang harus membuka lukanya kembali. Sebuah luka yang tanpa diduga telah tergambar indah dihatinya, menemani seluruh hidupnya diatas penyesalannya sebagai seorang istri. Kyuhyun memandang raut sedih dimanik mata Sungmin. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya terhadap Sungmin, dan berhasil membuat yeoja tersebut menatapnya.

"Min A Yin, Han Su fu.. ada aku disini. Izinkan aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil kalian. Menjadi pelengkap dikeluarga harmonis kalian. Walau aku rasa hal itu tak cukup pantas aku ucapkan saat ini."

Hangeng dan juga Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun intens atas penuturannya barusan. Kyuhyun hanya melongo, mengerjapkan matanya memandang dua suami istri yang memandangnya seakan ingin memangsanya.

"Apa aku salah? Mianhe kalau perkataanku terlalu lancang…" tutur Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya, dan beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mencerna semua keadaan sekitar. Ia memeluk tubuh ringkih itu pelan, menyalurkan semua rasa sayang yang memang sudah menjadi bagian hidup yeoja tersebut. Dikecupnya lembut pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Anni… A Yin sungguh bahagia bila memang begitu.." ucap Sungmin lirih. Kyuhyun mendongak, memandang sosok yeoja tersebut. Setitik cairan bening, jatuh membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia menangis. Kyuhyun tertohok melihat itu semua. Perlahan, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghapus jejak air matanya Sungmin dengan jemari-jemari tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum lirih, lalu berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Min A Yin…". Sungmin menggeleng dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Panggil aku eomma Kyu…" tutur Sungmin retoris. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, walau kini bulir bening yang tersimpan dibalik obsidian matanya bebas dari dekapan hatinya. Bukan tangis kesakitan. Dan bukan tangis ketakutan akan kejamnya jalan hidupnya. Tapi sebuah tangis bahagia.. tangis haru yang memang slalu ia dambakan dan juga rindukan. Kebahagian yang telah membuncah dihatinya, disaat keberadaannya kini diakui oleh orang lain.

"Eomma.."

"Dan jangan lupa dengan appa, ne…" desak Hangeng dengan senyum hangatnya yang terhias indah dalam wajah tampannya. Ia berdiri, beranjak memeluk istrinya dan juga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam. Dan lagi-lagi ia menangis. Tampak cengeng memang. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Bersetan dengan perkataan orang-orang yang mengatakan bila ia terlalu cengeng atau bagaimanapun. Dan yang terpenting saat ini, satu kebahagian lagi telah ia dapatkan. Ayah dan ibu angkat yang bisa menyayanginya.

'Appa..Hyung…bogoshippo'

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

.

Deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal dengan merdunya, menghiasi tiap sudut kamar bernuansa putih gading ini. Gerakan resah dan juga gelisah tercetak indah diraut wajah namja yang kini berada diatas ranjangnya. Selimut tebal yang tadinya membungkus tubuhnya, kini hanya tersisa dirinya seorang yang terlentang menantang nafas malam yang begitu dingin terasa.

'Nado saranghe..Teuki'

'Bila aku bukan anakmu..kenapa kau memberi margaku sama denganmu appa? Kenapa kau tak membiarkan margaku sama dengan ayah kandungku hah'

'Anak kita akan menjadi namja yang begitu tampan sepertimu teuki..'

'Bila kau membenciku.. tak menjadi masalah untukku. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan menemuimu dan membuatmu bertekuk lutut dihadapanku appa…'

Tuan Park semakin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat yang bercucuran membasahi piyama tidurnya. Lenguhan yang tak beraturan, terdengar sudah menjadi simfoni yang terlalu abstrak untuk diartikan.

'Aku tak berniat membohongimu, teuki. Tapi, takdir yang menyeretku kelingkaran ini. Mianhe'

Tuan Park membuka matanya dengan cepat, beranjak duduk walau masih deru nafasnya yang saling berkejar. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang mewahnya. Ia hanya terdiam. Masih mengatur nafasnya agar kembali kedalam tingkat normal.

'Kenapa..kalian slalu hadir dalam tidurku. Bahkan kau Kyu. Belum puas kau mengusik hidupku, kau juga mengusik ketenangan dalam mimpiku…'

Tuan Park beralih menatap nakas kecil disamping ranjangnya. Sebuah gelas yang terisikan air putih, terpajang manis disana. Ia mengambil gelas tersebut hendak meminumnya. Tetapi, gerak tangannya terhenti, saat didapatinya sebuah foto cantik yang berhias figura unik yang melindunginya. Sebuah foto pernikahan, yang begitu serasi terpampang indah. Sebuah foto pernikahan, antara Park Jungsoo dan juga Kim Heechul.

Senyuman tipis, menghiasi bibir tuan Park saat memandangi foto tersebut. Tak ada yang tau apa arti dari senyumannya tersebut. Jemari tangannya perlahan meremas figura tersebut, dan bebrapa saat kemudian dilemparnya keras kedinding dihadapannya. Raut wajahnya yang semula menampakkan kesenduan dibalik onyx matanya, kini menjadi merah..menahan semua kebuncahan amarah yang sudah melekat erat menyelimuti hati kecilnya.

Ia menunduk. Mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburunya secara liar. Dicengkramnya erat selimut tebal yang terkulai tak beraturan disekitarnya. "Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya… Enyahlah kalian dari kehidupanku" tuturnya bermonolog.

"Teuki.." panggil seseorang. Suara lirih yang mendayu, tertangkap jelas dalam gendang telinga Tuan Park. Panggilan sayang yang terlalu familiar baginya. Sebuah suara yang slalu hadir menemui bahkan menenami setiap mimpi yang slalu ia lalui.

Perlahan, Tuan Park mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Matanya berair, saat didapatinya sosok yeoja yang tampak begitu anggun dengan pakaian lansungannya. Ia tersenyum sinis menatap keanggunan yang terlampir dibalik balutan tersebut. Dia melangkah, dengan sebuah senyum anggun yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Benarkah kau Chullie?" tanyanya sarkatis. Tak ada jawaban. Yeoja tersebut tetap melangkah menghampiri tuan Park yang masih terduduk disingasananya. Perlahan, ia duduk disamping tuan Park, walau senyuman yang masih melekat manis dibibirnya.

"Melihat wajahmu..aku sudah terlalu muak Chullie"

"Teuki.." paggilnya

Tuan Park hanya diam, dan tak memperdulikan panggilan tersebut. Hawa dingin mulai menyapanya, menyelimuti tubuhnya yang masih membisu.

"Waktu yang akan mengungkapkannya Teuki. Rasa benci yang slalu kau pupuk sekian lamanya, akan runtuh bila ia sudah berkata, Teuki. Bagaimanapun..aku dan juga Kyu..akan slalu menyayangimu chagi" tutur Heechul. Hembus angin malam yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela yang memang tak tertutup rapat, slalu menari indah menggoda bulu kuduk tuan Park. Tarian indah dari angin tersebut juga, membawa tubuh Heechul larut tak tersisa dari pandangan.

"Waktu? Bukankah waktu sudah mengatakannya? Apa kau ingin mengubah sudut pandangku Chagi?" monolognya sendiri.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

Kyuhyun terpana akan ruangan yang tengah ia masuki saat ini. Tertata rapi, dan juga canggih. Terlihat jelas dari berbagai peralatan medis yang terpajang indah, memenuhi tiap sudut dari ruangan tersebut. Bebauan obat yang menyeruak menusuk penciuman diluar, tak sampai hati menyentuh keelokan ruangan ini. Aroma Lavender sebagai aroma terapi yang baik, mendominasi tiap sudutnya. Nyaman dan begitu damai.

"Wae Kyu? Ayo masuk..jangan hanya berdiam diri disana" tegur Hangeng. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan yang membuatnya kagum. Pandangannya tak henti-hentinya menelisik tiap inci. Kyuhyun beranjak duduk, mengekori Hangeng yang sudah duduk dari tadi di Sofa yang terpajang indah di bagian tengah ruangan tersebut.

"Dimana uisanya Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hangeng tak menjawab. Ia juga tampak bingung. Ruangan yang mereka tempati sungguh terasa hampa dan begitu sepi tanpa si empunya.

**Cklek!**

Kyuhyun dan juga Hangeng menatap sesorang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu sebelah kiri tempat mereka duduk. Seorang pria paruh baya, dengan setelan kemeja coklat susu dan juga celana dasar yang membuatnya sedikit lebih elegant. Hangeng beranjak dari duduknya, menyapa pria tersebut dengan ramah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia masih termangu, memandang heran akan dua sosok namja yang tengah bercengkrama dengan hangatnya.

"Ah.. ini dia Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah. Dan Kyu..beliau adalah Choi Siwon, uisa yang akan menanganimu" tutur Hangeng. Kyuhyun berdiri, lalu menunduk hormat sebagai tanda sopan santunnya. Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

"Annyeonghaseo Kyuhyun sshi?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget akan penuturan Siwon. logat bicara yang diucapkan Siwonlah yang membuatnya tak habis fikir. "Aku memang asli dari Korea Kyuhyun ssi. Bukankah itu bagus? Mengingat kita dari rumpun yang sama?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Dengan kondisinya seperti ini, aku rasa ia bisa menjalani pengobatannya" ujar Siwon kepada Hangeng

"Tidakkah diperlukan sebuah tes atau pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu Siwon-ah? Aku merasa kau terlalu tergesa-gesa"

"Penilaianku tak pernah salah, hyung. Dan aku rasa, Kyuhyun ssi juga ingin melakukannya dengan cepat. Bukankah begitu Kyuhyun ssi?"

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengerti akan laju pembicaraan dua namja dihadapan mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Hangeng hanya mendesah pasrah akan keputusan Siwon yang terlalu terburu-buru ini menurutnya. Dan Siwon? tersenyum kemenangan melihat raut putus asa dari namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

Seorang namja mengaduk ramen dihadapannya ini tanpa bersemangat. Tak ada niat sedikitpun dari raut hampa miliknya, untuk memakan ramen yang telah mengembang tersebut. Pandangannya terlalu kosong, untuk menyadari nasib makanan yang tak layak lagi untuk dimakan itu. Tangannya yang lincah, terus mengaduk mie yang sudah tak beraturan itu dengan gerakan abstrak yang dihasilkannya.

"Hae ah" seru seseorang. Donghae menatap bosan seruan namja yang memanggilnya. Ia kembali menunduk, menatap kosong ramen yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Kau kenapa Hae-ah?" tanya namja bergummy smile a.k.a Eunhyuk. Donghae menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Diambilnya ramen yang telah mengembang dimangkuknya masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Eunhyuk hanya tak habis fikir akan sikap sahabat karibnya akhir-akhir ini. ia terus menyeruput susu strawberry kotaknya sambil memandang Donghae dengan tatapan takjub menegangkannya.

"Kau tampak mengerikan Hae-ah. Apa kau sungguh bosan, karna bocah itu tak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya minggu-minggu ini?"

Donghae mendongak. Menatap nanar sahabat yang memang seiya sekata baginya. Sumpit yang dari tadi digenggamnya, diletakkan keatas meja dengan tidak semangatnya. "Kyu… dia nae dongsaeng, Hyuk"

Tak ada ekspresi kaget atau salah tingkah yang terlalu dari Eunhyuk. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seirama deru nafas Donghae. Sedikit senyum ia tampilkan diwajah tampannya. Donghae hanya diam menatap pola tingkah Eunhyuk yang terkesan terlalu biasa itu.

"Jadi bocah itu adikmu Hae? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku?" tanyanya santai.

"Keadaan yang memaksaku harus demikian Hyuk. Dan kini, dia pergi.. "

Eunhyuk hanya mengernyit heran akan penuturan Donghae. Tampilan kerutan yang tergambar indah didahi mulusnya, menandakan sudah bila otaknya yang terlalu standar itu, tengah berfikir keras.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu Hae."

Donghae membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia menyender kepunggung kursi dengan lunglainya. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae memulai ceritanya..semuanya. ia bercerita tentang keluarganya yang memang telah rapuh dan tua, bahkan akan kebenaran Kyuhyun yang bukan merupakan dongsaeng kandungnya. Dan penyataan bercampur fakta yang Donghae lontarkan tersebut, membuat Eunhyuk sedikit membulatkan matanya yang memang tampak menyipit itu.

"Hae ah… Aku yakin, dia pasti akan kembali."

"Begitukah?"

"Heum.. dia takkan meninggalkan kalian seutuhnya. Dan dia akan kembali Hae-ah. appamu mungkin telah memintanya pergi..Tapi dia? Kalian adalah keluarganya. Walaupun bukan sedarah, tapi ingatlah… tali silahturahmi sesama keluarga takkakn pernah terputus Hae"

"Aku harap.. semua perkataanmu benar Hyukkie"

Donghae menunduk dalam. Larut akan semua nasihat yang diucapkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Heii sobat! Bukankah kau kemari ingin menemuiku untuk bersenang-senang? Kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk begitu?"

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Senyum paksa sebagai tanda sopan santun terhadap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk beranjak dari kursinya dan beralih menuju Donghae yang masih tak bersemangatnya. Dipegangnya kedua bahunya Donghae dari belakang, seraya mengajaknya untuk berdiri dan juga menampakkan semangatnya yang terkubur didalam hatinya.

"Kajja! Kita kepantai, menikmati semilir angin laut yang menyapu rasa sedih seluruh jiwa raga kita yang kotor ini..Kajja Kajja!" tutur Eunhyuk sok puitis. Donghae tersenyum kecil akan penempatan kata Eunhyuk yang tak beraturan dan seirama tersebut. Melihat senyum simpul dari Donghae, Eunhyuk lalu mendorong punggung Donghae menuju tempat tujuan mereka, meninggalkan semangkuk ramen yang masih terisi penuh di cafe daerah Mokpo tersebut.

.

Mereka pergi kedermaga, dan berdiam diri menatap para nelayan yang tengah sibuk mengangkut hasil tangkapan yang mereka dapatkan. Eunhyuk melirik sekilas namja disampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi, yang ia dapati hanyalah sosok Donghae yang tampak kosong. Ia mendesah pasrah. Menjambak kesal rambut blondenya, menyalurkan aspirasi dari rasa frustasi yang telah membuncah dihatinya.

"Hae-ah" panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ne"

"Untuk apa kita disini? Hanya ada sekelompok nelayan yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka saja.. lagipula, disini terlalu berisik Hae. Kajja kita kepantai" bujuk Eunhyuk.

"Apakah waktu dan takdir mempermainkanku Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Nde?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah polosnya. Sedikit senyum paksa mengembang dibibirnya. "Aku tak ingin kesana. Disana, ditempat itu.. dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dikala ia sedih.. Aku tak ingin kesana.. "

Eunhyuk hanya membisu. Matanya menerawang jauh, menelisik tiap inci kegiatan yang tersuguh di obsidian matanya. Cahaya mentari yang terik, menusuk hingga sudut-sudut ruang aorta yang terselubung, membuat namja bergummy smile itu sedikit meringis.

"Waktu dan takdir, seringkali mempermainkanku. Apakah aku harus menghentikan permainan mereka yang terlalu kekanakkan?"

"Nde?"

"Aku sudah lelah. Bosan dengan permainan yang mereka lemparkan padaku. Aku..Park Donghae, akan melupakannya"

Desir ombak yang menerjang kerangka kapal nelayan yang bedermaga, sesekali melantunkan irama indahnya menggoda gendang telinga kedua namja yang masih larut dalam fikiran mereka. Donghae beranjak pergi meninggalkan dermaga tersebut. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih membatu ditempatnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Ia hanya menatap nanar punggung sahabatnya satu ini yang melangkah gontai meninggalkan dermaga ini.

"Dengan sikapmu yang demikian, apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja Park Donghae?" gumam Eunhyuk.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

Donghae melangkah gontai, menelusuri tiap tapak jalan disekitar pelabuhan. Semilir angin terkadang menyapanya lembut, memainkan sedikit untaian rambut coklatnya bergerak lepas. Deretan kapal nelayan yang memenuhi isi dermaga, dan juga kebisingan yang terjadi disana.. tak membuat Donghae risih dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Eunhyuk yang mengekori langkah Donghae dibelakangnya, hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti jejak langkah Donghae.

"Kita akan kemana Hae? Cuaca hari ini sungguh panas.. dan aku juga sudah lelah" keluh Eunhyuk. Donghae tak menjawab. Langkahnya juga masih terayun pasti menelusuri tiap jalan yang dilaluinya. Alur pandangannya pun tetap sama. Melihat semua kegiatan yang tercipta didermaga ini.

"Hae-ah"

"Kalau kau lelah..kau bisa tinggalkan aku Hyuk. Aku masih ingin disini" Jawaban Donghae, dan membuat Eunhyuk kalah telak.

Eunhyuk tetap mengikuti langkah kaki Donghae. Walau rasa lelah dan juga letih dideranya, ia juga tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang disini. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisinya yang memang patut untuk dihibur.

Tak hanya kebisingan antar manusia yang tercipta disini. Laju kendaraan yang menderu-deru ikut andil dalam simphoni siang di area dermaga ini, dan juga melantun dengan syahdu berbaur.

"Hae.. Ya! Park Donghae" Eunhyuk sedikit berlari mendekati Donghae dihadapannya. Dicengkramnya erat bahu Donghae. Donghae tersentak kaget dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Ya! Kau itu namja. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini, aku sungguh kasihan terhadapmu Hae. Kau tampak seperti namja yang telah dicampakkan Hae-ah. Dimana sosok Park Donghae yang aku kenal dulu Hah?"decak Eunhyuk kesal. Donghae hanya tersenyum remeh. Bukan senyum yang tertuju untuk Eunhyuk, melainkan untuk dirinya seorang.

"Kau memang benar Hyuk. Walaupun aku sudah berjanji akan melupakan semua kejadian yang aku alami, tapi tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan Hyuk. Aku bingung. Cara apa yang harus aku tempuh, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk memegang kedua bahu Donghae, dan menatapnya intens lalu berkata " Kuatkan hatimu. Dan katakana padanya jika semuanya baik-baik saja Hae. Semua terasa sulit untuk kau lalui, itu semua karna dirimu sendiri Hae. Karna kau lah yang membuat semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Arrachi?" Donghae mengangguk pasti. Sedikit senyum, tergambar indah di bibirnya.

"Lupakan kejadian kemarin. Dan terus melangkah menuju hari esok..begitukah?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Hahh.. aku lapar. Ayo kita makan terlebih dahulu, sebelum kau pulang Hae"

Donghae mengangguk. Ia berjalan santai mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk. Ia masih terus memikirkan semua perkataan Eunhyuk tadi. Sedikit senyum tergores sudah dibibirnya, merasa sebuah jawaban yang membuat hatinya gembira kian menghampirinya. Donghae terus mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan raut bahagia yang kini membingkai wajahnya. Tak ada lagi guratan jengah ataupun pilu yang terukir disana. Donghae, ya Park Donghae..sudah kembali ke jati dirinya seorang.

"Kajja Hae ah.. sebelum kau kembali ke Seoul, aku ingin makan dahulu bersamamu" teriak Eunhyuk yang kini bersebrang jalan dari Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum dan terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga…..

BRUAKK

Eunhyuk hanya membatu dengan apa pemandangan yang tersuguh indah dihadapannya. Seseorang yang teramat ia kenal, kini terbaring bersimbah darah segar bersamanya. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar, sontak berubah haluan menyaksikan peristiwa yang sungguh tragis tersebut. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Ia masih membatu, meyakinkan dirinya seorang apakah ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

Donghae Pov

Aku masih berfikir tentang perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. Dia benar. Aku harus kuat dan kembali bangkit. Aku tak ingin jika ia kembali, dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini…ia akan mengutukku dengan perkataan pedasnya. Dan kini, aku telah berjanji pada diriku seorang, jika aku akan kembali pada keceriaanku dan aku akan menyambutnya kembali dengan sikap asliku yang slama ini telah aku sembunyikan darinya.

Aku terus melangkah menuju Eunhyuk yang kini telah diujung sebrang menantiku dengan gummy smilenya. Aku membalas senyuman tersebut,seraya mensugestikan diriku sendiri agar melupakan semua peristiwa kelam diantara aku dan juga dongsaengku, Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah ringan dan juga senyum bahagia yang melingkar dibibirku, aku menghampiri Eunhyuk tanpa melihat sekitarku. Tanpaku sadari, sebuah truk pengangkut barang datang menghampiriku dan menabrak tubuhku tanpa ampun darinya. Tubuhku sedikit melambung dengan hantaman yang aku rasa.

Aku berhasil mendarat dijalanan dengan cairan merah melindungi tubuhku dengan suhu hangat yang dimilikinya. Aku hanya diam. Masih mencerna dengan apa yang barusan terjadi padaku.

Kuangkat sedikit kepalaku, menatap sahabatku yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Ia hanya terdiam, dengan raut wajahnya yang kaget melihatku. Tanpa kusadari, ku ukir senyumku dengan ringan menatap wajahnya. "aku akan melupakan semuanya" gumamku.

Cairan merah tersebut masih menyelimuti tubuhku dengan hangatnya. Tak ada rasa lain yang dapat aku rasakan selain kehangatan dari darah segar yang keluar dari tubuhku ini. satu persatu, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang datang menghampiriku seakan aku adalah sirkus yang layak ditonton.

Mataku semakin berat untuk bertumpu memandang keadaan sekitarku. Kepalaku kian pusing dan juga penglihatanku yang perlahan mengabur. Telah kucoba untuk bertahan, tapi apa dayaku. Daya tarik yang kuterima dari keadaanku yang lemah, memaksaku untuk segera istirahat sejenak, walau posisiku saat ini bisa dikatakan tidak pantas untuk ku beristirahat.

"Hae-ah"

Terdengar samar namun jelas, aku mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang memanggil namaku. Ingin kujawab panggilan tersebut. Tetapi, mulutku seakan terkunci dan juga tenggorokanku yang mulai tercekat, tak juga mau untuk diajak berkompromi.

Tapi, hanya satu kata yang tanpa aku sadari terus bermain dalam ingatan dan juga fikiranku..yakni "aku akan melupakan semuanya"

Donghae End

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

**TBC**

**Chap 5 akhirnya update… mianhe buat para reader yang dah lama beuner nungguin efef abal dari amoree ini. Habis, dibeberapa minggu ini amoree harus ngadapi ujian semester yang harus mengukung dan memeras otak amoree lebih keras sih!**

**Kan amoree jadi galau jadinya ehhee. Oea.. buat Park Jungsoo a.k.a Teuki, Hbd a oppa. Dan amore harap di ultah oppa tahun ini, sifat oppa ama Kyu bisa berubah baik. ihihi**

**Tapi, amoree harap di chap ini..kalian semua puas ya….(Anda puas..saya #) dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan jejak kalian ya, biar amore lebih bersemangat lagi. Coz, amoree ngerasa sekarang efef ni udah kurang peminatnya sih. Dan satu lagi, kalau ada yang minta buat dipanjangi lagi ceritanya, mianhe.. kayaknya amoree gag bisa nyanggupi lebih jauh dari ini. tapi, ini cukup kan?**

**Tapi, thanks to :**

**ChoithyaraELF** : Beneran chingu?#pasang evil smirk# kalau gag gimana? Ihihi. Tapi, Yesungdalah…ntar amoree yang berbicara. Gomapta chingu^^

: mianhe chingu amoree updatenya lama. Habis, semesteran dah didepan mata sih. Gomapta ya chingu atas partisipasinya^^

**Bryan Andrew Cho** : hae oppa goreng? Gimana ceritanya chingu? Gege kan su fu (paman)nya bumbum. Jadi, bisa diatur lah tgl pernikahan kyubum.#kyu: kami kan namja*# pertanyaan chingu buanyak bener ya.. tapi, akan Chingu jawab dengan next storynya. Gomapta chingu^^

**sfsclouds **: Donghae emang sayang bener chingu ama Kyu. Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan chingu, next depan akan dijawab. Gomapta chingu^^

**Septia princess prosecutor** : Hm, kayaknya chingu jarang dech riviww efef amoree satu ini. ihihi.. Kyu emang tampak bahagia kok chingu. Buat siders? Akan amoree maklumi walau hati amoree terus menjerit buat diminta riviww. Ihihi. Gomapta buat semangatnya n partisipasinya ya chingu^^

**Rusuh **: waduh kaya nunggu gajah beranak? Ommo.. begitukah chingu? Mianhe atas keterlambatan publish efef ni. Tuan Park belum dapat ilham tuh Chingu. Kita kroyok aja rame-rame biar sadar tuh orang. Ehhe. Gomapta hingu^^

**ratnasparkyu **: aku juga kasihan ama Kyu chingu. Kalau Chingu tanya kapan berakhir? Mungkin gag akan pernah. Coz asyik buanget bikin Kyu …Gomapta hingu^^

**Evmar **: ne dah update chingu. Mianhe lama..Gomapta chingu^^

**keke :** Eum.. kasihan Hae ma Kyu. Domapta chingu^^

**rafarafafa** : mianhe chingu kalau amoree bikin chingu nangis .. gomapta ikut nagis juga nih

**Jmhyewon** : gomapta chingu. Kyuhyun emang patut dibuat menderita sih chingu#evil smirk# tapi, tenang..penderitaannya akan berakhir setelah nikah ama …dan ini udah cukup panjang kan?

**ayu :** waduh..jawaban chingu itu, udah amoree siapin buat next chap. Jadi, ikutin terus ya..ihihi. Gomapta cingu^^

**Pusycat3 **: iya..Kasihan Kyu. Eum..buat comebacknya? Ntar amoree fikir-fikir dulu ya chingu, enaknya dimoment yang mn. Ehhe. Gomapta chingu^^

**fikyu :** gag papa chingu. Gomapta chingu dan ikutin terus ya

**Guest **: ini dah update chingu. Gomapta ya chingu^^

**Kyuwook** : tau dari mana gege appa Kyu? Emang gege ndiri yang ngasih tau? Ihihi. Gomapta chingu^^

**ekha sparkyu **: chingu 2 kali review ya? Amoree terharu chingu. Tapi, amoree bingung gimana ngebalas review dari chingu. Tapi yang jelas, donghae gag amoree buat gila kok. Eum..Cuma sedikit depresi aja. Ihihi. Hubungan chullie n gege? Menurut chingu?. Gomapta chingu^^


	6. Chapter 6

Detik berganti menit, hari berganti bulan, bahkan musim berganti tahun. Semua memang cepat berlalu, seiring waktu yang terus bergulir. Tapi, hanya satu yang saat ini masih belum berubah. Yakni, bangkitnya sang fajar menyingsing masih ditempatnya semula berada.

Cuaca yang cukup bersahabat, menyapa seorang namja yang tengah duduk manis disebuah taman. Ia sedikit tersenyum, saat didapatinya segelintir para yeoja tengah mencuri perhatiannya. Sesekali, ia memainkan handphonenya mengisi kejenuhan yang dirasakannya.

**Pipp..**

**Pippp..**

Namja tersebut mengangkat ponselnya dengan kesal. Tak ada lagi kesan maskulin atau manlynya yang terukir. Rautnya berubah kesal dan juga sinis saat ini.

"Ya! Dimana kau sekarang hah Kim Kibum?"

'Ya! Lembutkan sedikit intonasimu Kyu. Aku sekarang diruang tunggu penerbangan bersama Min A yin dan juga Su fu. Kau dimana sekarang?'

"Aku ditaman sebelah terminal 3. Aku lelah menunggumu, jadi aku berjalan-jalan dulu menghilangkan kejenuhanku"

'cepatlah kemari pabbo!..pesawat akan take off 20 menit lagi. Jika dalam waktu itu kau tak juga muncul, akan kupatahkan lehermu'

"Arra..arra.." jawabnya singkat dan mematikan telfonnya. Ia beranjak dari duduk manisnya, dan melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa. Yup, bagaimana tidak? Memerlukan waktu 15 menit untuk menuju satu terminal ke terminal yang lain. Dan kini, namja yang terlalu bahkan terlewat pintar itu, tengah berada di terminal 3, lalu harus mengejar waktu guna sampai di terminal 1, tempat sahabatnya kini menunggu. #lupakan penjelasanku ini.

"Maaf.. Permisi" tuturnya saat berlari melewati para kerumunan manusia disana.

**.**

**.**

"Bummie.." panggil Kyuhyun. Ia berlari mendekati Kibum yang tengah berkacak pinggang menunggunya. Ia menubruk tubuh sahabatnya, dan tersenyum lebar. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mengganggu pendengaran, masih saja setia memburu udara yang berada disana. Dipegangnya kedua lututnya, sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Kibum menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Seulas senyum kecil ditampilkannya memenuhi wajah tampannya. "Kau memecahkan rekor Kyu. Waktu yang bisa dihabiskan selama 30 menit, kau bisa mencapainya kurang dari 15 menit. Ckckck…" tutur Kibum dengan tampang kagumnya. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Kibum sembari menampilkan deathglarenya.

"Dengan pujian begitu, kau sudah merasa bangga eoh? Kajja" ajak Kibum.

"Ku Xian.. Bummie.." panggil seorang yeoja. Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun, menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka tersenyum lebar, saat Sungmin dan juga Hangeng berjalan mendekati mereka. Sungmin sedikit berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum, lalu berhamburan memeluk mereka. Hangeng yang melihat tingkah istrinya tersebut, hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya sendiri.

"Ini~" Sungmin menyerahkan empat buah paper bag kepada mereka.

"Itu sedikit makanan untuk kalian, dan juga makanan kecil. Hiduplah yang sehat disana ne."

Mereka hanya tersenyum manis mendengar wejangan dari Sungmin. Perlahan, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan hangat. "Arraseo eomma.. Eomma jangan mengkhawatirkanku..aku akan baik-baik saja disana." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Dielusnya pelan punggung anak angkatnya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan sisa sayangnya yang mungkin tak akan lagi diterima oleh namja itu setiap harinya. Hangeng mendekati istri dan juga anak angkatnya yang masih bergelung dengan hati mereka masing-masing. Diusapnya pelan punggung Kyuhyun sama halnya seperti istrinya.

"A yin.. Su fu. Apa kalian melupakan keberadaanku? Kalian tampak serakah. Seakan dunia ini milik kalian saja" decak Kibum. Mendengar penuturan Kibum yang terkesan merajuk, mereka beralih mendekati Kibum dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ya! Ya! Aku bisa saja kehabisan nafas karena ulah kalian." Decaknya.

Kyuhyun, Hangeng, dan juga Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditatapnya namja tampan tersebut dihadapan mereka. Wajah yang semula putih seputih salju, kini tampak tak jauh berbeda dengan udang yang tengah direbus..merah padam. Nafasnya yang tersegal, akibat cengkraman yang cukup kuat dilayangkan mereka terhadapnya, terdengar merdu dari bibirnya.

"Wae Bummie? Bukankah tadi kau yang memintnya? Kau menyesal?" ledek Kyuhyun. Kibum tersenyum, menampilkan killer smilenya dan dibalas oleh deathglarenya Kyuhyun. Melihat sifat kekanakan yang tak kunjung berhenti diantara mereka, Hangeng menjitak kepala Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Appo/Appo" sungut mereka.

"Cepat masuk. Apa kalian mau ketinggalan pesawat? Terlalu kekanakan." Tegur Hangeng. Tak perlu berlama waktu, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Hangeng dan juga Sungmin. Lambaian tangan yang terjulur dari masing-masing, mengalun sendu menyalurkan rasa sedih satu sama lain diantara mereka. Sungmin yang sedari tadi bersikap sok tegar, kini ambruk dalam dekapan suaminya. Ia menangis parau, menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam dada bidang suaminya.

"Sudahlah. Kita tak bisa mengekang keinginannya. Biarkan dia menentukan jalannya sendiri. Sebagai orang tuanya, kita hanya bisa memberinya semangat..bila itu memang sudah menjadi pilihannya."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, walau tangisannya tak hentinya berhenti. Hangeng mengusap surai hitam istrinya dan mengecupnya lembut. "Kajja..Kita pulang" ajak Hangeng. Dituntunnya langkah istrinya yang masih bersedih, menjauh dari sana. Tak dapat dipungkiri pula, bila kini ia juga ikut bersedih. Baru beberapa tahun, menjadi sosok ayah yang sebenarnya..kini ia harus melepaskan status ayahnya sementara waktu bahkan lebih dari itu. Tak ada lagi, canda dan tawa yang slalu menghiasi tiap sudut rumahnya bersama Kyuhyun disampingnya dan juga istrinya. Hanya keheningan yang kembali tercipta dikediaman mereka, sama halnya disaat dulu..sebelum Kyuhyun mendampingi mereka.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Changmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku nanti #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Ooc, Typo, Bad language, RnR, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum telah sampai dibandara Incheon. Keramaian yang tersuguh dihadapan mereka seiring dengan bergulirnya waktu, terpajang indah di obsidian mereka. Senyum bahagia tak henti-hentinya melengkung disudut bibir Kyuhyun. Sekilas, Kibum melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. Dirangkulnya Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum padanya, " Welcome to Home, chingu" tuturnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia membalas rangkulan Kibum. Senyum manisnya yang terkembang nyata, membuat sosok itu terlihat err… tampan.

"Kajja!" ajak Kibum. Ia meraih kopernya dan barang bawaannya yang lain. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kejanggalan menderanya. Dilihatnya posisi Kyuhyun yang masih membisu ditempatnya. Namja itu tersenyum aneh padanya. Merasa aneh, Kibum kembali berjalan kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Appo" rintih Kyuhyun saat mendapat jitakan manis dari Kibum.

"Wae? Kau tak suka? Kenapa juga kau masih disini dan tersenyum aneh melihatku? Paboo" rutuk Kibum. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil mendengar ocehan layaknya para ahjumma dipasar dari bibir pulm itu. Mendapat jawaban yang tak begitu memuaskan dari sahabat gilanya ini, Kibum lagi-lagi melayangkan satu buah jitakan manis ke kepala Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi namja kurus itu meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Kim Kibum. Kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepalaku? Bila kejeniusan ku berkurang, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Ne..ne.. Bila otakmu yang terlalu baboo itu, menjadi terlalu paboo lagi.. katakan padaku. Akan kuganti otakmu itu dengan otak sapi nantinya. Arraseo?"

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak malas mendengar penuturan yang menurutnya bisa menjatuhkan reputasi ketampanannya. Ekor matanya memandang seluruh penjuru airport yang kini baik para yeoja atau lainnya, memandangnya sembari tersenyum. Entahlah, apa arti senyuman itu. Kagum atas wajah tampannya, atau senyum kasihan akibat penghinaan mutlak dari sahabatnya itu. Hah,benar-benar ujian yang terlalu berat diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Heii, apa lagi yang kau tunggu Kyu? Kajja" ujar Kibum yang kini mulai melembutkan suaranya.

"Masih ada seseorang yang harus kita tunggu Bummie. Tunggulah sebentar lagi~"

"Dan satu lagi.. mulai hari ini, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Ku Xian. Tan Ku Xian." Jelasnya. Kibum bungkam aembari memringkan kepalanya 45 derajat ke kiri. Mencerna semua penuturan namja dihadapannya ini. Mengubah identitas dirinya? Wajar bila memang demikian.. Kepiluan yang masih membekas dihatinya, takkan mungkin dibukanya kembali. Bukankah keluarganya sendiri telah mencampakkannya dan mencapnya sebagai pembawa sial dulunya?. Tapi, semua pemikiran Kibum kandas begitu saja. Tak kala seorang namja menghampiri mereka. Donghae. Yup, Park Donghae.

Ia tersenyum ramah memandang Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Tan Ku Xian?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Park Donghae?" Kyuhyun malah berbalik tanya. Donghae mengangguk seraya menampilkan senyum childishnya. Kibum yang melihat, hanya bisa menatap mereka intens satu sama lain. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia masih saja berfikir, apa rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Balas dendamkah?

Donghae beralih menatap Kibum yang dari tadi membisu disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari pandangan Donghae, segera menyikut Kibum dengan lengannya. Kibum sadar dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Donghae, menjulurkan tangannya dan berkata," Kim Kibum imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu kembali hyung"

Donghae mengernyit heran akan perkataan Kibum. " Dia sepupuku. Apa mungkin kalian saling kenal?" tanya Kyuhyun bersandiwara. Ia menatap Kibum dan juga Donghae yang masih bergelung dengan fikirannya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Tapi aku ragu kalau dia mengingatku Ku Xian. Donghae hyung adalah seniorku semasa SMA"

"Jeongmal?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Kibum mengangguk pelan. Donghae tampak berfikir, mengingat tampang Kibum yang memang sudah terlalu familiar baginya. Sebuah senyum lebarnya kembali terkembang, "Aigoo! Kau Kibum ah. Teman dari Shim Changmin nae dongsaeng?" tanya Donghae. Kibum mengangguk dan memeluk Donghae sejenak. Melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya, hanya membuat seorang Park Kyuhyu cemburu.

'Bahkan sosok Kibum yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya, ia mengingatnya, tapi aku? Ia tak mengingat sedikitpun siapa itu Park Kyuhyun didalam hidupnya.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka. Donghae beralih mengambil alih koper Kyuhyun dan Kibum secara bersamaan. "Kajja.." seru Donghae.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Kyuhyun berdiri dibalkon apartemennya. Hamparan kerlipan cahaya bewarna-warni, saling melengkapi menghiasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan juga sebagainya. Tak dipedulikannya derau angin yang terlampau dingin menusuk tulang, bahkan kulit arinya yang rapuh. Ia masih saja berdiam diri seorang disana.

Entah apa yang difikirkannya, tapi begitulah Tan Ku Xian. Sifatnya yang cenderung ceria dan juga jahil saat di China, dan sekarang.. Watak dan kebiasaan lamanya yang telah ia kubur beberapa waktu silam, terkuak dengan indah..dan kembali melekat didirinya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Ku Xian?" tanya Kibum yang menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, sejenak menatap gerangan disebelahnya, dan kembali focus dengan kegiatannya semula.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan tersenyum simpul. Ditatapnya santai sahabatnya,dan berkata "Anni…aku hanya menikmati kota Seoul saja. Begitu lamakah aku pergi? Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi disini."

Kibum meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin lalu mengusapnya pelan. Ia mengedarkan arah pandangannya menatap seluruh penjuru bangunan. Ia tersenyum simpul, dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa rencanamu Kyu? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hubunganmu dengan hyungmu?"

"Aku tak mempunyai rencana apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Kibum mendongak, Apa benar adanya pernyataan Kyuhyun? Tak adakah rencana dendam yang akan ia layangkan kepada keluarganya itu? Entahlah….

"Bagaimana Donghae hyung mengenal pribadimu saat ini?" Kyuhyun membalik badannya, dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pagar balkonnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit malam yang begitu indah dengan kerlipan kecil diatas sana.

"Bukankah teknologi sekarang sudah terlalu canggih? Dan dengan kemampuan otakku yang jenius ini, sangat mudah bagiku untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, terutama mencarinya di link dunia maya"

"Tak ada sedikitpun niatmu untuk balas dendam?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil diiringi juga oleh Kibum. Kibum mengusap surai coklat Kyuhyun. Mendapat perlakuan itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menepis tangan Kibum dari surainya. "Ya! Kau fikir aku anak anjing eoh? Kau hobi sekali mengacak rambutku" decak Kyuhyun. Bukannya marah atau menghentikan aktivitasnya, Kibum malah semakin mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Pertengkaran kecil pun tak terelakkan dari mereka. Bukan pertengkaran sesungguhnya yang bisa menyakiti mereka satu sama lain. Hanya sebuah pertengkaran ringan, yang diiringi dengan canda tawa bahkan perkataan pedas dari seorang Park Kyuhyun. Dan begitulah persahabatan mereka. Terlalu sempurna untuk disentuh oleh pihak manapun.

"Hah..hah.. tenagamu semakin kuat saja Kyu. Apa yang diberikan oleh A yin dan juga Su fu hingga kau tangguh seperti sekarang hah?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sembari mengatur nafasnya memburu udara disekitarnya. Dipegangnya terali besi balkonnya. Ia membungkuk, mensejajarkan letak punggungnya terhadap pagar tersebut.

"Apa kau tak punya rencana apapun Kyu? Benar-benar tak ada dendam?" tanya Kibum kembali. Kyuhyun berdiri, walau tangannya masih memegang pagar pembatas balkonnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kibum yang masih memburu nafasnya.

"Dendam? Apa aku terlihat demikian~"

"Kau ini. Aku tak berotak sekriminal otakmu Bummie. Aku tak ingin dimasukkan kedalam penjara akhirnya. Tidur dilantai yang dingin tanpa beralas apapun, dan makan seadanya… Omo. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri"

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sebuah senyuman bodoh ia gambarkan disudut bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka saja. Aku fikir dengan identitas baruku sebagai Tan Ku Xian, tak akan memberatkan dan juga mengganggu mereka. Hidup damai tanpa bayang-bayangku disekitar mereka, hanya itu yang ingin kulihat. Kebahagian yang begitu tulus setiap harinya yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, kehangatan didalam keluarga mereka tentunya. Apa aku salah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat didapatinya raut Kibum yang terlihat cengo mendengar penuturannya.

Kibum menggeleng cepat seperti orang bodoh. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memeluknya. Diusapnya pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Cup..cup.. uri aegya tak salah" ucapnya. Kyuhyun melotot sempurna dibuatnya. Ia mendorong kasar tubuh Kibum. Namja tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum mengejek menatap sahabatnya, dan senyumannya itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Ya! Dari anak anjing, sekarang kau menganggapku anakmu. Awas kau Kim Kibum."

Kyuhyun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya dileher Kibum. Diacaknya kasar surai kelam namja tampan tersebut sembari berseringai akan kemenangannya. Dan nasib Kibum? Ia meringis tentunya. Tapi jangan skali-skali meremehkannya. Ditariknya pinggang Kyuhyun dan menggelitiknya walau posisinya kini juga dalam keadaan sulit. Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyang badannya kekiri dan juga kekanan menahan rasa geli yang merajai keseluruh tubuhnya. Dasar bocah!

**Ting Tong…**

**Ting Tong…**

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Menatap satu sama lain dalam posisi mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dari Kibum, begitupun sebaliknya. Ditatapnya Kibum guna bertanya. Kibum hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya menjawabnya. Tak ingin tamunya berlama-lama menunggu, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju terasnya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kibum masih dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Dan lagi-lagi Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**Cklek!**

"Annyeonghaseo Ku Xian." Sapa seseorang. Ia menunduk hormat. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu dibuatnya. "Donghae hyung?" gumamnya.

"Annyeonghaseo" tambah seseorang namja yang muncul dibalik punggung Donghae.

"Changmin ah" seru Kibum yang memang sedari tadi berdiri diteras apartemennya. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Changmin berlari menghambur Kibum dan memeluknya. Salam yang begitu ganas, hingga membuat tubuh seorang Kim Kibum terjungkal kebelakang dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Changmin tak begitu memperdulikan rintihan kesakitan dari Kibum, ia terus saja memeluk sahabatnya walau posisi mereka saat ini berguling-guling tidak jelasnya diteras.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia beralih menatap Donghae dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Donghae tersenyum ramah, lalu melangkah menuju dua sejoli yang tengah melepas rasa rindu mereka. Bukan dua, hanya Changmin seorang yang begitu agresifnya memeluk tubuh Kibum, hingga namja tersebut terlihat sulit bernafas. Donghae meraih kerah baju Changmin dan menariknya seakan ia adalah pakaian kotor yang layak dibuangke mesin pencuci. Perlakuan Donghae tersebut, sontak membuat dua potret yang berada disana tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hyung…Hyung.. Hentikan. Kau membuatku malu didepan mereka" keluh Changmin. Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya dari Changmin. Ia menunduk meminta maaf kepada Kibum akan perlakuan Changmin yang tak tau dengan sopan-santunnya. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gwechana hyung."

"Kau..kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau tiba hari ini? Apakah itu yang namanya sahabat eoh?" kesal Changmin. Ia berceloteh mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya yang mungkin sudah berkecamuk lamanya didadanya. Bagaimana tidak, disaat dulu Kibum yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan salam perpisahan dihari keberangkatannya, yang membuat namja jangkung tersebut shock dibuatnya. Dan sekarang, disaat kembalinya ke Korea.. tak ada pemberitahuan dari sahabatnya, dan iapun juga mengetahuinya dari Donghae. Hati siapa tak kesal dibuatnya? Poor Changmin.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya setelah selesai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dari bawah keatas dan juga sebaliknya. Tampang bodoh yang terlukis diwajahnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, " Tan Ku Xian imnida." Salamnya. Changmin membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan menjabatnya. "Shim Changmin imnida" jawabnya.

"Dia sepupuku dari Beijing. Niatnya kemari, untuk berkuliah disini bersamaku" jelas Kibum.

"Eodiseo?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Seoul University. Sama seperti kita" timpal Donghae. Changmin berlonjak bahagia. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun dengan ganasnya. Kyuhyun tak merasa jengah ataupun marah akan perlakuan Changmin. Ia malah tersenyum hangat. Sudah lama baginya tak merasa perlakuan demikian dari sahabatnya satu ini.

"Jurusan apa kau? Dan oh.. bahasa Koreamu sudah fasih rupanya." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, menampilkan sedretan giginya yang tersusun rapi.

"Dulu aku pernah tinggal disini. Jadi, aku sudah biasa. Aku semester 6 jurusan bisnis dan manajeman" Changmin sedikit canggung. Dilepaskannya rangkulannya dari Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Kibum.

"Aku juga semester 6. Hukum dan Politik"

Changmin tertunduk lesu. Ia berjalan menuju sofa disudut kiri, dan menghempaskan dirinya disana. "Apakah usiamu sama dengan Donghae hyung Ku Xian?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, " Anni, usiaku baru 19 tahun" jawabnya.

"Bahkan usiamu sama denganku. Apa kurikulum dinegara kalian tinggal, memang menganjurkan percepatan pendidikan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun duduk mendekati Changmin dan merangkulnya. Sebuah senyum lebar ia sunggingkan dari sudut bibirnya. Mendapat perlakuan hangat itu, Changmin juga ikut tersenyum menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya. Seketika Changmin terdiam, menatap lekat potret Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin menggeleng sembari menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ani. Hanya saja aku teringat akan seseorang"

"Nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menahan nafasnya seketika, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya kini. Walau sebuah senyum yang terkesan dipaksa terhias dibibirnya, Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ekor matanya melirik Kibum yang masih berdiri didepan mereka. Tapi,Kibum hanya diam, tak menggubris lirikan yang ditujukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Seorang teman yang tak pernah kutemui. Senyummu itu, sama halnya seperti dia. Bukankah begitu Bummie?" Changmin melirik Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk menanggapi tatapan Changmin tersebut. "Aku juga berfikiran demikian. Bahkan terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun" timbal Kibum.

"Apakah dia siswa di SM High School juga? Kenapa aku tak mengingatnya?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia yang hanya sedari tadi diam, memperhatikan tiap perbincangan yang terlontar dari mereka, kini juga ikut andil dalam perbincangan tersebut. Semua hening. Tak ada yang bersuara atau sekedar menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan Kibum dan juga Changmin hanya melontarkan tatapan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab? Apa aku mengenalnya juga?" tanya Donghae yang menampilkan wajah polosnya. Ia tatap Kibum dan juga Changmin secara bergantian guna memperoleh jawaban. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ikut memperhatikan respon yang akan diungkap kedua sahabatnya. Tapi, bukan itu prioritasnya. Donghae. Ya, hyungnyalah yang slalu ia tatap dari obsidian matanya. Ia sakit? Betul. Sedih? Sangat. Hati manusia mana yang tak rapuh saat itu? Dirimu yang sebenarnya ada, dilupakan bahkan tak dianggap akan keberadaanmu slama ini. Apa kau harus bahagia dibuatnya? Tidak kan?

"Kurasa kau mengenalnya Donghae hyung. Mungkin kau lupa saja karna tak melihat wajahnya" sahut Kyuhyun memecahkan situasi yang mulai mencekam diapartemennya. Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Dan mengangguk menandakan bila ia mengerti.

"Bila memang demikian, kenapa begitu susah untuk kalian mengatakannya? ~" tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya. Mereka masih saja bergelayut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Gaduh. Riuh. Ramai. Tiga kata itu yang kini terlihat jelas di Seoul University. Dan dapat ditebak, siapa lagi yang dapat membuat para yeoja-yeoja labil dan juga genit tentunya, pangling dibuatnya. Kalau bukan Kim Kibum dan juga Tan Ku Xian (Kyuhyun). Setelan pakaian Kibum yang lebih cenderung ke arah American style, dengan earphone yang mengalung dilehernya, dan juga tas selempang yang bergelayut manja disampingnya. Kulitnya yang putih, bahkan seputih salju dengan bibir marumnya yang begitu err…seksi, sangat cocok dengan dengan gaya pakaiannya yang cukup kontras dipandang.

Dan Kyuhyun? Jangan ragukan syle namja satu ini. Walau ia tak terlalu menyukai style yang terkesan rumit membaluti tubuhnya, style simple dan elegantlah yang menjadi daya tarik namja tersebut. Kemeja biru berlengan setengah, dipadukan dengan jeans krem yang sedikit gantung serta tas ransel kecil yang bermanja ria di punggungnya, sudah menambah aksen ketampanannya kini. Ia meilirik para yeoja yang berlomba-lomba menarik perhatiannya, dari balik kacamata berframe kecil yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya.

Sesekali ia tersenyum ramah, menanggapi sapaan yang tak terlalu penting menurutnya. Dibenarkannya letak kacamatanya seraya mengembangkan senyumnya kembali. Jerit histeris yeoja yang begitu membahana tak urung jua niatnya untuk mengulum senyumnya, walaupun hanya sejenak.

"Kau serasa sudah menjadi Flawer boy, eoh?" tanya Kibum yang lebih terkesan mengejek. Disikutnya lengan Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia berseringai menatap tak kalut dibuatnya. Ia membalas seringaian Kyuhyun dengan killer smilenya. Taukah apa yang terjadi? Dan seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan,disaat seringaian masing-masing meraung jelas dari sudut bibir mereka..sebuah candaan saling menjatuhkan diantara mereka terlukis indah menghiasi University tersebut.

Donghae menginterupsi mereka. Menghentikan kegiatan konyol mereka dimuka umum. Ditariknya kedua kerah baju Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun secara bersamaan, dan membawanya pergi dari tatapan para yeoja-yeoja yang memandang mereka lapar. Kyuhyun meringis. Ia berdecak kesal akan perlakuan Donghae yang bisa menghancurkan reputasi ketampanannya.

"Kalian disini untuk belajar. Bukan untuk tebar pesona pada yeoja-yeoja yang haus akan kasih sayang tadi" sungut Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari merangkul bahu Donghae. "Mian Hyung" akunya.

"Kajja…bukankah kalian ingin menemui ketua prodi kalian masing-masing? Mari kuantarkan" tawar Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlalu semangat ini. Tapi, biarlah. Bukankah ini yang ia mau? Bisa berdekatan dengan hyung kesayangannya?

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum lebih dulu melangkah. Donghae masih terdiam, menatap punggung mereka dengan intens. Menyadari tak ada langkah kaki yang mengikuti mereka, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Donghae yang mematung ditempatnya.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Hanya saja..melihatmu, aku seperti mengingat seseorang. Tapi aku lupa siapa. Ah sudahlah~Kajja" celotehnya. Ia tersenyum childish mengapit kedua lengan namja tampan tersebut, dan mengajaknya pergi. Raut bahagia yang semula masih tergores apik diwajahnya Kyuhyun, berangsur-angsur memudar seiring terkembangnya senyum Donghae. Ia tersenyum kecut memandang hyungnya yang tampak bahagia. Diikutinya jejak langkah Donghae yang menyeretnya dengan tertunduk. Senyum itu masih saja bertengger dibibirnya. Kibum melirik keadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan. Dikembangkannya senyumannya tersebut, seakan mengatakan bila dirinya kini tak apa-apa.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Seorang namja menyeruput teh botol yang dipesannya. Ia memasang earphonenya dan menyumpalnya ke kedua daun telinganya. Diraihnya sebuah buku tebal dibalik tasnya. Tak dipedulikannya berbagai tatapan atau bisik-bisikan yeoja serta namja yang memandangnya kagum dan juga kesal. Kagum akan kepintarannya, yang notabennya..diusianya kini yang terbilang masih muda untuk ukuran mahasiswa semester tinggi. Dan kesal? Heii~jangan salahkan wajah tampannya yang mengundang pesona para yeoja untuk mengaguminya. Apakah ia salah mempunyai wajah yang begitu tampan dari namja-namja disini? Dan tentunya yang kesal terhadap ketampanannya, adalah para namja yang kalah saing dengannya dalam menarik perhatian wanita. Demi Tuhan, ia sungguh menikmati hasil karya para medis di Beijing beberapa tahun yang lalu, hingga membuat wajahnya begitu dinikmati tentunya.

"Ku Xian" panggil Changmin yang telah duduk dihadapannya. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap sekilas kearah Changmin sebelum kembali kebukunya. Merasa tak diabaikan, Changmin menutup buku Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya. Kyuhyun menatapnya dingin, tapi Changmin hanya tersenyum bodoh melihatnya.

"Kau jangan marah begitu eoh? Bukankah kita ini teman?" Kyuhyun tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Dimana Bummie? Kau tak bersamanya?"

"Ia sedang membeli makanan" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Disingkirkannya buku didepannya kedalam merogoh saku bajunya, mengambil smartphonenya lalu memainkannya. Dan lagi-lagi namja jangkung tersebut diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum datang memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka. Ditentengnya dua piring makanan dalam pegangannya. Changmin yang terkenal sebagai 'food monster' dari dulu, menatap garang makanan tersebut yang sedari tadi memanggilnya.

"Ambillah satu" Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Kibum. Tak ada keraguan lagi yang bisa menghalanginya menyantap makan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya satu ini, hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa tak ada kabar darinya?" tanya Kibum disela makannya. Changmin menggeleng cepat. Ia menyeruput minuman Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menganggur tak jelas didepannya. Kyuhyun melongo memperhatikan pola tingkah Changmin. Teh botolnya yang tandas kosong dan juga piring yang berada dihadapan namja jangkung tersebut sudah licin tak tersisa sedikitpun makanan. Diliriknya arloji yang terpasang ditangannya. Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Begitu singkatnya ia melahap semua makan didepannya dalam kurun waktu 3 menit.

"Ani. Aku tak tau dimana ia saat ini. Sudah kucari ia disekitar Mokpo dan juga tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya. Tapi Nihil."

"Apa kondisi Donghae hyung masih sama saat kau memberitahuku lewat email?" Changmin mengangguk pelan. Diambil alihnya minum Kibum dan menyeruputnya pelan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berpura-pura memaikan handphonenya, diletakkannya ke meja dan mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. Ia juga sungguh penasaran akan keadaan keluarga saat ini. Bahkan disaat ia diberitahukan Kibum bila Donghae mengalami amnesia akibat kecelakaan, namja tersebut tak henti-hentinya meminta Kibum untuk mencari tau keadaannya saat itu.

"Eum. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang ia lupakan sat ini. Bahkan appanya sendiri, tuan Park juga dilupakannya. Dokter bilang, karena dua orang itu yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. dan dua orang itu juga yang membuat sebuah memori yang teramat pilu untukknya. Karena itulah, secara tak lansung otaknya bekerja membantunya menghapus memori tentang mereka. Kurang lebih begitu sih. Aku tak terlalu mengerti dunia kedokteran masalahnya" Ungkap Changmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terkesiap mendengar kenyataan yang dituturkan Changmin. Shock? Tak dapat dipungkirinya akan keadaan ini. Tanpa disadari Kibum dan juga Changmin, Kyuhyun menggit bibir bawahnya pelan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Tapi bukankah kini ia tinggal bersama tuan Park?" tanya Kibum. Dan lagi-lagi Changmin mengangguk pasti.

"Ne. Tapi walau demikian, sulit baginya menerima keadaan tuan Park sebagai appanya. Dan sampai saat ini pun, ia masih menganggap tuan Park orang lain untuknya. Kau tau sendirikan? Disaat kau kehilangan ingatan, dan harus tinggal satu atap bersama orang yang mengaku appamu, apa reaksimu? Apa bisa kau terima?~"

"Dan yang membuatku semakin miris, tuan Park mengambil keuntungan dari kondisi Donghae hyung kini.". Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, begitupun dengan Kibum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kibum. Changmin menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala kursi dibelakangnya. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum berbicara.

"Kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Donghae hyung tak pernah sedikitpun membenci Kyuhyun. Ialah orang pertama yang akan membantu namja baboo itu.~"

"Setiap Kyuhyun mendapat kesulitan atau apalah, Donghae hyung slalu memintaku menjadi kurirnya. Kau tau kan betapa bencinya tuan Park pada sahabat baboo kita itu, Donghae tak ingin Kyuhyun mendapat masalah karenanya. Dan karena tuan Park sudah tau akan kepura-puraan Donghae yang benci pada Kyuhyun, dimusnahkannya semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan mensugestikan padanya, bahwa ia adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Park" jelas Changmin. Dan tentunya membuat Kyuhyun shock dibuatnya. Hatinya sakit. Lebih terlalu sakit dibandingkan luka-luka yang dideranya dulu. Ia mengenggam kedua tangannya erat dalam pangkuannya, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ditahannya.

Kibum tersenyum begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kalian maksud itu namja bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne. Adik dari Donghae hyung yang merangkap sebagai sahabat kami. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang entah kemana. Dasar namja baboo dia. Bukankah bila masalah yang menimpanya terlalu berat, seharusnya mencariku. Bukan menghilang tanpa jejak begini." Gerutu Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan surai coklat Changmin dengan gemasnya. Changmin mendongak menatap intens Kyuhyun. " Bukan hanya senyummu..bahkan tingkahmu terkadang mirip dengannya. Apa kau Kyuhyun yang tengah kami cari?" Kyuhyun kaget. Begitupun dengan Kibum yang memandangnya tak percaya. Changmin tersenyum dengan lebar memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget. Dipukulnya pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa ia adalah kau. Kau terlalu tampan untuk disamakan dengannya. Ahaha"

Kyuhyun mendesah lega mendengarnya. Tak dapat dibayangkannya bila saat itu pula identitasnya harus terungkap. Untuk apa ia rela belajar keras di Beijing, dan membuatnya dengan cepat meloncat tingkat dua level diatasnya. Bukankah ia ingin mensejajarkan posisinya sama dengan hyungnya? Dan bila terungkap? Kyuhyun harus rela mengubur niatnya dalam-dalam untuk melihat sedetikpun keadaan keluarganya dan harus benar-benar hilang dari titik pandangan mereka.

"Tapi, aku harap dimanapun ia berada sekarang, semoga Tuhan melindunginya dan membawanya kembali bersama kita" tutur Changmin tertunduk lesu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk namja jangkung dihadapannya dan mengatakan bila Tuhan sudah mendengarkan doanya. Tapi apa dayanya saat ini? Ia hanya bisa menahan perasaannya tersebut dengan senyum tulus yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Aku berharap juga demikian~'

"Kajja, temani aku sebentar ke perpustakaan sebelum kita pulang" ajak Kibum. Mendengar kata 'perpustakaan' yang begitu keramat baginya, Changmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Hanya tempat itulah yang tak pernah sekalipun dijamah oleh Shim Changmin. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal yang tersusun rapi dirak-rak tinggi memenuhi ruang tersebut, bertumpuk pula kadar kepeningan yang menghinggapinya nanti. Apalagi harus menemani Kim Kibum yang memang seorang 'kutu buku'? Tak ada kata sebentar diddalam kamus Kibum bila sudah menyanggkut gudangnya ilmu tersebut. Demi seluruh makanan dan juga game yang belum pernah ia temui, ingin rasanya kini ia berharap pada Tuhan agar jiwa dan raganya bisa dipisahkan saat ini jua.

"Ayolah Changmin ah… aku hanya ingin meminjam buku psikologi keluarga saja. Dan setelah itu, akan kutraktir kau makan" tambah Kibum. Changmin berseringai. Salah besar kau Kibum menawarkan kebaikan hatimu pada food monster seperti Changmin. Bersiap saja kalau nanti kau harus merengek melihat jebolnya kantongmu yang terlalu dalam.

"Kajja…" sahut Changmin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Menyeret dua namja yang masih cengo dalam angannya.

.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**.**

Changmin menekuk wajahnya. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung sesekali menguap lebar. Dikuceknya kedua matanya yang serasa mengantuk, dan terus menguap lebar. Kyuhyun yang memandangnya, hanya tersenyum kecil dan lansung merangkul bahu namja tersebut. Changmin tersontak dengan getaran dari gerakan Kyuhyun. "Hoam.. seharusnya aku meragukan ucapanmu Bummie. Sebentar dari mana? Aku mati kebosanan menunggu kalian selama empat jam" rutuknya.

"Mianhe..jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya juga. Kau bisa menyalahkan Ku Xian juga"

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Changmin dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tajam, menumpahkan rasa kekesalan mereka pada namja kurus itu. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Ia berjalan mundur menghindari tatapan mencekam meraka. Senyum kaku tergambar diwajahnya.

"Kau yang membuat waktu kita termakan lama disana. Apa kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi didalam?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Ia dan juga Changmin menunggu Kibum mencari buku yang dimaksudnya. Beberapa waktu terbuang lamanya menunggu, sosok Kibum kembali. Dan disaat Namja dingin itu kembali, seakan bom atom memecahkan otak Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu teringat bila ada buku juga yang harus dicarinya. Dan lagi, Changmin harus menunggu lebih lama lagi dihimpitan buku-buku tebal itu, bahkan lebih lama menunggu dibandingkan Kibum.

**Bukk!**

Saat kakinya melangkah mundur, Kyuhyun menabrak seseorang. Sesaat ia membatu, sebelum membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang tersebut. Ia tersenyum salah, dan lansung menunduk hormat berkali-kali. " Mianhamnida..mianhamnida…" racaunya tak jelas.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mematung ditempatnya berdiri memperhatikan setiap lekuk inci wajah namja dihadapannya kini. Seorang namja paruh baya, dengan setelan jas hitam mengalungi badannya yang tegap. Ia sedikit terperangah dibuatnya, potret namja yang sangat ia rindukan dan impikan. Tuan Park. Ya, appanyalah yang kini berada dihadapannya tengah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Gwechana " jawab tuan Park. Dipegangnya kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Hatinya berdesir hebat takkala sentuhan lembut itu menelisik setiap relungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Baru kali ini,ya..baru kali ini ia disentuh appanya sendiri dengan hangatnya. Ingin rasanya tubuh hangat itu, didekapnya erat dalam pelukan. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menahan hasratnya kembali.

"Ku Xian" panggil Donghae, menginterupsi lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Appa.. perkenalkan, mereka adalah teman-temanku" Kata Donghae yang tengah berdiri disamping tuan Park. Tuan Park tersenyum ramah memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. "Itu Kim Kibum dan yang ini Tan Ku Xian" jelas Donghae sembari menunjuk Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun. KyuBum menunduk hormat dihadapan tuan Park, dan jelas-jelas membuat tuan Park semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" tanya tuan Park. Changmin menggeleng cepat dan membuat tuan Park tertawa dibuatnya. "Aigoo…kau terlalu bersemangat Changmin ah. Hhaa..~"

"Kajja Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, dan juga Tan~"

"Tan Ku Xian. Nae Ireum Tan Ku Xian imnida"

"Ne. Tan Ku Xian..ayo kita pergi untuk makan bersama" ajak tuan Park. Dirangkulnya Donghae sembari mengajaknya pergi. Changmin mengikuti langkah mereka dengan riangnya. Hanya Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dengan hangat. "Setidaknya senyum hangat yang idamkan, sudah kau dapatkan kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dianggukkannya sedikit kepalanya menatap sahabatnya. "Kajja! Sebelum mereka mencurigai kita" ajak Kibum, seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa merasa sentuhan itu" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya seorang.

.

**TBC**

Wah! Gimana nih kelanjutannya? Ada yang penasaran gag? Pasti ada dunk. Nih,dah amore kasih moment KyuBumnya…Malah lebih deh . Dan yang minta dipanjangi lagi, dah amoree panjangi malah. Dah cukup kan?

Gimana nih chingu? Masih mau lanjut apa gag nih? Kok sepi buanget nih yang review? Apa karna dampak puasa ya? Sampae-sampe puasa uga buat ngereview? Ihihih. Tapi gag papa lah… Oh ya, bisa gag ya amoree minta buat dichap ini ada 28 orang yang ngereview ff amore? Biar pas aja ngegenapi jadi …

Thanks buanget buat :

**Gyurievil/ **Iya chingu, gag papa kan? Ehehe. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**chairun/ **beuner buanget chingu. Gag papa kan? Ihihi Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**sfsclouds/ **Iya chingu. Mereka bakal ketemu lagi kok. Amoree terharuu ampe nangis gaje kalau bener chingu nungguin. Hiks hiks Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**QyuDevi178/ **Wah, amoree seneng banget chingu terus ngikuti jalan cerita amoree. Emang bener-bener konflik keluarga chingu. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**fikyu/ **Iiaa.. Kyuppa sedih buanget tuh. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**Rusuh/ **bener. Ehehe Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**rafarafafa/ **maaf chingu. Terlalu lama ya nungguinnya? Iya nih, sepi buanget yang review. Apa karena puasa, puasa uga deh reviewnya? Ihihi. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**nisa**/ tetep lanjut kok chingu. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**keke/ **tetep lanjut kok chingu. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**Jmhyewon/ **iya chingu, haeppa ilang ingatan tuh. tetep lanjut kok chingu. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^

**Bryan Andrew Cho/ **nih moment Kyubum.a hampir keseluruhan malah. Aishh, gag tega uga kalii haeppa dibuat angst. Kalau Kibumnya dibuat angst gimana?*pasang evil smirk. Gomawo buat pastisipasinya^^


	7. Chapter 7

"Tan Ku Xian. Nae Ireum Tan Ku Xian imnida"

"Ne. Tan Ku Xian..ayo kita pergi untuk makan bersama" ajak tuan Park. Dirangkulnya Donghae sembari mengajaknya pergi. Changmin mengikuti langkah mereka dengan riangnya. Hanya Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang masih diam. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dengan hangat. "Setidaknya senyum hangat yang diidamkan, sudah kau dapatkan kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dianggukkannya sedikit kepalanya menatap sahabatnya. "Kajja! Sebelum mereka mencurigai kita" ajak Kibum, seraya menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa merasa sentuhan itu" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya seorang.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Changmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku nanti #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Ooc, Typo, Bad language, RnR, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

Tawa dan canda menyelimuti mereka yang asyik bercengkrama di mansion sudut kota Seoul. Walau sang mentari kini telah kembali keperaduannya, dan telah bergantikan sang rembulan yang begitu cantik dengan sinar lembut terpancar darinya. Hangat. Begitulah yang tergambar dari ruangan yang memang telah tersusun oleh 5 orang namja. Tak ada lagi tempat yang mampu terisikan oleh kesunyian seperti biasanya. Bahkan namja satu ini, Kyuhyun. Kini, tampaklah guratan kebahagian yang sudah tergambar paten dari lekuk wajahnya. Pilu dan kegusaran yang seringkali menemaninya, perlahan beranjak meninggalkannya.

Walau dengan cara kebohongan yang harus dilaluinya terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya, tindakannya tidak melanggar undang-undang kan?

"Ku Xian?" panggil tuan Park.

"Ne?"

"Kau tak suka sayuran?"

Semua mata memandangnya, kecuali Changmin. Merasa dirinya telah menjadi pusat perhatian, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit canggung. Diambilnya sedikit selada yang tergeletak manis dihadapannya. Diisinya selada tersebut dengan daging cincang yang memang sudah menjadi teman dalam perpaduannya. Matanya menatap horror memandang selada isi tersebut dalam genggamannya.

"Bila kau tak suka…ya sudah jangan kau makan" tutur Changmin dingin. Sejenak, Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Changmin. Namja penggila makan itu, terus saja memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji dihadapannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beralih kearah Kibum, menatapnya penuh permohonan. Tapi Kibum? Ia tak terlalu peduli dengan raut memelas Kyuhyun dan terus menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Sini..". Changmin merebut selada isi itu dari genggaman Kyuhyun, dan memakannya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berada disampingnya. Changmin tak menggubris tatapan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ia terus menunduk, sembari menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ahaha..kalian berdua. Kenapa begitu canggung begini?" tanya Donghae yang tergelak tawanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Ia memberikan deathglarenya pada Donghae, dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Donghae seketika bungkam.

"Dan kalian berdua tampak seperti dua orang saudara yang tengah berkelahi" dan kini tuan Park tergelak tawanya. Semua tertawa, kecuali Kibum. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kirinya. Kibum sedikit tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum hangat. Tak ada kepura-puraan yang tersimpan disana.

"Oh ya Ku Xian, boleh aku tau tentang keluargamu? "

"Ne?"

"Apa orang tuamu seorang pebisnis juga? Pasti kau ingin mengikuti jejak mereka ne? Aigoo, betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki anak sepertimu Ku Xian. Umurmu masih muda, tapi tingkat pendidikanmu sama halnya dengan Donghae ah" Kyuhyun diam. Diletakkannya sendoknya perlahan diatas piringnya. Kyuhyun mengambil lap yang terlampir disamping piringnya dan mengelap bibirnya perlahan. Dialihkannya pandangannya menuju tuan Park dengan bersahabat.

"Appaku dulu memang seorang pengusaha. Tapi sekarang ia hanyalah seorang dokter. Memang benar, aku ingin mengikuti jejak appaku sebagai pebisnis. Dan aku hanya ingin membuktikan padanya, bila aku adalah anak yang bisa ia banggakan..dan bukan anak yang bisa mengacaukan kehidupannya saja. Hah, terkadang aku juga tak percaya bila kini aku sudah menduduki jenjang yang sama seperti Donghae hyung. Aku masih menganggap ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpiku seorang. Berharap kelak aku bisa menjejaki karier menjadi seorang pebisnis bersamanya lagi"

Tuan Park tersenyum kagum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, begitupun yang lainnya. Tidakkah kalian dengar, bila penuturan itu begitu tersirat? Apa kalian semua tak sadar bila itu adalah curahan hatinya yang terpendam? What the hell? Kau tak sadar Park Jungsoo..bila ia ingin mengikuti jejakmu. Anak yang kau campakkan, ingin menjadi sepertimu!

"Dan eommamu Ku Xian? Dia pasti yeoja yang lembut dan penyayangkan tentunya? Aku bisa pastikan itu…dari tata kramamu saja, sudah terlihat keberhasilan eommamu itu"

"Eomma? Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana eommaku. Ia potret ibu yang terlalu sempurna untukku" Jawab Kyuhyun. Ibu mana kau jabarkan Kyu? Ibu kandungmu atau ibu angkatmu? Apakah semuanya sama? Kau tak bisa menjabarkan akan kepribadian mereka satu-satu, karna bagimu tak ada satu kata pun yang bisa diungkapkan diatas kata 'sempurna'?

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun intens yang tengah tersenyum hangat menghadap Tuan Park dan juga Donghae. Melihatnya tersenyum, menguatkan sedikit hatinya bila namja yang berada disampingnya adalah Kyuhyunnya yang telah lama menghilang. Sedikit liquid bening, berhasil lolos dari manik hazel miliknya. Changmin menunduk, mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Kalian boleh meneriakinya sebagai namja yang begitu cengeng. Ia tak akan peduli bila memang ada yang mencomoohnya begitu. Yang kini hanya menggelayut dalam fikirannya, adalah kebahagiaan akan keberhasilannya menemukan sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Yakni, Park Kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"Permisi tuan.." seorang maid menginterupsi suasana dimeja makan ini. Satu piring besar kepiting saus pedas, tersuguh dihadapan mereka

"Kajja.. sengaja ahjussi meminta para pelayan memasaknya untuk kalian semua. Dan asal kalian tau, kepiting ini dimasak dengan campuran Wine yang berkualitas tinggi. Akan terasa hangat diperut nantinya, dan tidak akan membuat kita mabuk tentunya " Kyuhyun terbelalak menatapnya. Ia tak bisa memakannya. Wine? Ia begitu alergi dengan minuman tersebut. Bukankah itu minuman yang beberapa tahun yang lalu akan merenggut nyawanya?

Kyuhyun ingat betul, saat ia masih duduk dibangku Junior School, ia merasa haus berat ketika pulang sekolah yang memang pada saat itu berada dalam status musim panas. Bersama Changmin, ia terduduk dikursi meja dapur. Manik mereka sontak berbinar. What happen? Sebuah botol tirus, berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka. Sebuah botol dengan air yang berwarna ungu kelam didalamnya, meliuk-liuk menggoda mereka yang memang tengah kehausan. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun meminumnya hingga tandas tak tersisa setetespun.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Bisa kalian tebak nasib mereka? Bila dua orang anak kecil, meminum habis satu botol wine berukuran besar yang mereka anggap hanya sebotol sirup disana?

Changmin memang mabuk setelahnya. Wajahnya yang putih mulus, seketika merah padam dengan sesegukkan kecil dari bibirnya yang mungil. Kepalanya tergeletak lemah dimeja. Matanya terpejam, walau sesegukkan itu masih bermain dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun? Nafasnya begitu sesak dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang tak kalah memerah seperti Changmin. Ia tergeletak jatuh dilantai, sembari memburu udara disekitarnya. Matanya melotot kosong, sembari meremas dadanya yang memang terlalu sempit dalam alih mengendalikan jalur masuknya udara. Dia memang lemah. Sejak ia dilahirkan didunia ini, ia memang lemah. Paru-parunya yang memang sedikit bermasalah sedari dulu, ditambah dengan campuran alcohol didalam wine yang memang mampu meransang pernafasannya sulit terkendalikan. Dan karena itu juga, ia mengalami koma selama 5 hari dirumah sakit.

"Ku Xian. Kau tak memakannya?" tanya tuan Park, saat Kyuhyun hanya memandang makanan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Wine? Mianhe ahjussi..aku tak bisa~"

"Eum, boleh aku meminjam kamar mandinya tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Oh? Kau lurus saja, dan disebelah kanan kau bisa menemukannya Ku Xian". Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah sesuai petunjuk tuan Park. Changmin beralih menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Sedikit senyuman bertenger indah dibibirnya. 'Aku sudah menemukannya' batin Changmin.

.

**.**

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin. Ia mendesah pelan disana. Diputarnya keran air tersebut, lalu mengusapnya kewajahnya. Ia sedikit takut kini. Apa rahasianya akan terkuak? Selain Kibum, semua jiwa yang berada disana tau tentang faktanya satu ini. Yang paling mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, adalah sahabatnya Changmin. Changmin yang sejak semula mencurigainya sebagai Park Kyuhyun, ditambah dengan masalah wine tadi…apa Changmin akan menambah kadar kecurigaannya?

Kau terlambat Park Kyuhyun. Ia telah mengetahui identitasmu yang telah kau sembunyikan itu.

**Tok..Tok..**

Kyuhyun beralih memandang pintu kamar mandi. Sebelum membuka knop pintu, ia mengatur nafasnya yang akan sedikit membantunya dalam mengatasi kegugupannya saat ini.

**Cklek!**

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap seseorang yang kini berhadapan dengannya. Seseorang yang telah membuat hatinya gusar, Changmin. Changmin tertawa kecil, menampilkan sederetan giginya yang tersusun dengan apiknya. Cengiran bodoh tak henti-hentinya terukir. "Kau sudah selesai? Aku tak tahan lagi" tuturnya.

Kyuhyun paham. Ia menggeser sedikit badannya kesamping, memberi jalan pada Changmin. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri hendak menuju meja makan kembali. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat Changmin mengutarakan,"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Semua masih tampak seperti sebelumnya"

Kyuhyun berbalik. Tapi, yang didapatinya hanya sebuah pintu yang menjadi tameng pelindung Changmin didalamnya.

Changmin duduk diatas closet yang telah ia tutupi sebelumnya. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya pada wajahnya dengan kasar. Changmin menunduk, menumpukan kedua lengannya pada kedua pahanya. Merupakan kebohongan untukknya yang akan memakai kamar mandi ini. Changmin benar-benar tak ingin memakainya. Ia hanya ingin membutuhkan tempat untuk menyalurkan kegusarannya saat ini. Memang tempat ini tak dapat dikatakan sebagai tempat yang strategis. Tapi, setidaknya ia bisa leluasa melakukan apapun tanpa ada yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa mereka membohongiku~"

"Oh, pantas Kim Kibum terlalu santai menanggapi menghilangnya Kyuhyun. Ternyata namja itu bersamanya~"

"Tapi, kenapa ia harus mengubah identitasnya segala? Apa karna ingin masuk kembali kedalam keluarga yang telah membuangnya dulu?~"

"Hah.. dia sengaja rupanya. Aku harus mencari tahunya"

Berbagai hipotesa selalu membayang-bayangi otaknya tengah itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. Changmin mematut dirinya didepan cermin seraya tersenyum. "Kajja! Anggap saja kau tak mengetahuinya"

Changmin membuka pintunya, dan berlalu menghampiri mereka yang mungkin tengah menunggunya. Ia mengernyit heran takkala didapatinya meja tempat mereka berkumpul telah kosong tak berpenghuni lagi. Changmin menggosok rambutnya yang tak gatal, toh ia juga bingung kemana hilangnya semua makhluk dimeja makan ini. Diedarkannya pandangan pada seluruh ruangan. Kosong.

"Ya!" Changmin terlonjak kaget. Ia terjerembab jatuh, dengan tatapan yang tak kalah takutnya. Donghae, sipelaku utama yang membuatnya tampak begitu menyedihkan, hanya tertawa lebar memegang perutnya.

"Ahaha…kau kira apa hingga kau ketakutan begitu eoh? Ahaha.. coba aku bisa mengabadikan raut menyedihkanmu itu? Aku bisa meraup untung dengan menjual fotomu untuk fangirlmu itu. Apa yang akan mereka katakan setelah melihat 'Shim Changmin, cassanova dari fakultas seni terlihat ketakutan'?" ledek Donghae.

Changmin berdiri dari keterpurukkannya (?). Dielusnya bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Ringisan kecil yang terus berayun akan sakitnya mendarat dilantai dingin tersebut, masih saja terpatri dari bibirnya. Sedikit rasa kasihan menjalar keselubung relung si kecil Donghae. "Mianhe.. aku tak berniat mengejutkanmu. Hanya saja melihatmu tampak seperti orang bodoh, timbul saja ide gila itu. Hehe" sesal Donghae

"Arra..arra. Kau tak usah memasang wajah fishymu itu hyung, tak pantas sekali diwajahmu."

Donghae terlihat kesal akan ucapan Changmin. Dipukulnya pelan kepala Changmin dengan sayang, dan lagi-lagi Changmin harus meringis dibuatnya.

"Heii, sedang apa kalian?" tanya Kibum yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Changmin beralih memandang Kibum, berlari mendekatinya dan berlindung dibalik punggungnya. "Kau terlihat seperti pencuri yang sedang tertangkap basah Min". Changmin merengut, menatap Kibum dan berdeathglare ria.

"Hah.. dasar bocah! Ok. Hyung minta maaf ne" bujuk Donghae. Changmin tersenyum. Senyum lima jari yang diulasnya membuatnya seperti seseorang yang habis memenangkan sebuah lotre. Kibum beserta Donghae, hanya mampu mendesah akan sikap konyol food monster ini.

"Oh ya..Ku Xian dimana? Apa ia telah pulang?" tanya Changmin.

"Ku Xian bersama tuan Park dihalaman belakang. Aku tak berniat mengikuti perbincangan mereka. Terlalu membosankan berbicara akan dunia perbisnisan" tutur Kibum. Changmin yang mendengar penjelasan Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"Hah..ya sudah. Oh ya, kau menginap disini Min ah? Kibum dan Ku Xian diminta appa untuk bermalam disini, kau?" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya, yang berarti bila kini ia tengah dirajut kesal oleh Donghae. Jitakan manis, dilayangkan Kibum kekepala Changmin. "Kalian berdua tak ada bedanya. Selalu saja kepalaku menjadi sasarannya. Bila aku mengalami gegar otak bagaimana?"

"Ya! Aku bertanya, tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku" decak Donghae.

"Kau juga sih hyung. Aku kesal denganmu. Dari nadamu saja, kau tak berniat mengajakku.." rajuk Changmin. Kibum tersenyum manis memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka. Dirangkulnya bahu Changmin, agar namja tinggi tersebut merasa sedikit nyaman. Changmin tak mengidahkan perilaku Kibum yang tengah menenangkannya. Ia masih tampak sedikit merajuk. Dasar Bocah!

"Rumahmu itu hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari sini. Bahkan bisa ditempuh 10 menit kalau berjalan kaki, wajarkan bila aku tak menanyakannya denganmu Min ah" tutur Donghae membela dirinya sendiri. Changmin terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya polos " .."

"Hah ya sudah kalau kau akan bermalam disini. Aku kebelakang dulu menemui Go ahjumma, meminta selimut tambahan" ucap Donghae dan berlalu.

Hening. Tak ada yang mengoar satu sama lain. Kibum beranjak mendekati diri ke jendela yang mengarah pada halaman belakang, tempat dimana tuan Park dan juga Kyuhyun berada. Udara malam ini memang begitu dingin, tak seperti biasanya. Terkadang, Kibum mampu meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri takkala sang kehidupan meniup ruh bergeraknya kearah namja tampan tersebut. Bahkan, ia yang kini berada didalam ruangan saja merasa menggigil, tapi mereka yang diluar? Apa itu yang dinamakan dengan kehangatan keluarga? Tanpa mereka sadari juga, mereka telah menghangatkan diri satu sama lain. Cara kerja Tuhan tak bisa ditebak tentunya.

Changmin berjalan mendekati Kibum. Berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya pada Kibum. Ia melirik Kibum melalui ekor matanya. Kegelisahan memang tampak dari gerak-geriknya. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya kedalam saku celannya, dan sesekali berjinjit kecil seperkian detik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku Min?" Changmin terkekeh pelan. "Kau hebat ya Bummie.. aku belum mengatakannya tapi kau sudah tau apa maksudku. Eheh"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas. Namja tampan ini sudah hafal betul dengan sikap gelisah Changmin yang selalu berjinjit tak henti. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menurutnya penting yang sulit diutarakannya. Entah ia tak pandai mengurai kata yang baik, atau emang situasi yang dikekangnya itu yang teramat rumit?

"Kau tak mengenalnya, tapi seakan kau mengenalnya. Apa itu salah?"

Kibum diam. Diedarkannya pandangannya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah tertawa bahagia bersama tuan Park. Ia sedikit tersenyum menatap dua jiwa tersebut dalam kukungan yang bersahabat itu. Setidaknya dia bisa merasa bahagia disini.

"Kau tak salah. Kau mengenalnya" Changmin mengangguk. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kibum. Raut sendu, sudah terlukis diwajahnya mewakili hatinya yang mungkin sudah berselimut kabut kebahagiaan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya?" tanya Kibum. Changmin menunduk, tersenyum. "Otakku memang tak sejenius dirimu Bummie. Kau percaya bila aku katakan kalau hati kami ini terikat? Hei, dia itu suamiku. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kan kalau aku sebagai istrinya sadar akan keberadaan suamiku?" Kibum terkekeh kecil.

**PLETAK**

Changmin meringis. Diusapnya pucuk kepalanya yang lagi-lagi harus siap mental menerima pukulan yang tak mengerti ampun dari orang terdekatnya. "Kau tak ingin mengetahui kenapa ia bersandiwara dengan ini semua?"

Changmin tersenyum " Sejujurnya iya. Tapi ya sudahlah.. Selama ia merasa puas dengan ini semua, aku akan mengikuti keinginannya. Aku akan tetap menganggapnya Ku Xian, kalau ia tetap merasa dia adalah Ku Xian. Dan aku akan memanggilnya dengan Park Kyuhyun, bila ia ingin aku panggil demikian. Simple bukan? Dengan kepuraanku ini, setidaknya ia tak merasa canggung dengan keberadaanku."

"Apa kau tak khawatir bila ia akan membalas dendam dengan keluarganya? Kau dan juga Donghae hyung kan cukup dekat?"

"Untuk apa aku harus khawatir. Kalau emang dia mau membalas dendam ya silahkan, tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Tapi aku percaya padanya…Kyuhyun yang kukenal tak kan sampai hati melakukan hal sekeji itu. Kyuhyun yang kukenal adalah sosok yang mencintai keluarganya, tak kan dibiarkannya sedikit luka menyentuh orang yang disayanginya. Menghancurkan keluarganya? Hah, itu sama saja bila ia telah membunuh hatinya secara perlahan. Kalimat itu yang pernah ia katakan padaku dulu"

Kibum tersenyum paham mendengar penjelasan Changmin. Dirangkulnya pundak sahabatnya satu ini. Changmin tersenyum. Pandangannya tak henti-hentinya menatap dua insan yang sedang hangat bercengkrama didepannya, Kyuhyun dan juga Tuan Park.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

.

Dingin. Deru angin menggelitik kulit ari yang termakan rapuh. Tak dipungkiri oleh dua orang namja ditengah udara malam tersebut, menantang tangguh laksana ksatria dimedan perang. Musim memang telah berganti. Memasuki deretan musim terakhir, memaksa para insan harus meringkuk dalam pakaian tebal ataupun didepan perapian. Ya, awal musim dingin yang mampu membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan juga appanya, tuan Park. Entah karena asyiknya mereka bercengkrama ataupun karena hal lain, mereka tak tampak sedikitpun menggigil dengan udara yang berkali-kali menyerang kulit mereka.

Berjalan santai mengelilingi halaman belakang sembari bercakap, apa karena itu angin yang kerap menjahili tak mampu melumpuhkan benteng pertahanan mereka?

"Kau mempunyai selera humor yang cukup tinggi juga Ku Xian" puji tuan Park. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mendapat pujian lansung dari sang appa, membuat si kecil merah mudanya ikut merasakan kebahagian yang dirasa empunya.

"Semua perkataan saya memang benar adanya ahjussi, dan satu hal lagi… kejujuran adalah prioritas saya" jawab Kyuhyun. Tuan Park semakin tertawa kencang. Bertemu dengan satu orang dengan pemikiran yang sama dengannya, sungguh membuatnya merasa senang tersendiri. Berbagi cerita dan juga pengalamannya bersama Kyuhyun, membuat namja berkulit pucat tersebut mempu memahami karakter appanya yang mugkin tak pernah ditemuinya dahulu.

Tuan Park yang dikenalnya sekarang adalah tuan Park yang ramah, bersahabat, humoris, bijaksana, dan juga arif. Hanya satu sebab yang masih mengganjal hatinya. Kenapa sikapnya berbanding 180 derajat dengannya dulu? Apa memang ibunya telah berselingkuh dan ia merupakan anak haram dari perselingkuhannya? Bila memang benar, bukan salahnya kan untuk diminta dilahirkan? Hah, entahlah. Ia tak ingin berfikir lebih jauh yang akan mengakibatkan beribu hipotesa yang akan membuatnya turut benci kepada kedua orang tuanya nanti.

"Rasanya, saya ingin belajar dari anda ahjussi"

"Apa yang ingin kau pelajari Ku Xian?"

"Semuanya"

"Semuanya?"

"Ne, semuanya. Anda adalah orang hebat ahjussi, dan tanpa anda sadari pun, perilaku anda memang patut dicontoh. Cara anda berbisnis yang bersih tanpa ada campur tangan kecurangan, menjadi pribadi yang mempu mengembangkan dirinya dengan baik, bahkan menjadi potret appa yang sungguh mencintai anaknya"

Tuan Park tersenyum dengan pujian Kyuhyun. Ditepuknya pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Kosong. Tak ada kilauan sikecil ataupun sang kehidupan malam yang selalu setia bertengger diatas sana. Apa mereka tak ingin mengganggu namja tampan tersebut?

"Kenapa kau ingin mencontohku bukan appamu Ku Xian?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, " Karena saya mengidolakan anda ahjussi. Anda merupakan pemimpin dari semua pemimpin. Karena anda, perekonomian Korea berjalan dengan baik. Anda dan juga naega appa tak ada bedanya. Untuk apa aku hidup dan juga takdir yang slalu melekat pada setiap jiwa, telah banyak kupelajari dari appa. Dan sekarang aku ingin belajar dari anda ,ahjussi. Tentang bagaimana mengendalikan takdir dan juga kehidupan itu sendiri. Apakah anda bisa mengajarkan saya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada ruginya bagiku mengajarkanmu tentang itu semua. Semangat yang telah kau kobarkan, tetaplah demikian. Jaga slalu bara asa itu disini" tuan Park menunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

**Degh!**

Kyuhyun tak bisa mempungkiri bila jantungnya bergerak cepat, saat tuan Park menunjuk dadanya. Pertama kali. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan itu. Walau hanya telunjuk yang mengarah padanya, bahkan tak bisa menyalurkan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya..itu sudah cukup. Bukan tunjukkan kebencian yang diarahkan padanya seperti dulu, tunjukan semangatlah yang didapatinya kini. Your wish of the real Kyu!

"Kajja kita masuk kedalam..tampaknya malam semakin larut, dan udaranya juga semakin dingin." Ajak tuan Park. Ditinggalkannya seorang Kyuhyun yang masih berdiam ditempatnya. Kyuhyun berbalik, memandang potret namja paruhbaya itu yang terus menjauhinya. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung tegap tersebut, seakan punggung tersebut turut tersenyum padanya. "Akan ku ingat slalu pesanmu, appa!" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

.

Kyuhyun duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari menatap seluk beluk isi kamar yang kini dimasukinya. Nuansa laut dan juga pernak-pernik ikan, menghiasi tiap sudut kamar tersebut. Dan lihatlah! Bahkan, seprei dan juga bed cover yang didudukinya juga turut senada dengan warna lainnya, biru laut dengan motif nemo sebagai lukisannya. 'Kau masih seperti yang dulu hyung' batin Kyuhyun.

**CKLEK!**

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut dengan handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya, bahkan dengan rambutnya yang tampak basah..menandakan bila namja tersebut baru selesai dengan aktivitas mandinya. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun yang masih saja meneliti kamarnya. Ia beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengambil sebuah handuk dan melemparkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Merasa sesuatu yang menimpuknya sesuatu dari belakang, Kyuhyun menoleh. Sebuah handuk tergolek indah dibelakangnya, seakan meminta untuk menjamahnya. Diambilnya handuk tersebut lalu beralih menatap Donghae yang tengah berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa gerah? Mandilah. Dan aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu"

Kyuhyun tak menggubris perkataan Donghae. Ia masih saja menatap handuk yang dipegangnya. "Ku Xian, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae cemas. Wajar bila namja pecinta ikan tersebut terlihat cemas. Kyuhyun yang hanya diam, memandang kosong handuk ditangannya tanpa berkata apapun dalam beberapa menit. "Gwechana hyung" Bohong. Tak pandaikah kau mengurai ekspresi sendumu itu? Hanya orang bodoh yang tak dapat menangkap ekspresimu itu. Apa Donghae termasuk dalam golongan orang bodoh itu? Dan ada masalah dengan handuk itu? Betul. Karena handuk kesayangannya itulah, mendadak ia berubah menjadi namja melankolis saat ini. Bagaimana bisa handuk yang begitu ia sukai, bisa berada ditangan hyungnya? Bukankah appanya sudah memusnahkan semua barangnya?

Handuk tersebut tidaklah lusuh, bahkan masih baru belum sedikitpun tersentuh tubuhnya. Sebuah handuk yang sudah terletak dilemarinya dulu, tanpa tau siapa pemberinya. Dan sekarang, kini ditengah genggamannya? Apa mungkin karena bentuknya sama saja? Berfikirlah jernih Kyu!

"Ku Xian?"

"Ah Mianhe," jawab Kyuhyun. Ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah besar. "Ada apa dengannya?" monolog Donghae.

.

**.**

Suara jangkrik yang bersimfoni berirama diluar mansion, terus mengusik tanpa mengenal lelah. Memang indah tuk didengar. Terlalu damai, bahkan mampu menjadi obat pelipur lara untuk mereka yang bergundah gulana. Termasuk dengan dua namja yang telah meringkuk dalam selimut tebal nemonya. Tatapan kosong yang terus tertuju pada langit-lagit kamar nan bersih, tak ayal hanya keheningan yang terus bermonolog menari-nari disekitaran mereka.

"Kau tak merasa nyaman Ku Xian?" tutur Donghae memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya kekanan, memandang Donghae yang masih saja menatap langit kamarnya.

"Anni."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung" jawab Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Donghae menoleh, "Kau belum mengantuk?"

"Sejujurnya sudah hyung. Tapi aku bingung kenapa mataku tak mau dipejamkan" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia memutar badannya, memandang manik caramel Donghae."Apa perlu kumatikan lampunya biar kau mudah tertidur?"

"SHIREO!" bantah Kyuhyun cepat. Ia beranjak duduk dari tidurnya. "Wae?" tanya Donghae, beranjak duduk dan mensejajarkan punggungnya kekepala king bednya. "Ha..hanya saja, aku takut kegelapan".

Donghae tertawa kecil. Diacaknya pelan surai cokelat Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kau takut bila seekor monster akan keluar dari lemari dan akan memakanmu? Ahaha..kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror Kyu"

**Degh!**

"Kau panggil aku apa hyung?"

"Memang apa yang tadi kukatakan?" Donghae berbalik tanya. "Aniyo" jawab Kyuhyun. Direbahkannya kembali badannya dan memejamkan matanya. Donghae mengerjap bingung dengan kelakuan teman tidurnya satu ini. "Hei Ku Xian. Kau marah padaku? Mianhe"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap manik hazel Donghae. Ekspresi datar dan dingin tersirat sudah dimatanya Kyuhyun. Donghae meringkuk takut mendapat tatapan yang tak bersahabat itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun. Ditariknya selimut sampai kedagunya dan menutup matanya mengalihkan tatapan Kyuhyun padanya. "Kau takut hyung dengan tatapanku? Ahha..bahkan sekarang kau yang terlihat seperti bocah." Ledek Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengejekku?" tanya Donghae garang. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dengan respon yang diberikan Donghae. "Mianhe hyung. Kekeke.."

"Hah. Kau memang namja yang ajaib Ku Xian. Bahkan saat aku memintamu untuk bermain ke Korea dan kita bertemu, kau sungguh memenuhinya..kau sepertinya telah terpesona denganku eoh?" goda Donghae.

"Kau terlalu berharap hyung. Aku ke Korea bukan karena ajakanmu tapi memang sudah rencanaku dari dulu hyung. Jadi hanya kebetulan saja saat kau memintaku kemari, dan dua hari setelahnya aku datang ke negeri ini. Apa kau menyesal telah bertemu denganku hyung" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

**Pletak!**

Kyuhyun meringis saat satu jitakan melayang dikepalanya. "hyung…"

"Itu satu pukulan sayangku untukmu. Kau sama halnya seperti Changmin yang slalu saja bersikap kekanakan dengan tampang aegyo gagal kalian itu. Hah..apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Aku merasa nyaman bila berdekatan denganmu. Entah mengapa, melihat tingkahmu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang tapi aku lupa siapa dia. Seseorang yang ingin aku temui tapi aku tak tau dimana dia sekarang"

Kyuhyun mengusap lengan Donghae dengan hangat. Seulas senyum terukir dari bibir Donghae. "Kau bisa menganggapku dongsaengmu hyung"

**Pletak!**

"Yak hyung.. kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepalaku. Tidak kau ataupun Kibum selalu saja memukul kepala behargaku ini" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Ya tentu saja kau dongsaengku. Umurmu saja dibawahku, bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu adalah hyungku pabbo."

Kyuhyun memutar badannya membelakangi Donghae. Ia lelah harus terus berdebat dengan hyungnya satu ini. Bahkan bila terus menanggapi perkataan Donghae, hanya membuatnya mati kelelahan hingga sang fajar mulai menyingsing.

"Ku Xian"

"Eum"

"Kau hobi sekali merajuk rupanya"

"Ani"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya mengantuk" Donghae mengangguk paham. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang terus membelakanginya dengan ekor matanya. Donghae mendesah pelan seakan lelah dengan ribuan ton yang terus membebaninya.

"Hyung.."

"Ne"

"Aku tak melihat neo eomma. Dimana ibumu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan posisinya membelakangi Donghae. "Appaku bilang eomma telah meninggal saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Donghae enteng. Ia meniup pelan poni yang terus menjuntai didahinya. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya mengarah pada Donghae yang masih memainkan poninya.

"Mianhe hyung…" ucap Kyuhyun tulus. Donghae tersenyum. "Aku juga tak tau bagaimana rupa eomma. Appa bilang, semua foto eommaku ikut terbakar dirumah kami dulu. Yah..begitulah"

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dengan tatapan sendu darinya. 'Kau bahkan melupakan sosok eomma hyung. Apa kau memang sengaja melupakan keluargamu'

"Hidup berdua bersama appa terkadang membuat aku kesepian. Jadi tak jarang aku mengajak Changmin untuk bermalam disini. Aku juga masih tak percaya jika aku adalah anak tunggal appa, aneh rasanya." Cerita Donghae.

"Jadi karena itu kau slalu menganggap semua orang yang lebih muda darimu adalah dongsaengmu?"

"Eum..tapi anehnya malah kau yang aku rasa cocok menjadi nae dongsaengku sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengarnya. Tak ayal baginya sebuah senyum bahagia melengkung disudut bibirnya. Setidaknya saat ini hati dan perasaan hyungnya tak turut melupakan dirinya. Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Donghae. Ia memejamkan matanya walau senyuman itu masih setia dengannya.

"Aku juga sama denganmu hyung. Aku tak mempunyai seorang hyung. Jadi mulai sekarang, kau adalah hyungku ne~"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya sebentar "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Arra" timpalnya lagi.

Donghae tersenyum dalam hatinya. Pelukan dan ucapan yang terlontar dari sosok namja yang baru dikenalnya, sungguh membuat nyaman. 'Hangat' hanya kata itu yang terus bermain didalam fikirannya. Kenapa bisa namja yang baru dikenalnya membuatnya nyaman layaknya saudara? Otakmu boleh terganggu Hae, tapi hati kecilmu takkan bisa berbohong turut melupakannya.

"Aku senang bila kau juga menganggapku sebagai hyungmu. Dan setidaknya untuk hari kedepan, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu kita bersama layaknya hyung dan saeng sesungguhnya. Tapi, apakah benar kita tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menggubris. Donghae merendahkan sedikit badannya memandang raut wajah Kyuhyun. Hembusan nafas yang mengalun teratur, terdengar lirih didaun telinga Donghae. Ya, namja berkulit pucat itu telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Donghae tersenyum lembut. Dinaikkan sedikit selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun hingga ke dada. Pelukan yang sebelumnya merekat pada lingkaran pinggang namja pecinta ikan itu, dilepaskannya dan membetulkan letak posisi Kyuhyun menghadap langit-langit kamarnya.

Cup~

Donghae mengecup kening Kyuhyun sejenak. "Selamat malam Ku Xian" ucapnya sebelum merebahkan dirinya dan mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun yang mungkin telah sampai didunia impiannya.

Dinginnya malam yang terus menyapu, tetap mengusik keheningan yang memang sudah tersusun apik diruangan tersebut. Dengkuran-dengkuran halus yang slalu bersimfoni menjadi pengiring angin dalam menunjukkan aktraksinya. Walau jendela sudah tertutup rapat hendak melindungi tuan-tuannya yang terlelap, hembusan tersebut masih saja mampu menembus benteng pertahanan kaca tersebut.

Sesosok potret yeoja dengan gaun malamnya, menghampiri dua namja yang tengah meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Ia tersenyum kaku memandang keduanya. Deru angin yang berhembus padanya, mendorong tubuhnya untuk semakin mendekat pada mereka. Ia duduk manis ditepi ranjang sebelah Donghae. Diusapnya perlahan poni Donghae yang terus menjuntai, lalu menciumnya dengan hangat.

"Sudah cukup ujian yang harus kalian jalani chagi. Waktu dan takdir yang slalu kalian tunggu akan datang menghampiri kalian yang telah lelah menunggu jawabannya. Kesakitan kalian satu sama lain akan membaik seiringnya mereka mendekat. Tunggulah chagi~"

"Kalian adalah satu. Sejauh atau betapa kalian akan menghindar, kalian akan terus bersama. Maafkan atas tindakan eomma…karena eommalah yang menjadi penyebab ini semua."

Yeoja tersebut beranjak dari duduknya. Merapikan selimut kedua anaknya sebelum pergi bersama angin yang membawanya.

Donghae melenguh pelan sebelum membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan "Seperti ada yang mencium keningku?" monolognya seorang. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Donghae tersenyum "Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi" tuturnya dan kembali memajamkan matanya.

.

TBC

Krik~Krik~Krik. Masih ada yg nunggu efef ini? kalau masih ada syukurlah. Garing bukan? Mianhe, beneur dech pokoknya. Dan ada yang masih penasaran ma kelanjutan ceritanya? Amoree dah ngasih clue tuh dari chullie eomma, ada yang bisa nebak?

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat kalian yang masih setia bc efef amoree ini. Padahal ceritanya standard dan juga penulisannya biasa aja. Amore jadi terharu karenanya. Trimakasih banyak buat para reader setia amoree.

Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa berteman chingu. Mau minta nope? PM aja ke amoree, ntar kita kontek2 bareng buat story yang lebih fresh tentunya. Kalian mau ngajarin amoree cara nulis, amoree dengan senang hati nerimanya. Setidaknya kalian memang bener-bener peduli ama amoree #puppyeyes

**Thanks buanget buat :**

**Cloud3024/nureazizah/aninkyuelf/Bryan Andrew Cho/BunnyKyunnie/Desviana407/sfsclouds/Anik0405/Gy urievil/dhedingdong/rafarafafa/keke/fikyu/rini1188 8/Nisa/vicya merry/Fei Xian/ekha sparkyu**

Dan terakhir! Buat yang nanya apa Kyu oplas. Bener.. dan untuk gimana wajahnya? Fikirkan sesuai selera kalian ya ehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

Kicauan merdu dari burung-burung yang menari dengan riangnya, bersorak riuh disekitaran mansion disudut jalan ini. Bahkan terpaan kilau dari mentari, ikut tersenyum menghangatkan mereka yang berada dibawah jangkauannya. Tampaknya ia sedang berbahagia…Lihatlah hari ini? Begitu cerah bukan? Tak terlihat sejengkalpun tanda rasa murka yang tercetak darinya.

Kyuhyun melenguh dalam tidurnya. Saat sesekali kilauan cahaya pagi menggelitik kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Semilir angin yang bergelayut digorden jendela tempatnya terlelap, terus saja merasa letih dengan gelayutan tersebut dan bergerak abstrak agar terhindar dari seruan nakalnya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membuka matanya..terdiam seraya menelisik tempatnya kini ia berada. Ia sedikit tersenyum, takkala memori otaknya memproses kejadian kemarin malam. Bukan suatu hal yang tabu, atau terlalu frontal untuk diperbincangkan…hanya sebuah moments keluarga yang manis dan memang menjadi impiannya sedari dulu.

Bola matanya bergerak, meratapi sisi kanannya yang sudah kosong. 'Dimana Hae hyung?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun beringsut membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk, dan matanya masih bergerak liar menelusuri isi kamar yang ditempatinya. Gemercik air yang terjatuh dikamar mandi, membuatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Ia beranjak berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendela kamar yang menghubungkannya ke halaman depan. Dibukanya jendela kamarnya sedikit seraya menghirup udara segar yang cepat menerobos masuk dan menggelitik rongga pernafasan Kyuhyun.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar dengan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Senyuman manis tak henti-hentinya ia umbar dengan udara pagi ini ditengah padatnya kota Seoul.

"Sedang apa appa disana?" monolognya seorang, takkala obsidiannya menangkap potret diri tuan Park berdiri seorang ditengah halaman. Rasa penasaran yang makin menyeruak direlung hatinya, seolah memberinya sugesti untuk menemui ayah yang teramat ia cintai.

"Kau mau kemana Ku Xian?" tanya Donghae selepas dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae apa adanya. Donghae memakluminya dengan memberi respon anggukan, dan membuat Kyuhyun tak harus menunggu lama lagi untuk beranjak.

**Blamm!**

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Donghae bersenandung lembut seraya bersiul-siul nyaring yang berkoar begitu saja dari bibirnya. Ia beranjak mendekati lemari pakaiannya, dan memilah pakaian mana saja yang akan dipakainya.

'Hyung..kau pakai ini saja. Kau tampak lebih tampan bila memakainya..'

'Hyung..lihat, tadi aku melihat-lihat ditoko ujung jalan sana, dan aku melihat kaos ini? Aku rasa ini lebih cocok bila kau yang memakainya…'

'Hyung…'

'Hyung…'

Donghae terhenyak jatuh. Kepalanya berdenyut, hingga membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Kenapa? Siapa anak itu? Kenapa ia slalu hadir dalam ingatanku? Appo…"rintihnya.

.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

**Pair : KyuTeukHae**

**Kibum**

**Changmin**

**Others**

**Genre : Family, Hurt, Drama**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik Tuhan, diri mereka, keluarga mereka, Elf.**

**Dan masih berharap Kyuppa menjadi suami dari anak-anakku nanti #Plakkk**

**Warning : Fast, Channel, Geje, Ooc, Typo, Bad language, RnR, and Don't Bashing nde….?**

**.**

.

"Annyeonghansimnikha ahjussi" sapa Kyuhyun. Tuan Park yang sedari tadi asyik seorang diri, terhenyak dengan sahutan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ia berbalik, menatap siapa lawan bicaranya kini. Sedikit senyuman ia berikan saat melihat Kyuhyun, anak muda yang ia agungkan melangkah mendekatinya.

Tuan Park merangkul pundak Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Sedang apa anda ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum, sedikit menampilkan dimple kecil yang tersemat disudut bibirnya.

"Hanya menikmati suasana pagi saja. Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam Ku Xian? Pagi sekali kau bangun?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan saya dari dulu selalu bangun pagi. Rumah anda begitu nyaman ahjussi, serasa bila saya tinggal dirumah saya sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun. Dan kini giliran tuan Park yang tertawa kecil. Penuh kehangatan didalam sana.

Sekejap, hal itulah yang menjadi candunya belakang hari ini. Dan lagi-lagi, dengan begitu mudahnya ia mendapatkannya. Kyuhyun sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, takkala tuan Park masih setia dengan tawa renyahnya.

**Tes!**

Bulir bening itu sedikit mengalir. Sedikit menumpuk dibola matanya hingga membuatnya sedikit memerah. Begitu bahagianyakah Kyu? Hingga kau tak menyadari bila namja paruh baya yang menjadi lawan bicaramu kini telah membidik fokuskan penglihatannya padamu?

"Ku Xian? Gwechana?" tanya tuan Park sedikit panic dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun sadar dari imajinasi yang membuat ia melambung dalam keindahannya. Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk, mengusap kedua matanya yang terlihat nanar itu. Ia tersenyum ambigu menatap tuan Park setelah usai dari apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Waeyo? Kau punya masalah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat masih dengan senyum kaku yang ia torehkan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya rindu keluargaku, ahjussi. Terutama appa"

Tuan Park tersenyum maklum akan penuturan yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Tanpa meminta izin atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tuan Park lansung memeluk Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya. Ditepuknya sedikit punggung Kyuhyun guna memberikan kenyamanan untuk namja tampan tersebut.

"Kau bisa menganggapku appamu selama disini. Jangan sungkan ataupun malu padaku, Ku Xian. Aku senang bila aku juga mempunyai anak sepertimu…"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun semakin menangis didalam rengkuhan tuan Park. Tak ada isakan ataupun lirihan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Hanya bulir bening itu saja yang masih setia mengalir dengan lancarnya hingga membanjiri pipinya yang mulus. Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, mengatur laju nafasnya yang dirasanya sedikit tercekat dari dadanya. "Gomawo…ap..appa"gumamnya lirih.

Mentari berusaha beranjak untuk semakin tinggi dari tempat duduknya semula. Seolah tak ingin melewatkan drama manis yang sedang berlansung dibawah pandangnya. Ia sedikit tersenyum. Terlihat sudah dengan terpaan kilauan hangatnya yang menyorot akan keberadaan mereka. Bukan sinar terik yang biasa ia umbar, hanya kilauan cahaya yang begitu hangat tanpa menyakitkan mereka yang masih bergelung dalam kata 'indah' disana.

Begitulah yang ditafsirkan dua namja yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dari kamar yang terletak dilantai dua. Shim Changmin dan juga Kim Kibum.

Changmin tersenyum hangat bercampur bahagia menatap lakon antara ayah dan anak tersebut. Ia beranjak masuk meninggalkan balkon kecilnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh tingginya diatas spring bed di kediaman Park tersebut. Ditiupnya poni panjangnya yang sedikit menutupi penglihatannya.

"Heii…ayo kita turun kebawah" ajak Kibum. Changmin menggeleng walau posisinya masih dalam keadaan terlentang.

"Untuk apa? Menangkap basah bocah itu yang sedang menangis? Kau lupa Bummie bila tingkat gengsinya begitu tinggi? Biarkanlah dulu.. Biarkan dia sejenak menikmatinya. Bukankah itu yang dimaunya?"

Kibum mengangguk paham. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang bersama Changmin disebelahnya.

"Sampai kapan drama ini akan berakhir? Bahagiakah dia? Atau semakin membuatnya terpuruk nanti?" monolog Changmin. Pandangannya jauh kedepan. Menatap hampa ruang kosong langit-langit kamar yang terlihat polos itu.

"Tak ada yang tau bagaimana kisahnya akan berakhir. Tapi, tidakkah Tuhan akan mengasihinya? Begitu banyak jalan berliku yang harus dilewatinya dengan batu-batu kerikil yang semakin membuatnya sulit untuk melaluinya, bukankah akan ada gerbang kebahagian diujung penantiannya?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Senyum childish yang dibuatnya malah membuat dirinya tampak begitu bodoh terlihat. Changmin berusaha duduk dari posisinya tidur, lalu menatap Kibum "Kuharap begitu..Hah, kurasa lakon yang kita lihat tadi sudah usai. Kajja kita turun…aku sudah lapar rasanya." Tuturnya.

Kibum terkekeh pelan, diacaknya surai kelam milik Changmin dengan brutal. Changmin meringis pelan dengan sikap Kibum yang menurutnya terlalu kekanankkan. Dengan sigap, Changmin mengapit leher Kibum dalam kukungannya lalu mengacak surai hitam Kibum sama dengan brutalnya.

Hanya pada hitungan detik, mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Gelak tawa yang saling mereka koarkan tak luput menghiasinya.

"Kalian sedang apa? Menyenangkan sekali tampaknya" ujar Donghae yang berada diambang pintu. Changmin dan Kibum melepaskan tautan tangan mereka yang saling mengunci lawan mereka satu sama lain. Donghae memasukki kamar mereka lalu mendekati letak duduk mereka. Diletakkannya satu pasang pakaian diatas pangkuan Kibum.

"Itu bajuku, jadi pakailah untuk sementara waktu. Kajja mandilah Bummie…" tutur Donghae.

"Untukku mana?" gerutu Changmin. Ia berdiri dan menatap Donghae dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Huh! Kau pulanglah sana… untuk apa aku meminjamkanmu pakaian? Pulanglah, dan cepat kau bersihkan dirimu. Perjalanan ke Mokpo membutuhkan waktu 4 jam, jadi kita harus cepat" jawab Donghae.

Terlihat garis kebingungan yang tergambar dari dahi Kibum. Ia menatap Donghae dan juga Changmin secara bergantian, dan itu berhasil ditangkap oleh penglihatan Donghae. "Kau tidak memberitahunya?" tanya Donghae pada Changmin.

"Apa yang harus ku ketahui?" tambah Kibum.

Changmin terbelalak seraya menepuk keningnya sendiri. Cengiran bodoh ia buat saat memandang Donghae yang menatapnya nyalang. "Mianhe Bummie… sebenarnya ada acara reunion di sekolah kita dulu. Reunian besar-besaran tentunya. Nah, yag menjadi kebodohanku… aku lupa memberitahumu dan sialnya..acara itu juga bertepatan dengan hari ini" sesal Changmin.

"Acara apa? Serius sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia berjalan mendekati ketiga namja yang terlihat kaget memandangnya, terutama Kibum. Ditatapnya satu persatu namja tersebut yang masih enggan memberinya jawaban.

"Begini Ku Xian, jadi sekolah kami mengadakan acara reunian… apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar, lalu satu anggukan ia layangkan pada Donghae.

"Tapi hyung, aku dan juga Bummie harus segera pulang agar mempersiapkan diri tapi…"

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan pakaian ganti untuk kalian berdua. Dan kau…" tunjuk Donghae ke Changmin "Cepat kau pulang dan segera bersiap-bersiap. Arrachi?"

Changmin mengangguk lemah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia pamit untuk segera pulang dengan langkah lunglai. Sebelum ia benar-benar enyah dari balik pintu, ia membalikkan badannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi aku mohon…jangan kalian habiskan sarapan pagi kalian. Tolong tinggalkan sedikit waffle itu untukku ya. 15 menit lagi aku akan kembali…"

**Blamm!**

Donghae sedikit cengo dengan apa yang Changmin bicarakan. Sedikit kerjapan polos, tanpa sadar telah terproses dari manik cokelatnya. "Rupanya ia mengacak-acak dapurku lagi? Dasar bocah…" gumam Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Donghae tersebut.

"Sudahlah hyung… jangan panggil dia Shim Changmin bila otaknya tak dipenuhi oleh makanan-makanan lezat. Oh ku ralat kembali, kurasa makanan tidak lezat juga akan disantapnya bila masih dibilang sebuah makanan.." tutur Kibum.

Donghae tertawa kencang sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyumnya yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Ahha.. Cukup! Bummie, segera kau bersihkan dirimu lalu turun kebawah eoh untuk sarapan bersama. Dan kau Ku Xian… kau mandi dikamarku saja, dan baju gantimu juga sudah kusiapkan dikamar" ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Donghae begitu semangat mengatakannya. Sungguh seperti saran seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan semburat bahagia yang ia punya. Kibum teenyum tipis menanggapinya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama..Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Kibum seorang dan menyusul Donghae yang lama meninggalkannya.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

.

Changmin meringkuk, dengan menekukkan kedua lututnya menghadap ke jendela mobil. Ia meringis kesakitan dengan memegang perutnya erat. Donghae yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya, melihat pola tingkah Changmin dengan ekor matanya. Merasa masa bodoh dengan keluhan yang selalu diumbar Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum juga demikian. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya dengan Kibum, ia menyodorkan botol kecil yang tak lain adalah minyak angin kepada Changmin. "Oleskan sedikit disekitar pusarmu"titahnya. Tanpa mengatakan satu kata pun atau keluhan yang selalu setia menggantung dibibirnya, Changmin mengambil botol tersebut dan mengoleskannya.

"Kebiasaan makan burukmu tidak bisa kau ubah apa? Setelah kau menyantap waffle dengan garangnya, kau juga memakan soup Kimchi super pedas… wajar bila perutmu terasa melilit begitu" tutur Donghae. Ia tetap focus pada kemudinya tanpa sedikitpun melihat Changmin yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Changmin mendongak menatap Donghae. Ia sedit mencibir dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan lalu menggerak-gerakkannya.

"Setiap kali aku menasehatimu, kau selalu begitu. Kuharap sakitmu itu takkan hilang selamanya.."

"Ya Hyung..!" pekik Changmin nyaring. Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam duduk dibelakang, menutup kedua telinga mereka.

"Sudahlah… kau coba untuk tidur saja selama perjalan. Kurasa itu bisa membantu" kata Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk lemah. Ia kembali meringkuk dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping, menghadap jendela.

Tak ada lagi pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka. Semua hanya diam dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Changmin yang berusaha untuk tidur, Donghae yang mengemudi, Kibum yang tengah asyik membaca sebuah buku, dan Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seraya memandang lepas jalanan kota.

Tapi semua itu hanya berlansung sejenak, saat dengkuran halus Changmin mulai bicara. Donghae menatap Changmin sekilas, begitupun Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum.

"Belum 5 menit aku menyuruhnya tidur, sekarang ia malah berdengkur? Ck!" ujar Kyuhyun. Kibum dan juga Donghae tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun, "Selain ia seorang food monster, ia juga seorang tukang tidur eoh?" cerca Kibum.

"Begitulah…" jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk seakan paham begitupun Kibum. Suasana kembali hening, seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada perbincangan hangat yang slalu mereka utarakan satu sama lain hingga tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka tiba.

.

.

Donghae sedikit mengguncang tubuh Changmin yang masih berlabuh didunia mimpinya. Changmin menggeliat dalam tekukan tubuhnya. Sedikit kerjapan ia lakukan, guna beradaptasi dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya disela menguap. Donghae hanya bergumam, seraya membuka sabuk pengamannya. Ia membuka pintu kemudinya, lalu keluar bersama Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum.

Donghae bertakjub bangga saat manik cokelatnya berhadapan lansung dengan bangunan sekolah yang tak berubah sejak dulu. Masih berdiri kokoh, dengan pohon-pohon maple yang seakan melindunginya dari dunia luar yang sudah mulai menua karena polusi serta kolusi disana.

Semilir angin yang seakan menyapa, menyambut mereka dari rasa penat..menyegarkan laju pernafasan mereka dan juga penglihatan mereka. Hanya angin segar.. benar-benar masih asri tanpa ada campur tangan zat-zat yang selalu bergerayangan diluar sana.

Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Sama halnya seperti Donghae, Kyuhyun ikut takjub dengan bangunan yang menyimpan begitu banyak memori manis dan kelamnya disana. Tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, ia tersenyum. Hanya sebuah senyum canggung yang jarang sekali ia berikan. 'Apa berhak aku merindukan tempat ini?' batinnya.

"Hae-ah" seru seseorang. Seorang namja berambut blonde, dengan senyum lebarnya hingga menampilkan deretan gusinya yang tersusun rapi tentunya. Namja tersebut lansung berhambur memeluk Donghae yang tergagap dengan perilaku spontan itu. Donghae sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri, takkala namja tersebut memberatkan tumpuan badannya pada Donghae. Bukannya marah ataupun kesal, Donghae hanya tersenyum hangat dan menerima pelukan tersebut.

"Apa kabarmu Hyuk?" tanya Donghae.

Namja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk hanya membalas pertanyaan Donghae dengan senyum lebarnya, "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tampak semakin tampan bukan?" celoteh Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya tertawa menanggapi pengujaran dari Eunhyuk yang menurutnya terlalu membanggakan dirinya. Dirangkulnya pundak Eunhyuk seraya mengacak pelan surai pirang namja bergummy smile itu. Eunhyuk sedikit berdecak dengan apa yang Donghae lakukan. Ia hendak membalas, tapi saat manik kelamnya tak sengaja memandang tiga namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia sedikit melangkah menuju ketiga namja tersebut dan memperhatikan mereka satu persatu. Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar saat maniknya memandang Changmin. "Heii…apa kabarmu bocah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku baik. Hyung?" Changmin bertanya balik. Eunhyuk mengangguk. Ia beralih memandang Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Changmin. Sedikit garis mengkerut terlukis didahinya, dan dapat ditebak tentunya bila ia tengah berfikir siapa gerangan dua maklhuk tampan ini?

"Ouh, dia Kim Kibum alumni disini dan seangkatan dengan Changmin. Dan satunya.. dia adalah Ku Xian, sepupunya Kibum yang baru datang dari China" kata Donghae. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menunduk hormat sebagai salam perkenalan mereka. Eunhyuk membalas salam mereka dengan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya seraya iris cokelatnya tak henti-hentinya melepas pandangan dari mereka.

"Bukankah kau teman baik dari anak itu? Park Kyuhyun?"  
Kibum mengangguk menandakan mengiyakan. Ia terseyum simpul seraya mengalihkan arah pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menunduk, menapik sorot pandang Kibum yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke semua penjuru gedung sekolah tersebut.

"Sekolah kalian lumayan juga" gumamnya.

"Cha~kita masuk. Kurasa yang lainnya juga menunggu kedatangan kita" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Aku disini saja, kalian masuklah. Aku ingin melihat-lihat dulu, dan nanti aku akan menyusul" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tapi~" bantah Changmin.

"Sudahlah.. itukan acara kalian. Masuklah, aku akan menyusul nantinya..tenang saja dan jangan mengkhawatirkan aku ne" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sejenak mereka diam. Tak ada yang berkomentar ataupun menyanggah keputusan telak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, seakan menatap takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya. Ia berjalan menjauhi mereka yang masih saja menatapnya sendu, terutama Kibum dan juga Changmin.

"Cha~" ajak Donghae. Dirangkulnya kedua pundak Kibum serta Changmin dan memboyong mereka masuk kedalam aula dimana tempat reunion mereka. Mereka menurut tentunya, tapi tidak dengan arah pandang mereka yang masih saja setia menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauhi mereka.

.

**Appa Hyung Waeyo?**

.

Kyuhyun sedikit bersenandung saat dirinya tengah asyik mengitari penjuru tempatnya mengecam pendidikan dulu. Seakan bernostalgia dengan memori lamanya, ia sedikit tersenyum. Langkah besarnya namun pelan, ia terus jejaki inci demi inci menelusuri sekolahnya dulu. Ia terhenti, langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan sebuah ruangan yang menjadi salah satu tempat favoritnya dulu, perpustakaan. Dipegangnya ganggang pintu ruangan tersebut hendak membukanya. Tapi sayang… terkunci.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, dengan langkah kakinya yang menelusuri isi dariperpustakaan tersebut, dibalik jendela.

'Hei Kyu, Bummie… kalian kenapa betah sekali disini eoh? Aku lapar'

"Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini karena disinilah gudang pengetahuanku, Kyu"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum saat sekelabat kenangannya bersama sahabatnya dulu masih begitu lekat dalam ingatannya ditempat ini. sedikit kericuhan yang mereka buat, hingga petugas perpustakaan seringkali menegur mereka. Tak ada rasa jera yang mereka rasakan saat kemurkaan itu tertuju pada mereka, bahkan seringkali kejahilan yang selalu Changmin lakukan untuk menggoda petugas tersebut yang notabennya adalah seorang yeoja.

Kyuhyun masih saja tersenyum saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Jalanan koridor yang juga kerap menjadi bagian dari ingatannya, lagi-lagi membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Langkahku terhenti dihadapan sebuah pohon maple yang masih berdaun lebat untuk menemaninya. Semilir angin yang masih berlalu lalang, menggoyangkan sedikit daunnya seakan kian menari menyambut kedatanganku. Senyuman simpul kuberikan padanya, seakan mengatakan bila aku merindukannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Pohon itulah yang menjadi tempatku bernaung dan menjadi tempat favoritku disekolah ini.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya seakan ia memanggil namaku untuk aku dekati. "Kau tumbuh dengan sehat. Kau merindukanku?" monologku seorang. Seakan ia menjawab, satu daunnya yang kuning terhempas jatuh dihadapanku. Aku mengambil daun yang menua tersebut. Aku tersenyum seraya menatapnya.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan ya untuk menungguku?" tambahku lagi. Ia kembali menggoyangkan dedaunan seiring gerak angin guna menjawab pertanyaanku. Kusentuh batangnya yang besar dengan telapak tanganku. Aku tersenyum, dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama..aku lansung memeluk dirinya.

"Apa kau juga merindukan keluh kesahku yang sering ku katakan padamu?" monologku lagi. Kududukkan diriku diantara akar-akarnya yang mencuat indahnya. Duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungku dalam dekapan batangnya yang besar, entah mengapa aku sudah candu karenanya.

Caranya memanjakanku dengan udara segar yang dihasilkannya, bebunyian kasar dari dedaunannya yang saling beradu, bahkan saat daunnya mulai rapuh menerpaku.. itu semua yang menjadi canduku selama ini. Tak ada yang bisa membuat hatiku sedamai ini bila bersamanya.

Kunikmati hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu pelan poniku. Aku menutup mata, menikmati sensasi segar yang ia berikan. Kurogoh saku celanaku, lalu kuambil handphone ku dengan memutar mp3nya. Alunan music yang bersenandung ditelingaku, semakin membuatku tenang disini. Inilah mengapa aku sering menghabiskan waktuku dikala sedih atau bahkan mencari ketenangan disini dulunya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun End

Author Pov

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ditatapnya seseorang yang berdiri tegap menatapnya dengan sorot mata sendu. Kyuhyun sontak berdiri, saat sosok tersebut menghampirinya. Donghae, ya..sosok namja yang menyebut namanya dengan lembut melangkah menghampirinya.

"Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Donghae berjalan tertatih menghampiri Kyuhyun. Matanya basah, mengatakan bila ia habis menangis. Langkahnya terhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun kini. Dipegangnya pundak Kyuhyun erat seraya bulir bening yang bersembunyi dibalik iris cokelatnya berbondong-bondong untuk bebas. Kyuhyun hanya diam, walau hatinya ingin sekali memeluk hyung tersayangnya yang tampak rapuh kini. Tapi..apa dayanya saat ini! Kedua tangannya begitu kaku untuk meraih tubuh Donghae dalam dekapannya.

"Siapa dia? Siapa anak laki-laki yang bernama Kyuhyun itu? Siapa!"

"Apa?"

"Aku melihatmu dari kejauhan, dan kau tampak bahagia. Tapi saat melihatmu, anak laki-laki itu.. ingatan itu.. kembali lagi merasuki otakku. SIAPA KYUHYUN ITU? DAN APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU? Akh…"

"Hyung.."panic Kyuhyun. Ditangkapnya tubuh Donghae yang terjatuh ketanah. Ia merintih kesakitan seraya memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang. Kyuhyun terus memenangkan Donghae dengan merengkuh tubuh Donghae dalam pelukannya.

"Tenang Hyung…" Donghae tak mengubris perkataan dari Kyuhyun. Ia terus maracau tak jelas, masih dengan memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Siapa dia? Siapa? Kenapa ini begitu sakit? Kyuhyun…hiks"

.

TBC

.

Amoree comeback!  
masih ada yang nungguiin?...Wah, udah berapa lama nih amoree berhiatus dari efef ini? Mian, baru bisa update #SembahReaders  
Soalnya, entah kenapa amoree hilang buanget inspirasi plus niat nulis..entahlah karena apa. Tapi, amoree harap..readers kagag kecewa ya ama chap ini yang menurut amoree penulisannya masih jauh dari kata layak.  
Dan terakhir, terima kasih banyakk buat kalian yg masih sedia untuk baca n ninggalin jejak buat amoree, terutama saat menyemangatii amoree. Thx!


End file.
